Darkness In Session 2-Review
by Neo-Crystalwell
Summary: Welcome Back, after 10 years...Ready to get requited with this world and all of it's flaws? Ninjago has become amore dangerous place during that time so how will our gangs Children fair? Pass or Fail? Warning: Swearing, sex, violence by the dozen in this arc, you were warned!
1. Index

**Back for more?! I thought so. Let's get the ball rolling, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Plot:<span> **It's been 10 now, things have gotten bad in Ninjago. It's been a decade since Tanya and Alex declared War and created a dark time, police struggle everyday just to keep everything in check, bounty hunters now hunt their prey in the open, those who hid away in shadows reveal themselves just so they can get by. In this new era, can this younger set hold their own in the schools that breed these monsters? Can they survive the struggle of two classes at once? The struggle with their teachers whom much teach them? Can they do all this while battling with the monster known as puberty?

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Darkley Block)<strong>

**Wyatt Belmonte:** The Son of Cole and Tiffany. His hair is red but it's a darker shade due to Cole's black hair, his right eye has Cole's blue while his left has Tiffany's blue. The paths of Herbology and Dungeon Mastery are his courses and considering who Mom and Dad are, he's got his work cut out for him! He is Darkley's King because of his Warrior mentality, living up to his first name to a T! He has a Herbalist rivalry with Nathan Gallagher and a Dungeon Master Rivalry with his own cousin, Konohamaru Kotestu. Wyatt has a great hatred for Alexander Smith, one of his goals is to kill him(Why is a secret for now). His best friend is Holly Wilson, everyone picks on him that he likes her more then a friend. Is it true? Like his Dad, he loves cake of all kinds.

**Konohamaru Kotestu: ** The Son of Kai and Kyra. His hair is red as well, making him the second child to inherit a full head of red hair. His eyes are a mixture of yellow and brown, which could pass for gold or even bronze depending on light. Between him and Wyatt, Konohamaru is the most like their Maternal Grandfather in terms of looks. A mix of temper and playfulness, it was no wonder how he was named Darkley's Prince! Taking classes in both Dungeon mastery and Warfare, all wonder and fear if he is the second coming of the "Red Wolf"! He and Wyatt DO NOT GET ALONG AT ALL, fighting and arguing 99.9% of the time despite being family! What are his goals? Even he doesn't know. His favorite thing to eat is curried rump roast, second is other spicy foods.

**Nathan Gallagher:** The Son of Ryan and Neo. Green is the color of his hair, his eyes are purple. Having Your Mom as the School Nurse and Herbology Teacher as well as having a Warfare teacher for a Dad is pretty embarrassing, never mind dealing with three other people in his head! It's a struggle for Nathan to stay himself everyday, the rivalry with Wyatt doesn't help! He chooses to take Warfare classes and Herbology, honoring his Mom's family two class only rule. He tries to maintain his friendship with Olivia Garmadon despite her popularity and her pushy friends, who he despises greatly. Is it just friendship he wants though? He loves to eat fresh vegetables and fruits, taking after Mom's tastes in food.

**Zachary Julien:** The Son of Zane and Lily. This boy has strawberry blond hair and ice blue eyes. Many though he would be a pure Seducer but picked Seduction and Warfare, honoring his great Grandfather. This boy doesn't appear fierce at all though: Shy and soft spoken...As if made of snow and ice itself. Like his parents though, he has their brilliant minds. He take Konohamaru, Wyatt and Nathan's nonsense in stride and is often distancing himself from the insanity to keep his, reading or even napping peacefully. Joining the Julien Family's weird phobias, Zackary is terrified of garlic.

**(****St. Rachael Block)**

**Holly Wilson:** The daughter of Henry and Tamara. Black hair and her Father's silver eyes. She understands the pain with having teachers for parents, it sucks. She is takes Dungeon Mastery and Thievery as her courses, she's rather fearless and yet puzzles many as to why she is St. Rachael's Princess instead of Queen. She has a vendetta towards Alexander Smith, she wants him and his family to suffer(why is a secret.). Gifted in song, music and art, she uses these to cope with school and life in general. Her best friend is Wyatt but she seems to hint at wanting to be more then just that, is a farce? She likes candy bars and muffins, she has no dislikes in them at all.

**Olivia Garmadon: ** The Daughter of Lloyd and Cherise. Blond hair and green eyes, her Father's daughter. She is the fifth Garmadon to hold a royal title and the second lady Garmadon to be Queen, the girl's a legacy! She is proud and confident, with a dash of the Garamdon fury in her! Warfare and Thievery her paths to walk and she does it with pride, no one dares to get in her way! She has one of the most confusing friendships with Nathan, she willingly ignores him when in a crowd but talks when alone. She often gets mad at him when girls talk to him, wonder why? She's a Fifth generation Chocoholic, beware!

**Cyan Walker:** The Daughter of Jay and Nya and Twin to Damini. Reddish brown hair and blue eyes, easily looking the most like their Daddy out of the two of them. She pick Warfare and Thievery, laughing while she's doing it too! Juvenile and jubilant, she rivals Joker in his teenage years from prank master. Cyan teases Nathan and Wyatt the most about their obvious crushes, finding it funny to tease her Queen and Princess about it as well. She flirts with Nathan just to rile Olivia and make his life a living hell but she doing it just for that or is it something more? Like Daddy, she loves candy of all kinds! Don't take it away if you wanna live!

**Damini Walker:** The Daughter of Jay and Nya and twin to Cyan. Dirty blond hair and brown eyes, a combo of Nya's genes and the Walker family blond. While many would think that she went for the same class as her sister, she chose Herbology since she felt that it was unfair to depend on Nathan and Wyatt to help them out with injuries, taking Thievery to form an edge and homage to her family's speed. More serious and mature then Cyan but she does enjoy a good prank now and again. She wishes that Cyan would quit poking at Olivia, commenting that it was like a monkey poking a tiger. She worries for Nathan, often fixing his wounds that Olivia causes during her fits. Does she do it because she's a good friend though or is it more then meets the eye? Like said twin, she loves candy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Assisting Characters<strong>

**Asuma Yogan:** The son of Ataru and Mizane. Wyatt's class buddy and his guide to girls, thought his advice isn't always the best! Has a terrible sense of bad luck, girls all seem to blame him when something bad happens to them and proceed to pick on him.

**Eugene Dial: ** The son of Abay and Lucia. Acts as Nathan's consult and shoulder to either cry on, punch on, hit on or even study on, he accepts Nathan's M.P.D as reality because who isn't out of their gourd at their school? He bails Asuma out, asking if he broke a mirror or something each time it happens.

**Docas Duncan:** The daughter of Fred and Lizzy. Olivia's buffer when Georgina and Rebecca aren't around, the only one that doesn't hat Nathan. She is also her restraint when Rebecca and Georgia aren't around, wondering if she's got a condition where she chronically menstruates.

**Claudia Hiver:** The daughter of Randy and Rochelle. Claudia helps Docas with the girls and acts as a moral compass for Holly, she feels bad that Wyatt's not taking a hint. She often calls him and Nathan dense as she sees though Holly and Olivia while they obviously cannot.

**Rebecca Tudabone:** The daughter of Brad and Kate. Living up to the pun of her name, she rips on Nathan any chance she gets! Olivia is Queen this year, she can't have Nathan cling onto her like he use to! It's bad for Rep, you know?

**Georgia Grant:** The daughter of Gene and Carla. This girl is anything but a peach to Nathan, keeps him from talking to Olivia. Why couldn't he understand that he wasn't good enough for her, she needed someone who was not just cool and loyal but also mentally balance!

* * *

><p><strong>How will our budding teens do? Will they fair better or worse then they're parents did? One thing is certain: They are not down this path alone.<strong>


	2. Act 1

****Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Act 1: Welcome To Hell<strong>

A crisp morning in Ninjago, All seemed nice and serene...

"RUN AWAY!"

This screaming came from 20 men running away in terror, causing all whom were in the street to watch in curiosity. What could make 2 sets of 10 men, whom looked ready to be in professional wrestling, run like frightened little girls? Who ever was chasing them...It must have been a monster! Everyone in the streets stood there in astonishment when they feasted their eyes on said "beast". The "beast" was a man who looked to be about in his late 20's, dressed in a blue hoodie and jeans...On his waist, handcuffs jingled along with his walk. he looked to be in no kind of hurry to catch those men, no, he looked like he was taking a leisurely stroll. A carefree and cheerful smile on his face while his blue eyes were closed from the force of it, his reddish brown hair bouncing along slightly. 26 year old Jay Walker had made quite a reputation for himself in the Bounty Hunting area...Catching men so much larger then himself by merely walking, why did he do this? Well, he didn't want to tire himself out so fast. Besides, it wasn't as if he'd lose them. He had the greatest partner in the world hunting them down with him...Who was this? The 20 men stopped running, all shuttering and whimpering. In front of them jumped an all black cat, this pretty one possessed brown eyes and a simple golden collar. This however was no ordinary black cat...This was Jay's equally feared partner in bounty hunting and marriage...Nya Walker. If you ever saw a black cat with a golden collar following, chances were that it was her stalking you like the little rat that you were. 26 year old Nya changed back to her human form, all of her black hair in a bun...Wearing a long red and gold shirt and pants, she giggled.

"Now where do all of you think YOUR going?" Nya asked nicely.

"Trying to take us out and then running away when you saw that it wasn't us? That's not very nice." Jay chuckled.

It didn't take the two very long to beat them, they were a bit disappointed. They thought that the Bones family and the Smith family would have hired quality goons but no...just no. They had to thank Vanessa and Walter for posing as them again, it was their best yet! Even their twins couldn't tell it wasn't them! Acting school paid off for them, Ataru and the others could even mimic their heartbeat and breathing patterns! Let see, the price of those creeps went up again, didn't it? The prices just seem to go up and up, each goon was worth $250 now! Let's see, that meant...Multiplied by 20...They had $5,000 in cash! Nya and Jay smiled, feeding twins plus themselves wasn't easy! Dinner was gonna be nice! Tomorrow, they're girls would be going to St. Rachael. They wouldn't be the only ones going either, Olivia and Holly were going too!

Jay smirked, how would his little girls do?

* * *

><p>The next morning, we catch four boys dashing off to school. All of them were wearing the black outdated uniforms, each had a different color to wear as their undershirt and band on their fedora. Why were they running? Well, remember when we told you that Ninjago got more dangerous these past 10 years? Darkley and St. Rachael got worse in behavior due to the flow of crime, causing a large yet contained war outside of the school gate! How was this dealt with? Easy, the new principal and his staff waited in the school with open windows so if necessary, they could stop it early. The orange haired man who had some of his hair tied back with a ribbon, his rimless square glasses resting on his nose. His brown eyes looking outside to watch, why? Just to see whom this year's trouble makers would be. Few laughed, not many would suspect 27 year old Gene Grant as a holder of a King Class Vampire form. The only one whom could fight his charms was his wife and St. Rachael's principal, Carla Grant. No man or woman below him could resist his allure or appeal, thus why his specs had to be fashioned out of purified quartz, made from purified dark aura sand...Dark Aura from someone that had been purified into harmless black sand.<p>

From it, one could fashion not just glass but purified glass. this was the only glass in the world that could nullify Gene and Carla's gazes. This year seemed to be the same but all watched with care, looking for anything strange. Out of nowhere, four young men dashed into the tsunami of boys. Gene's eyes grew a bit from that, two deep redheads, a strawberry blond and a green haired...He looked to two men on his staff, seeing them smile. The third Warfare Class Teacher, Ryan Gallagher, had a right to smile, his son was one of those blurs. Which one? The green haired one. The second man to smile was one of his guards. Black hair and a beard...his body covered in head to toe in muscle, a human hill made of solid rock...Even the same age as him, Cole Belmonte was still a beast of a male. And his son, one of the red heads, was the very image of him. What a remarkable thing genetics were, Gene was grateful for his own name because of that and his degree for Herbology. Children could look like their parent and yet be completely different personality wise! It never cease to amaze him at all. When he saw Henry, Cole and Ryan's applications, he took them in without a second thought.

Ronald Walker, Soka Tudabone, Havoc Garmadon, Rai Tucker...Just to name a few others he picked as staff, he would take nothing but the best and nothing lower, that was unacceptable. Oh my...Look at the body count...So many knocked unconscious, how sad. The two red heads walked into the school first, the blond and green head followed last. And so, this year's King and prince were decided in 10 minutes...Wyatt Belmonte and Konohamaru Kotestu and it's entourage was Zachary Julien and Nathan Gallagher...Anyone else whom got up would added to it...Oh! Look, two boys got up within 35 seconds! The principal chuckled, of course... Mr. Asuma and Mr. Eugene, No doubt with carrying on the Yogan family and Dial family, they wouldn't fall too far behind. Well, he should go out there and heal them so they could get moved in...He jumped down and began using the powder to revive the rest of the troublesome lot, it would take a bit of time for them all to get up thought...They didn't go easy on them at all, at most 4 minutes to heal the entire school body.

How were the ladies doing, he wondered.

* * *

><p>At St. Racheal's gate, we find many girls passed out in the streets. Many onlookers were curious, were they all ok? Some of the older and elderly men started to drool at the sight of these pretty girls unconscious, some of them bent over on their knees and their tush covered panties for them to see. One 25 year old man was about to grab his fantasy and a girl's big chest, why weren't girls in his year of Senior year of public school this stacked?<p>

**SMACK!**

The man was having his hand crushed by a woman's shoe, digging her heel into his hand as hard as possible. The man was whimpering and crying in pain, fearing his hand would be severed in the middle! The boots belonged to one of the Dungeon Master Teachers, she sighed. Was it just her or were men who graduated from Public school bigger perverts then those who graduated from Darkley? She threatened every idiot if they took pictures of they're students like this, the only pictures they'd be getting was of the inside of their colons! She was by far, the tallest teacher at this school, her heels made her taller! Long straight black hair reaching to the top of her rear, her brown eyes looking down coldly at the man stupid enough to try and "dirty" these girls, one of her girls in fact...Tamara Wilson couldn't STAND that, boys she got but it disgusted her that a man about her age was thinking of molesting a kid! "You better not be thinking of dirtying my girls with your dirty hands, I know your smarter then that, huh?" Tamara threatened. The man shook his head, lying thought his teeth to be spared. Tamara had a mind to snap him in half...but...Control was a part of her Teaching, can't be a hypocrite now... She lifted her foot off, only to bring it down and brake his hand! Hypo-criticism was one thing but showing a pervert like that mercy was rewarding bad behavior and inviting it to happen again...

The man sobbed in pain, that hurt so much! He needed a doctor! His hand was snapped in half, hands should NEVER look like that! A woman walked up to him, taking his hand and started bandaging it. he looked at her and started to blush, he was in love! She was much shorter then the black haired woman, wavy green curls reaching to her thighs and green eyes looking at the wound.. She smiled at him, he was about to ask her out until she said something: "You should count yourself very lucky, Tamara was being merciful to you when she stepped on you...That's NOTHING compared to what I can do to you..." She threatened. After her threat she clapped at his hand from the sides, making him fall over. 26 year old Neo Gallagher walked to Tamara as she carried all the girls into the gate, so Neo could heal them in privacy. A woman with green long hair and blue eyes with rimless circle glasses chuckled, my...What harsh staff she chose...While she went along with the Women only rule of St. Rachael, she chose women who could almost be as strong as men! Seeing their names on applications delighted her, 26 year old Carla Grant could only smile at her choices in staff. Neo was not only a herbalist Teacher but she was also St. Rachael's only nurse, Tamara was one of St Rachael's gaurds and a Dungeon Master Teacher. Both women didn't disappoint her, neither did Monica Grant, Rita Walker, Jennifer Belmonte or even Katherine Julien...to Name a few of her choice cuts.

So this year's Queen and Princess were Olivia Garamdon and Holly Wilson, the Entourage was Cyan & Damini Walker, Docas Duncan, Claudia Hiver, Rebecca Tudabone and her own daughter Georgia Grant. While she was disappointed that she wasn't Queen or Princess, she was happy that she got into the court at least. If a top crop wasn't passed down, then it was fought over. The contest was fought at the first day, like today.

Now the really work begins...

* * *

><p><strong>Well now, first Chapter and some of the adults have been shown, what do you think? We will be diving into our boys and girls after this, felt that you should all get a taste of what it's like in Ninjago now. Wonder how our two redheads will deal with sharing a room together? Oopies! Spoiler alert!<strong>

**Ready Steady GO!**


	3. Act 2

****Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Act 2: Dealing with Dorm Life At A School Of Darkness<strong>

The morning of the next day, we find Wyatt and Konohamaru sleeping peacefully in their room and on the floor. They both had rolled out of their beds and were close to each other, Wyatt was smiling in his sleep. He was dreaming about him and Holly, she was giggling and saying Good Morning to him while smiling. She use to do this when they were little kids, they would sleep over each others houses so often that They had another bed in the same room. She would always say good morning and kiss his cheek, he liked mornings because of that little tradition. In the dream though, Holly was older. He blushed heavily, wanting a more then just a peck on cheek. "Holly...Morning, how about a passionate good morning kiss this time...?" He asked drowsily. In real life though, Wyatt was about to kiss Konohamaru. The spiky read head opened his eyes and freaked, when did he get on the floor and more importantly why was Wyatt making that stupid puckering fish lip face at him for!? Wyatt started walking up and opened his blue eyes, freaking out. The two redheads glared at each other for a while, the hell was happening?! Wyatt got up and growled, Kone-head ruined his good dream! "You bastard, your disgusting face scared me half to fucking death!" Wyatt barked. Konohamaru growled back, " I scared you?! The hell do you think your doing?!" Konohamaru roared back. Both grabbed the other and started fighting, strangling each other while rolling around in the room and tipping over their beds. Under them, poor Nathan and Zack were trying to catch a few more winks of sleep before walking up to go to class. They just HAD to get a room under Kono and Waytt's room, who was dumb enough to put those two in a room together?!

Nathan groaned in desperation, this was so not what he wanted to wake up to! He had enough of those two fighting, give him a break! "Don't they know that two alpha red wolves can't share a den?!" Nathan groaned. Zack took his pillow and slammed it above his head to drown out the fight, he just wanted a few more minutes..."What is this? The 69th fight over nothing this month?" Nathan blabbed on. Zack took his pillow, turned over on his back and smacked his face with his pillow to drown out Nathan and the fight. "Why couldn't they just get separate rooms so we wouldn't have to deal with this crap?!" Nathan groaned again.

**POOF!**

Nathan felt Zack's pillow land on his face, he protested though it was muffled. Zack smacked his lips a bit, still groggy and rested his arms on the pillow. "Shh..." Was all Zack told him. The two fell back to sleep, for only about 5 minutes. Zack could only glare at the two boys, Kono and Wyatt froze in place from the stare itself! So cold...Brr! Nathan was smacking into walls down the stairs, breakfast gonna be interesting...Breakfast and Lunch at Darkley was about the only time you were assembled to the cafeteria. Dinner was brought to your room, a real neat thing it was. Today was Eggs, bacon and pancakes...A very American breakfast. Zack and Nathan didn't really rush, not big fans of it. They liked it but they preferred less heart attack inducing fare to start the day. Nathan gathered as much fruit as he could get his hands on while Zack manage to get a hold of rice and milk to make porridge, They saw Azuma and Eugene refusing the fare themselves, finding softer and healthier things to eat. Azuma was eating a standard Japanese breakfast of steamed rice with raw egg(Tomago Kake Gohan), miso soup, sheets of seaweed(Nori) and picked daikon radish(Takuan) with green tea. Where did he get the ingredients from? Home probably, though Ninjago did sell all those things quite commonly. Eugene was eating a standard Indian breakfast of Idil (small savory cakes) with Sambar(Vegetable stew) and with green tea as well. Again where did he get the food from? He must have made it earlier or not it from home, Ninjago City had a lot of stores!

How could Wyatt and Kono handle putting all that in them?! Nathan KNEW how already... Wyatt and Kono were both tough bodied and burned it off, it was just how their bodies worked. It made him cringe never the less though! Zack, Azuma, Eugene and Nathan all cringed at seeing the Teachers and gaurds eating, particularly, Wyatt's Father! He made a sandwhich out of the pancakes, eggs and bacon, how could he do it?! Zack worried for his uncle's health but he had Aunt Tiffany taking care of him...still, he looked at his porridge and ate it.

The bell rang for the first class, everyone ran off, including our boys!

* * *

><p>We join our girl for breakfast, St. Rachael served the crepes instead with optional fillings to place in. Fruit fillings, creams, cottage cheese and even yogurt, so many to pick from! Holly of course sprung to life at hearing about crepes, she was more a muffin girl but picking your own filling in a crepe was awesome! Even Olivia perked up at hearing their was chocolate fillings, Holly was worried...Olivia and the twins were chocolate and sugar freaks! Something like this would make them look so bad! Holly sat with the twins while Olivia sat with Georgia and Rebecca. Orange and strawberry filing for the red eyed girl while the brown eyed girl had dragon fruit and apple filling in her crepe, she got along with them alright but she hated how they acted with Nathan. They treated him like a plague and kept Olivia away from him, which was unnecessary. Sure, he wasn't the most stable guy but no one was perfect. Except maybe Wyatt...She took a long sigh and played with her filling, it wasn't fair... Wyatt was cute but he always was, she had a crush on him for years...Now she KNEW it wasn't just a passing crush but a crush-crush, always blushing around him.<p>

He blushed back to so she knew that he liked her, it was especially cute when he got so red that he would start to match his hair. He wanted to take both classes to protect her and heal her, if that wasn't out of love, what was?! But at the same time...Wyatt didn't seem to get that she wanted to be more then a silly best friend now. The twins felt bad Holly, she had it bad for Wyatt. Wyatt obviously wasn't stupid but she was dropping hints the size of dinner plates for him! If he wasn't careful, he'd lose a golden opportunity! Cyan and Damini semi-understood, having a crush on someone themselves. They glared at each other, they shared and got along just fine until this happened, neither girl wanted to share this! Sure, a guy with M.P.D usually screamed stay away but not to them. For Damini, she felt bad for him and wanted to just take care of him. For Cyan, she took pleasure in teasing him and Olivia. His reactions were so adorable! Plus, his personality were always a hoot! Except for Eros, his horny personality. Like Aphrodite's son( Which is true, I'll explain why later), he was turned on by everyone in the room... Then there was Andrew, Nathan's protector and body guard. And finally, Tyler, the doctor inclined and brainy personality. They looked at 's Nurse, Nathan's Mom. She had three other women in her head but she was also a sign that the condition could be managed, they saw three other Women behind her. So, that was them...The wonders of Copy clay at its finest...All appeared the same but they weren't, Damini was fascinated by it.

Rebecca and Georgia gave Olivia suggestions on guys to date, she olny said that she wasn't ready. Both girls knew about her crush on Nathan already, disapproving of him. You shouldn't be with a guy whom had Identity crisis issues, M.P.D. was the cream of the crop in that cabbage patch! Other then good grades, he had nothing to offer to Olivia. She was rich, pretty and above all else, very popular. Nathan wasn't popular nor was he good looking, he was boring and just trouble. Besides, those twins liked him so he wasn't lonely. It was a man's fantasy to have beautiful twin sisters fight over you anyway! Olivia understood that her friends were looking out for her best interests but how could she make them understand? She wanted Nathan BECAUSE he was so Vanilla! He was so nice and patience, always treating her scraps without hesitation. Now? He seemed intimidated by her now, was he scared of her? She wondered if it had to do with Eros, it wouldn't shock her if it did. He was always considerate, unlike Eros, who was just a big pervert. The bell rang, All girls scrambled for class. Olivia quickly shoved the food into her mouth, not missing a drop and swallowed big.

Chocolate crêpe with chocolate syrup, chocolate cream and Hot chocolate...So yummy!

* * *

><p>A green haired woman walked in front of her class, wearing the uniform required by dress code. Either a cream dress with a red wine stockings or opposite. Ms. Riku Wellson looked at her class...Seeing Olivia, Cyan and Docas in her class...Goodie, she expected nothing but quality. Having been with their uncle and first cousins...She knew they'd be good. Daughter of Darkley's past King, Daughter of a Bounty Hunter and a Daughter of a army man...She expected good stock. "Welcome to Warfare 101, Ladies. I am Ms. Wellson and I'll be your teacher for today. Some of you will be my students and some of you will go to other teachers, please bear with us. " Riku introduced.<p>

She was about to start her class until a Bones goon interrupted, she grew annoyed.

"Get OUT!" **WHAM!**

Riku brushed her heels off, no need for distractions! They had no concept of manners, those idiots! The class looked at her in awe...She smiled sweetly, "Now...Let's begin." She giggled.

* * *

><p>Holly gulped and panted, yeesh! Her Mom was harsh! No privileged or going easy on her own kid! Even with a Smith goon interrupting in the beginning, it didn't deter her in the slightest! She saw Olivia panting...Ms. Walker, Ms. Belmonte and Ms. Wellson as her instructors?! How the hell was she gonna survive?! How was her Uncle Havoc not dead?! Damini rested on her pillow...God...Mrs. Gallagher was a cruel Teacher on the mind! Never mind Ms. Julien! Cyan gulped, they're teachers were monsters! On our boys' side of the table, they met with the same mercy...That being Jack dirt! Nathan panted heavily, Havoc was just as cruel as those rumor about him said he was! Even worse then that! And his Dad? No holding back at all, going at full tilt! Zack shared his tiredness, this was the elder brother of his uncle Lloyd! Just think of how bad Olivia's Paternal Grandpa was at 17 years old! God, it was nightmare worthy! Never mind 1920's times...He shook trying to make sense and process all of this weighty information! Wyatt panted, Rai and Ronnie were psychos!<p>

The thought that frightened him the most? His own Father, was said to be even better then Cain and Clay combined right now. He had to follow and top THAT act? Kono's concerns? He had to fill his Father's shoes and break them into his own...he was said to push out flames higher then the red wolf himself, his Grandfather Richard! It was all so impossible looking from where they were standing! All of them shook their heads, no...This wasn't impossible, that's WHY they wanted to take double classes...So they can do what no one in their families has been able to do, be the first to do double classes. To back out was to waste their time and teachers' time. Everyone said it be hard, double the difficulty. Many went insane with just one class...never mind two.

To call it just a challenge...Wouldn't describe it well enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, now...Seems our gang's got a tough ways to go but just how tough WILL it be from the first day on?<strong>

**Oh and "One Moar Thing": The exotic breakfasts aren't the only things that said nationalities eat, just one example. Isn't it nice for the Actors to keep their nations snacks and foods to eat? And to teach their kids about them? Most parents don't do this and some kids don't bother, but Azuma and the others had it beaten into their brains since they were babies. And yes, they teach their kids BOTH cultural back rounds just so they understand them. Example of this is Eugene, whom likes to take Indian breads and use them to dip into Gumbo. Another would be sweet Claudia, whom likes to eat beef stew(Yes, there is a British version) and a slice of baguette to dip in. **

**And the verdict? It's delicious. Aw nuts...Now I'm hungry...I'll get to work on the next chapter...after I get some beef stew in me. Yum!**


	4. Act 3

****Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Act 3: Kiss Me, Dummy!<strong>

Damini and Cyan sighed, another hard week with the teachers from hell. It was so exhausting, all this bookwork and lectures! Time to let off some steam in the shower room! They had a big custom bathtub in it now from the separated bath tubs, it was considered a better idea financially. Plus, it made students bond a bit better. We find other girls here, Holly and Olivia. Gerogia and Rebecca weren't in here, studying. They'd be here later, the twins sighed. Thank God, they HATED those brats! Olivia looked at the black haired girl, funny how boys just went insane about seeing naked girl. She didn't see what the big fuss was all about, seriously, what was the big deal about seeing boobs? Boys were fucking weird! She smirked, Hey, Holly? Ever got Wyatt to kiss you yet?" Olivia asked. Holly dropped her sponge, what? Where did THAT come from?! Holly blushed, she use to get him to kiss her all the time...When they were kids. He never did that anymore and if he did, it was on the head. Never the cheek anymore and certainly not where she would want! She wanted a kiss from him that wasn't cute-sy, she wanted him to kiss her on the lips. He did that on her birthday every time since they were 1 until they were 9, when he stopped officially beginning so close to her. Her Daddy said that he was a boy and boys go into their cootie stages, saying that he'd get over it. Well, he was over it sort of...He still didn't really kiss her though. Olivia giggled, so he DIDN'T kiss her. good, she'd be pissed if she got kissed before she did. The twins weren't kissed yet so they were all equal...For now. Olivia was competitive and being first was important to her, she wanted to have her first kiss and be the first one to get it in the group! Now could she get oblivious Nathan to do the deed? Holly pouted, having an idea on what she meant by the question. "What about you? Nathan smooched you yet?" Holly threw back. The twins looked at Olivia with care, she didn't, did she?! Olivia growled, that brat...She threw that question right back at her. The blond giggled, she knew how to get her to shut up. "Well, let's make a bet: If you can get Wyatt to give full lip service, I'll walk around Darkley in my underwear for a full night." Olivia betted.

The twins and Holly had their mouths open, was she joking? Her Father would just die on the spot if he heard his little princess was strutting around a bunch of horny boys in her skivvies! oh but Cyan wanted to see if she'd do it and she would take pictures, just to sell them to those boys at a price! Holly was interested, just seeing her cocky butt running around to get away from those animals tearing at her undies would make her night! "So what if I lose then?" She asked. The Queen walked behind her and held her shoulder, smiling. "Should you fail, you get to decorate yourself a bit more...provocatively. " Olivia giggled. Damini gasped, she couldn't possibly mean THAT!? Cyan thought about it, decorate what with what she wondered. She blushed and looked at Holly's body, could she mean...? Holly sat there, blushing. Were she to accept and lose, she would have to get piercings...Her belly button wasn't enough either...Her parents would just kill her! Holly giggled, done! "We've got a deal, your majesty." Holly giggled. The girls shook on it, grinning. Outside, we find a Darkley boy trying to get a good view of the shower thought a window. It wasn't Nathan but Eros, he took over while Nathan was passed out. How could that ninny ignore tail? Especially when he had three babes digging on him! Two were twin sisters! T-W-I-N S-I-S-T-E-R-S! If he couldn't man up and ogle then he was damn well gonna do it for him! It wasn't fair, Cyan, Damini and Olivia all hated him but they liked Nathan to the point of throwing themselves at him like roasted tomatoes if that's what it took!

The window stopped fogging, come on, come on! Eros started to drool, oh yeah...Holly looked good, too bad the rest of her body was in the water! Damini was scrubbing Cyan's hair, damn...Plenty of skin but no chi-chis or triangles...He was about to give up until he saw Olivia showering the soap off her, he licked his lips. The back of her was so yummy...The back of those trim legs, that tight butt and her pretty back..."Queen Olivia, please turn around!" Eros whispered quietly. Olivia shifted her green eyes behind her while Cyan lazily lifted her blue eyes and looked up, they had gain an unwanted audience watching them take a bath...Eros tried looking in again and blinked, where did they go?

"Eros...The FUCK are you doing out here?!" Olivia asked.

Eros froze, turning around and seeing Olivia and the other girls giving him angry looks. Olivia, Holly and Cyan cracking their fists, ready to knock him. he chuckled innocently, Holly aside, Olivia and Cyan wouldn't hurt the body of their crush, now would they?

"Now, Girls...Hurting me is hurting Nathan, you wouldn't do that now, would you? Don't you care about him?" Eros pleaded.

Damini giggled a bit, trying to get out of beating by playing with that card? A poor choice, Olivia and Cyan weren't stupid girls...None of them were, they all knew how his M.P.D worked. Cyan smirked at him, picking him up.

"We do care about Nathan...It's YOU we don't give to fucks about." Cyan giggled.

**POW! SMACK! THWACK! BAM! WHAM!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Nathan woke up with a swollen face...Zack woke up and turned to him to wave and freaked out, falling down from seeing his face. Well...That's ONE way to wake up without drinking coffee! Zack was on his knees and pointed at his face, giving him a shocked and worried look at him. Nathan growled, Damn Eros...His face being swollen was ALL that pervert's fault! He had that beating coming peeping on Olivia and the other girls, he was stupid to think they wouldn't hit him! He could hear Andrew barking at Eros the entire night for being sleaze-ball pervert like his Slutty Mom! He wondered how his extra personas were the offspring of his Mom's personas, only for his great granny to explain it: While it was true that all Wellson born children got the M.P.D and were born with a random number of personas, there was a way to cheat it. If the main persona has sex and conceives AND the other personas slept and conceived at the exact same time, they would pass on their offspring into the main Persona.<p>

This however was very tricky do and even then it wasn't a sure thing, Nathan's case was all on luck. The ironic part of it was that Eris, Neo's aggressive persona, had done this for Nathan's sake, not wanting Aphrodite's son, Eros to be the only persona he had to put up with. She made Alessia slept with Nathan's dad to make Tyler, as mean and violent as she was, she knew that it was the most normal mix he could get! She was right too, despite Andrew being trouble, he wasn't as unpredictable and as persistent as Eros was! He took out some healing balms, no way he'd head downstairs with this swelled up beehive he called a head! "Eros happened..." He lisped and groggily answered. Zack just put a hand up and closed his eyes, he got it now. When he was hurt, it was either Eros' and or Andrew's fault. They both got dressed and headed downstairs, seeing a few boys on the stairs and or hugging the walls. Zakc and Nathan knew what happened here: Another Kono and Wyatt fight. Either go before they do or after they do, never during or suffer! Zack covered his nose and mouth and Nathan threw down healing powder. The boys nodded and left to the lunchroom, Zack and Nathan followed. Looks like omelets today, Nathan and Zack requested for two omelets with lots of vegetables and fruit (Nathan) and an omelet with white rice in it (Zack). They looked at the King and Prince's omelets and cringed once again: Curried meat barely fitting into the poor omelet(Kono), Sweet maple syrup and cinnamon drop breads wrapped in the omelet(Wyatt). Eww...! Why?!

Wyatt looked to his left, hearing a few boys talking. They were all talking about Holly, St. Rachael's Princess...Right, she was, wasn't she? Wyatt was happy and yet he was upset about it. He was happy he got it but what he hated was that other boys would notice Holly, HIS Holly. he blushed, what was he thinking? Holly didn't belong to him...She was a person, not an object. Of course they would notice her, Holly was pretty. He grow angry at hearing other Herbalist plotting to study Holly up close and personal, he was fuming when he heard other Dungeon Master planning to tie Holly up and make her their little love slave. God, he wanted to gouge their eyes out and tying them to the flag pole! he groaned loudly, he and Holly were 15 now...It was about the right time for a first kiss to happen, 16 was considered late. He wanted his first kiss with Holly but what if she didn't want that, at least, not with him? Could he be selfish enough to take her first kiss just because he didn't want her taken away by some jerk who only wanted sex? Some creep who would do something that he was so skittish to do himself? Nathan seemed to be fretting the same thing but his had a twist: How could he get his first kiss if there was that danger that Eros would pop out after? Eros had no self control, one kiss would set him off and frighten off the poor girl he smooched. His greatest fear? That the girl he potentially frighten and or kissed would be Olivia.

But considering that She was Queen now, every boy would be dying to take her lips! Nathan also knew that the ones on her face weren't the only lips these boys wanted to lick at either...Wyatt and the others were so lucky not to have this problem, to stay themselves. He wanted his first kiss but he didn't want to lose control! Olivia probably wanted some else to kiss since he was just too weird, Georgia and Rebecca even said so. Both boys barely touched their foods while rerunning things people close to them actually said about their relationships with said young ladies:

_"If she's yours, why aren't you claiming her then?" a 5 year old Eros pointed out._

_"Olivia is rich, beautiful and popular, what could she want with a poor, plain, loser like you?" a 12 year old Rebecca asked._

_"Olivia needs stability, you and I both know that isn't you." a 7 year old Georgia sighed._

The bell rang, Wyatt and Nathan shoved their omelets in their mouth and chewed while heading to class.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Wyatt tapped on Holly's window. He did this just to talk to her, that's all. He made sure all the idiots before him got caught, Holly blushed. Eep! Wyatt caught her in the middle of changing, Wyatt shut his eyes quickly. Holly was a bit disappointed, he didn't want even one tiny little peek? She'd let him have a freebie, knowing that his Herbalist brain wanted to study her. But she knew he wouldn't, he was never crossing the line, no matter how much she wanted him to...Just once. She sat next to him once she was in her jammies, she gulped. They were talking, everything was fine. It wasn't until she was getting closer that he started raising red flags! She went closer to Wyatt, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck. She felt his chest flinch, his heart starting to punch though his chest.<p>

"Aww, Wy-Wy...Just shut up and look at me..."Holly urged.

"Ummm..." Waytt could only say.

"Oh, Wy-Wy..." Holly giggled while puckering up.

Wyatt gulped, seeing her lips made him sweat. Crap...Too fast...Too much! He backed away, his sudden move made her fall on the bed. He went to the window, commenting how late it was already and that he had a test to study for. Holly got upset, no! She couldn't stop yet! Don't get shy now! She got up and went to the window, she would try a different route. Since she was trying too hard, she'd let him make the move. She leaned on the sill, and smiled.

"Wy-Wy, can you...kiss me? You know, like we use to?" She asked timidly.

She puckered her lips again, Wyatt gulped again. Here it was, she was letting him have it. By all rights, he should take it...Before someone else who will abuse it does...But still...He kissed her on the forehead, she opened her eyes and widened them. Down here!, her mouth cried. How could you miss?!, her lips bellowed. He didn't miss, he kissed her how he use to but not the kiss she wanted. He saw her face, he KNEW that wasn't the kiss she asked for. he couldn't do it, he didn't feel like he should take it now. He said good night and so did she, she sighed and landed on her pillow. She started crying, why didn't he kiss her?! She was giving it to him, what was wrong with her?! Did he wanna stay just friends? No! She couldn't stand that thought!

"Wy-Wy...You jerk! You jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk!" She cried while kicking her bed before sobbing at full blow.

* * *

><p>In Olivia's room, we find the same situation happening but Olivia upped the anty by deciding that she would kiss him. Nathan wouldn't do it on his own, she had to make the move. She had to be the one on the attack, the prey was certain rabbit's lips! She placed a finger on his chest, feeling him tense just then. She got his attention and got him to stop yammering on about potion mixes and to focus on his company in the room. She was too pretty...Too pretty for him...<p>

"Nathan..." She sighed while putting her arms around his shoulders.

"Olivia, this isn't funny..." Nathan said nervously. She was getting too close...Too close, TOO CLOSE!

"NO!" Nathan barked.

And with that, he shoved her away from him. Olivia was pushed onto her rear, she looked up at him confusingly. He...he didn't want her? Oh, god...She didn't like that! Nathan looked just as stunned by his actions, it was the first time that he got physical with Olivia...And he didn't like how it felt or looked, he felt terrible but he honestly didn't know what to do...He dashed off and went out the window, not even saying good night. Olivia blinked, blinking a few more times as her eyes started spilling tears. She grew into a full bawl, throwing Georgia and Rebecca off completely! Why was she crying? What was wrong?

"YOU IDIOT!" She bellowed before going back to her crying fit.

* * *

><p>Nathan panted, heading back to Darkley. He saw Cyan, in front of him. She didn't even speak and puckered up, pinning him to the wall of the gate. Not again! Nathan ducked, Cyan opened her eyes and stopped herself from kissing the wall! He reached the gate of Darkley and was rushed by Damini, she didn't bother giving him a chance to back off as she pinned him down as well, she sweetly puckered her lips at him. He jumped up and dashed off, heading to his room. Cyan headed to the showers again, ramming her arm on the tiles. Damini ended up running to their room and cried, kissing wasn't suppose to be so hard! Was she...Not good enough...?<p>

"Nathan...You fool..."Damini cried.

"Kiss me, Dummy!" Cyan growled.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel bad for writing this, torturing these kids with this. Kissing is an important thing, especially if it's your first. When your a kid, kisses are either nothing too big or gross. As a teenager, nothing is more important then getting this at this time! Wow, take about a switch. Cole and Ryan couldn't wait and yet their boys are so shy about it! Ah, the irony. Hopefully that won't last, lest someone less deserving gets them. But then again, Nathan and Wyatt are acting like normal and golden hearted boys, wanting it but not at the expense of the other person's happiness and wants. Though, bare in mind that this causes Friend-Zone Illness.<strong>

**Oh yeah and about Zack: He's not a mute. He just doesn't speak often as he doesn't see the need to, his family knows that he speaks when needed. With loud mouths such as Kono and Wyatt, who needs to speak?**


	5. Act 4

****Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Act 4: The Dark Veil Shrouded<strong>

Cole is running, meeting up with Jay and Kai. They told him that it was important, he took a break from shift to talk to them. Where was this running take him to? The top floor of Club Fire Fang. Club Fire Fang was a Fight Club in Ninjago, fronting as a Gym when it was an illegal fighting club. Kai and his wife Kyra had taken down several other illegal fight clubs, only to place their own on the map. They didn't like competition either, any found were crushed by the end of business day. And business was booming...Kai had stubble now, his brown spikes a bit longer now. Then there was Kyra: her red hair longer now and in a low ponytail. Cole, Jay and Zane smiled, seeing the gold necklace still on him and a few more gold pieces. Aww, his wifey was taking such good care of her pet and spoiling him. Kyra waved at them while smiling, wearing a simple grey dress with silver jewelry. Aww, and her pet spoiled his master, no doubt he made her earrings, bracelets, necklace and ring. Kai just wore a red shirt, jeans and sneakers...Obviously not "teaching" a work out class right now.

Tiffany, Cherise and Lily were here as well. Tiffany aged out nicely: cutting her red hair short and wearing an orange dress shirt with a an orange skirt. She sold her mixes and profiting from it quite nicely, she wanted Cole as a body guard but she knew he'd get bored quickly with just standing around. Thus why he got the job at Darkley, he wouldn't be bored. Cherise's hair was long too, in a low side ponytail. She was a thief now, stealing from only her enemies. And what a rush! It felt so good to do this to everyone who pissed her off and who pissed Lloyd off or who pissed them both off, she almost couldn't wait to starting doing it to other people who pissed their daughter off! She was wearing a simple purple dress and boots, ever the mature beauty between her sisters. And was of Lily's fate? Well this dear had earned a living with her Husband as a negotiator. Sounds boring? Not even remotely. At times, it was almost too much! Either men or women trying to flirt with them or even their own gender flirting with them to get a better deal, not that it worked. The only compromises they'd make was with each other and over what was for dinner or who gets the left side of the bed for the night, many called stingy, cold or even watery. What did Watery mean? Well, like water, you can scoop it up and even then you didn't really have it as it evaporated. An aqua blue dress with heels, her red hair no longer in the bun but flowing down to her knees. Zane had not changed in looks all that much, no facial hair and even keeping his haircut the same...His glasses and clothes were all the changed. Zane had to wear them to not seduce someone by mistake. And then there was Lloyd, whom was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. His hair was a bit longer, otherwise, he was unchanged. Kai chuckled at him, Lloyd use be a fighter from Club Fire Fang, that stopped when he got to be a King Class Were Tiger user. How did this happen? With Brad and Gene's help. King Fang wanted to challenge him again, laughing when he lost and was reaped by Lady Death. He stopped as he didn't want to give Kai an unfair advantage, having someone that powerful as a fighter was overkill.

They all had gotten some very disturbing news, Jay gulped and told them what his network gave him: The Underground was under siege. The Bones and Smith collaboration wasn't just attacking at them anymore, they were attacking every one related to them. All their grandparents' districts...were taken over. Even Club Noir was not safe, taken over as well. What happened to Jake and the others? That was the only question that his network couldn't answer, they went missing after the take overs. From what he understood, the districts were evacuated before hand. Nothing of value was in the districts except the buildings themselves, no money, gold or even jewels. All he could estimate from it was that The Elemental Mob knew that it was gonna happen and evacuated everyone, including themselves. They didn't want anyone else to take their employees and things they worked so hard for, protecting their assets, their employees' asses and their asses. All grew concerned, they weren't hurt and out there without help, were they? No, no...Jake and Julianna were with them. And yet, even with that...None of them were at ease. To think, they were getting to be this big of problem now...

"We're all in deep shit, Walker."

All turned to the window, seeing a woman around thier age sitting on it. Her brown hair was in a low ponytail, she wore fatigues and a tank top, all a dark golden color, her light blues closed. Major Vanessa McCoy as she went by now was paying them a visit, looks like her network gave her the same answer. Now that they had the underground under their belt, they didn't have to retreat or hide due to their profits shrinking. Vanessa looked at them, reading the look and silent question.

What of thier children? Even if Alex and Tanya were so focused one woman each...They still could have had kids and that was dangerous...

* * *

><p>Waytt looked around, everyone was talking. Idiots...All of them were idiots. All of them talking about Holly like perverts, especially that jerk in the front row. God...He hated him thought never meeting him. He felt something creepily familiar about him, this creepy vibe was coming off him. He should figure out who he is...He sounded rather...dangerous. The Herbalist teacher walked in, sighing. Oh good, a new student. He looked too sweet in his picture but it bothered him a bit, as if appearing sweeter then he was. "Before we begin, we have a new student joining our class. You may come in. " He sighed. Wyatt, Azuma and Nathan got a good look at the new student: Bright blond hair, dark blue eyes. he was wearing a black uniform. It looked old fashioned, the jacket was too long and not as streamed lined as modern jackets. It must have been a hand me down uniform, whoever wore it before took very good care of it. All of its colors were taken care of, as if new. Dark blue...It looked quite familiar, where had they seen it before. " Jake Krawler will be joining us from now on. " The teacher added on. He smiled at them, "I know this suit's outdate as hell but old man insists I wear it, tradition and all that crap." Jake sighed. All nodded, understanding why his uniform was so old.<p>

The teacher showed him the empty desk in the middle of Azuma and Wyatt, Jake walked to them, the boy up front tripped Jake. Jake fell down, the teacher was worried. "Ow...I really gotta watch where I'm going..." Jake muttered. The boy shrugged, guess he was wrong. Azuma, Wyatt and Nathan saw what the boy missed, a spit second before he fell, he was about to catch himself. And yet he took a dive instead, was he throwing the boy off? Smart Move, it make him appear rather stupid despite it being untrue. He was much smarter then his goofy smile made him appear, interesting. As the class began, Azuma, Wyatt and Nathan watched Jake during the entire class. He was taking a lot of notes despite appearing that he knew it all, very interesting. Wyatt and Azuma found that Jake Krawler wasn't the only odd ball new student: Cain Lonbemet, Ivan Jenliu, Kyo Tusteko, Shuji Darnagom and Leroy Sonje. They all seemed normal enough but several students tripped them up or accidently threw something at them, testing them. Everyone of them seem to show as if about to catch it or catch themselves until the last second, taking it to the face or diving. NONE of them were as stupid, clumsy and or goofy as they pretended to be. On our Ladies' side of things, they also had their mix of odd-balls new students: Sofia Halalergh, Velma Rekcut, Mary Silwon, and Julianna Leslown. The same set of events: Tripped or thrown things coming at them, taking it and not dodging when they obviously could.

Strange but it seemed as if they were drawing attention from just them and them only but no one could do that...Right?

...Right!?

* * *

><p>In the halls, we find Cole looking into the cafeteria. He was about to walk in, bumping into a boy. They both fell down, Cole shook his head, "Sorry about that, you ok, Kid?" Cole asked while getting up. He put out his hand and looked at the kid, freezing. This boy...He looked so familiar to him, his green eyes struck at him the most. As if he had seen them before..."Yes, what is it, sir?" The boy asked. Cole shook his head, he was seeing things..."It's nothing...Carry on." Cole groaned. The boy smirked as he walked away from him, holding a piece of cake and then taking a good bit into it...<p>

Smart man...Playing as if he saw nothing...

* * *

><p><strong>Gee, I wonder what could have happened to them? *clears throat* If it isn't obvious to you who those kids ACTUALLY are, then you need help. Oh and don't give away the answer for those of you who DO know, let everyone have a shot to know before I reveal it. <strong>

**That aside though, I wonder who Wyatt's up in arms with? A possible Rival for Holly? We are about to find out WHY Wyatt and Holly hate Alexander Smith so much and just why ever bounty hunter that is in our cast is after him so much. It's darker then you can think of, trust me on that one!**

**Also, more depth to WyattxHolly.**


	6. Act 5

****Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Act 5: My Healer, My Protector, My Wy-Wy<strong>

_"Someday, I'ww be abwe to pwotect and heaw Howwy..." A 1 year old Wyatt uttered to Tammy._

Our Red haired mop head was working on a potion, damn it! It backfired...Try again, He went back to it. Wyatt remembered that little declaration and has lived by it as his personal code. Ever since, he had been pushing past his limits, getting large cuts from trying to master the blade cloth. He managed to gain full mastery of said cloth at age 3, beating his Grandpa Richard by two years. Don't think that he didn't study, he had be practicing with jello since he was 1. Kindergarten Herbalist just LEARN to make jello. What was he able to do at five? Berry Jam, surprising his teacher and stirring jealously into his classmates. All of them thought he was prodigy but didn't understand that he had ASKED his Mom to teach him at one, to which she didn't stop him. he was always in two classes, remembering why he was doing it other then family. He was doing this to keep his vow, to heal and protect Holly. He was already ahead of his class, being able to preform the high school mixes since the start of middle school. He was working on College level Mixes now, just to keep him busy, the Herbalist Teacher told him in private. The Teacher was impressed with him as was the Principal, both wanting to see how far he could go. No doubt Principal Grant already knew why he was doing it, being a seducer, he read his mind easily. But instead he asked him why, why was he so driven? Scholastic achievements weren't it nor was it recognition from his peers. Wyatt told him why only for Principal Grant to smile warmly at the answer, chuckling. "Don't over do it now, love is a cure and an illness." Was all he could say. He heard a bark outside, he opened the door and saw a large Basset Hound mix with a Large Doberman mix next to him. Wyatt let him in, the Doberman went back down the stairs. The Large Doberman Pincher was Darkley's security dog, Shadow. Shadow was picked by the Principal as an added security measure, and what a measure! He helped out with students running to St. Rachael, making the net cast a farther reach. The dog Wyatt let in? His own dog, Simba. Simba was the guard at Tiffany's store. Was it wise to have dogs as security? Normally no but Shadow and Simba weren't ordinary Dogs.

The pet store owner whom sold puppies like Simba and Shadow was named Jun, Jun and his brother discovered something wonderful: All life that is sentient can use elemental channels, demon forms and even mixes. Jun and his brother then started using mixes on dogs and breeding puppies that were stronger then average dogs, more durable, faster, powerful...And above all else, smarter. Tiffany discovered something amiss when The pet store's security dog, Roll, displayed great fighting capabilities and being able to yank one of Alex's ribs out. Then of course there was how Nala and Simba were still alive after being smacked into by weapons. Jun stated that his intentions were far different then the black market dog designers: Where they kill the failures, Jun merely gives them away. Roll was their first test subject, proving the theory correct. Shadow, Simba, Nala(The Wilson Family dog, Holly's dog), and Rouge(St. Rachael's security dog) were all bought from his store. His intention was to combat the hell that Alex and Tanya created, protecting ordinary people. Dogs were natural protectors and guardians so he helped make that more pronounced and wanting pets to defend out of love and not fear. Cats, birds and other pets were used too so the possibilities were endless. Simba was a lucky dog, being taught by Kiba on how to fight and scout. Thus why he was security at Tiffany's store, lulling fools trying to steal from her into false sense of security. Wyatt petted him, Simba licked his hand. "Hey, Simba. Come to visit me?" Wyatt asked. Simba barked, Wyatt chuckled. he was so big now, he was a scared runt as a puppy. He put something on his black collar, it was an invention of Jay's. The Animal Chatter Translator, successor of his Baby Babble Translator(translator for babies). it did what it's predecessor did, it translated dog's barkings, cat's meows and etc., and made them in whatever language the owner spoke or what they themselves knew. Jay finally made these portable enough to attach to collars or feet as a bracelet. "Wyatt, I missed you! I hate it when you go to school..." Simba whined in a young voice. Wyatt sighed, petting him. Simba sat next to him while resting on his lap, "Another mix, Wyatt?" Simba asked. Wyatt nodded, trying to finish. Success! It was perfect now!

They both heard a howl, Simba got up and lifted one of his long ears. That was Nala's howl! She needed help, now! "What's wrong, Simba?" Wyatt asked. Simba grabbed the door knob and turned it with his mouth, getting it opened. "Holly's in trouble and Nala can't get to her." Simba told him. Wyatt ran out the window, Simba nudged the door closed and ran out the window. Both of them landing on their feet, seeing Shadow missing. Ah, so heard Nala's howl too? Good...She needed the extra help from the sound alone! Simba ran faster, seeing the problem: Several large dogs were fighting with Nala and Shadow! They were outnumbered five to two, Simba looked at Wyatt, "Go to Holly, I got this!" Simba said before dashing off. Wyatt ran passed the dogs, Simba, Nala and Shadow kept them at bay. One of them slipped by and went for Wyatt, only to be stopped Rouge. Wyatt climbed up to Holly's Window, this was the fastest way!

* * *

><p>In Holly's room, Holly is defending herself from a boy. While it was true that boys would sneak into St. Lucy girls' windows, this boy got passed her locked window that had a electrical trap on it! The boy had climbed in and jumped inside, confessing his love for her. Holly of course wasn't flattered. Afraid in fact, since she heard his full name when introduce himself: Daniel Smith. The boy of course tried to ease her fears of him by telling her that he was loaded, that his Father owned half of Ninjago's underground and that he would be even richer. She knew who this kid was and was terrified, he was that bastard's son! The Bastard? Alexander Smith. Now why was Holly so frightened of him? Well, she has a good reason. Alexander Smith was so obsessed with her Mom that he kidnapped her once, when she was barely two...Alex had touched her...Taking her purity away before she knew what it was. Of course, Henry was pissed, almost killing him before he escaped. This made the bounty on him escalated, adding child molestation to his charges. Any bounty hunter who had a kid was in hot pursuit of this man, all who had this charge were too dangerous to let run loose! And the son of that pervert was in her room, confessing his love of her and asking to be his girlfriend...She was scared..."Leave me alone!" Holly yelled. Danny blinked, did he say something wrong? "It's ok, Holly. All I want is to be your boyfriend, please tell me yes!" He said cheerfully. Holly picked up her whip and screamed, whipping at him at random. He dodged, now that was very mean. "That wasn't very nice, put the whip down and give me a hug..." he urged. Holly continued to scream and whip at him, hitting his arm. He growled, ungrateful bitch! If she wouldn't come to him, he'd make her! "Fine, you want to play rough?" He asked. He threw down a pouch, paralyzing powder. She couldn't move, she couldn't even scream! No! Not again! Before he could even get near her, Wyatt snuck behind him and grabbed him.<p>

Danny pushed Wyatt back, only for him to climb in after balancing. So...This kid was Alex's son? Had he ANY idea what his disgusting Father did to her?! It wasn't a wonder why she was screaming in terror! In her mind, she was surrounded by them! All that trama coming back to her that everyone worked so hard into getting rid off, this moron brought it right back 10 fold! Danny growled, he heard of this kid...He was Holly's best friend. Oh no! he wasn't going to take what belonged to him! He got here first! "Get lost, Belmonte! This babe's mine!" Daniel barked. "The fuck she is! Your Father molested her at 2, if anything, this fucking disqualifies you being within 50 feet of Holly!" Wyatt barked back. Daniel went to slash at him, Wyatt dodged. "I know about that, I don't care." Daniel shrugged. What?!Wyatt was about to vomit, he KNEW what his Dad did and still went after Holly? Honestly, he didn't think she'd forget it, did he? Wyatt took out his whip and attacked, he didn't want to give this idiot any mercy for what he just said! "Disqualified? Me? Nope, that you, Your just her friend and nothing more. Because of what Dad did, it makes me the best candidate to be a her boyfriend, I can make her feel better then you ever could!" Danny egged farther. That's it! Wyatt whipped at him, finally grabbing him and flicking him out the window. Tammy got up to the room, seeing the damage and seeing Wyatt here. She cried, that bastard had a SON?! And he was after Holly, no! This was a nightmare! He would never leave them alone! All Tammy could say was sorry over and over, Henry was called over to bring Tammy home for the day, being far too upset to finish her paperwork.

Wyatt didn't blame her, she felt like it was all her fault that Holly was being made to suffer. He took out the pills to combat the paralyzer, slipping the pill in and giving her water. He picked her up and put her on her bed, She grabbed his arm weakly. "Wy...Can you hold me...?" She asked weakly. She didn't want Wyatt to leave, she didn't want to be alone right now. He sighed, he hated it when she was crying...He propped himself back on the bed and brought her closer to him, she snuggled into his chest and put her arms around him. He was warm...And his chest was so hard now. He use to be soft here but now...He was all muscle here. She remembered that he promised to be stronger just to protect and heal her...He did it, she didn't want him to ever leave her side...Maybe she was too clingy? Wyatt groaned, he wanted to keep Holly safe and low and behold...That freak got in and almost raped her! He couldn't take it if she was kidnapped again...He hugged Holly and put his head on her hers, smelling her hair. It did smell nice...She was also soft...VERY soft. She was always soft before but now? She was really soft, which was shocking to him. "I won't let that junior bastard near you again, him or his Father, Bastard senior..."Wyatt growled. She loved how safe she felt with him, she held him tighter. No one could do that, just him...

* * *

><p>In the Morning, we find Henry talking to Gene.<p>

"You can't be serious! The little bastard was in my daughter's room and tried to rape her! Charge him!" Henry growled.

Gene groaned...He would do that but the school was under fire right now, any upset could shred the budget. The little prick probably knew that and so did his Father, which was why he saw his name on a donation check. He took it begrudgingly, he knew he couldn't turn it away. Henry looked at Gene, wasn't he gonna do something? "Mr. Wilson, I understand your frustration and your anger but my hands are tied with the budget at the moment. I'm not happy with this either but I can't do a thing." Gene sighed. Henry growled, that was a lie! "Don't bullshit me, it's all about money then the safety of my daughter who's the same age as yours? I don't care if it'll destroy the budget, get that little bastard arrested!" Henry barked. Gene shook his head, "Calling the police will only make things worse, Mr. Wilson. You know they won't help us." He warned. Gene closed the door and locked it, pulling out the check. henry growled, that bastard sent a check!? "I got this in the mail." Gene answered. Henry felt a chill, Alex KNEW that Gene couldn't help Henry due to being Principal and used it as a controlling tool. Gene was tied down and the check that Alex sent was a way to rub it in. This was killing Gene, he wanted to put him away but the police wouldn't help. They would make things worse, how? Closing down the schools that in the public eye were evil, arresting them on all fake charges that they'd conjure up and letting Alex go. Why? The bastard now had half of the underground as income, he was a part of the economy in Ninjago and to remove him was disastrous.

No one could touch the bastard, not legally. Bounty hunters had more range though, so far he wasn't caught. "Bastard...I'll kill him." Henry growled while leaving. Gene stood up and walked him out, "Mr. Wilson, the check is strictly between us, understand?" Gene warned again. Henry nodded, walking off. Gene closed the door, sighing. He took out a tile and punched it, smashing it into tiny pieces. "You hold my balls in your hands...For the moment, Alexander." he sighed while smiling.

* * *

><p>Wyatt saw that the teacher wasn't in yet, Mr. Wilson was his instructor this morning. Probably chewing out Principal Grant or Vice Principal Michael and or both of them for letting a pervert's son into his Niece's room last night. Wyatt growled, that wasn't happening again and if it did, The Guards and Guard dog were the least of his worries! Holly suffered enough, no more! He saw another boy in his class, talking about Holly. "She had Smith in her room, talk about loose!" He bragged. Wyatt threw a book at him, hitting the back of his head. "She's not Loose! That fool almost raped her!" Wyatt barked. The boy got up, "Pipe down Belmonte, we all know that you wanna bang her, so do we, first come first serve." he said with a chuckle. Wyatt grabbed his arms and twisted it behind him, he groaned in pain. "You stop talk about Holly like she's a slut or I'll rib off your arm and shove it up your ass!" Wyatt threatened. The boy smirked, "If Smith won't take her, then I will, I'll treat her like a real princess..." He grunted.<p>

**SNAP! POP!**

The boy yelled out pain from having his arm dislocated and broken at the same time, Wyatt let go of him and shoved him in his seat. "Shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down, next time I won't be so nice. " Wyatt growled before sitting down, he looked around for anyone else to make a comment about Holly. Everyone silenced themselves, he took his book off the floor and read it. Mr. Wilson got in and greeted the class, seeing Mr. Baxter's arm broken and dislocated. He saw Wyatt and sighed, writing him up. he didn't blame him, he treated Holly like a lady and to hear about gossiped about like meat drove him nuts. If it was him, he'd have put his own hand into his ass, making Mr. Baxter fist himself! He of course whined how much it hurt and that his Father was gonna sue him. Waytt of course ignored him, reading his book.

"Mr. Baxter! If you really in that much pain, go to the nurse! Don't disrupt the class with your whining!" Rai barked.

"I'll have my Father sue you and that period stain who did this to me!" Ken barked.

"Yes, yes...You say that every time I don't give you a 100% on your tests and quizzes, go, Mr. Baxter. " Rai groaned.

"Your unfair!" Ken barked.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rai yelled.

Ken ran off, Rai sighed and apologized, blaming lack of coffee for his grouchiness. Wyatt and Kono knew that it wasn't lack of Coffee that put him in a bad mood. Having your niece molested would sour ANYONE'S mood, coffee or no coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>Now we all see why everyone wants the bastard dead, Bounty hunters have the fun job...They get to hunt these guys down and treat them as they want to before turning them in. Oh and kiddie diddlers with bounties don't usually last for too long, being nabbed by the same day their bounty was put up and under $50. And bear in mind, this is a FICTONAL read so any rules here aren't match ups to the real world equivalents or even existing. C<strong>**ome on, Wyatt! Will you kiss her already, you've got Alex's son as competition plus Bexter's brat! **

**They're baaaaaack...School life at Darkley and or St. Rachael is a bitch, isn't it?**


	7. Act 6

****Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Act 6: My King Of Normalcy-My Bunny Tidbit<strong>

"Ed-san? See that Red bastard anywhere?"

"No, Jacob-san...We're safe."

"Who's safe?"

The two boys in black uniforms turned and saw their aforementioned "Red bastard" looming over them as the intimidating rouge colored shadow he was, screaming while running away. We find that this is Japanese Anime, this particular Anime was designed by Luica Dupree, translated by Ataru Yogan, Written by Walter McCoy, Co-written by Vanessa Johnson, voices done by them and a few others...The Anime was base on the Devil's Hand and The Devil's Garden's story. Ataru taught his friends how to speak Japanese as their writers insisted that they stick within their group as much as possible, which was a smart move. This wasn't their first Anime either...Their technical first was The Elemental Ninja story arc. No one would guess that the entire Anime was done by just 10 people! never mind that the Artist wasn't Japanese but a literal Frenched Sothern belle! After That? The Teacher Story Arc, based around Havoc and his group's story. The next Arc after this? The one that most fans of the Series of Arcs looked forward to, The Elemental Mob Arc. It was still in production, not one episode was put out. The kids watching it were the Walker twins and Chester McCoy(Walter and Vanessa's Son), he decided to watch this with the twins. He had been friends with them since they were babies, he was the only other boy whom had self control and just viewed the girls as buddies. Chester was proud of his parents, having the balls to be actors as well as soldiers. The twins thought they'd hate it, after a few episodes they liked it and grew fond of the Characters based on their Grandpa Walker and Great Grandfather Walker. Chester was impressed at how real it seemed, all the emotion that ALL of them could pull off in their Characters...in each arc...The story changed, settings were changed...Even how they all behaved when characters changed.

Chester left for the night, telling the girls that the DVD sets were a Dorm gift. Cyan and Damini thanked him for the gift, he was so generous! Even if it was just a story, the fact that Chester told them that it was real was mind blowing. Yet...Based was the word and with all based on, it was mostly added onto. No one could tell if it was really or if it wasn't, they were clever to do this.

* * *

><p>In the room below, we find Georgia, Rebecca and Olivia watching something a more...spicy. Georgia ordered a movie for them to watch, a porno. Now how did she get it since she was minor? Easy, before the black market was closed, she bought it. She wanted to ruin the innocent of not just herself but Rebecca's and Olivia's as well. Besides, they ALL had to know what this was and what it was about. Pornos are just actors acting like their are having sex, faking it or warmed up just for the shot. An embarrassing question she dared to ask her Mother about, no way she'd ask her Dad about that! It was a nice piece of Horny Heaven, just about a high school couple having sex in the school in various places and various positions. Of course the boy and girl were unrealistically proportioned, another Prono standard. Ugly people certainly weren't gonna turn you on! It sure was raw for it being fake, nothing was left out...<p>

"Huh, so THAT'S what it looks like?" Rebecca asked while blushing.

"It figures that they would shave it but it looks so weird..." Georgia groaned.

"How did I get talked into watching this?!" Olivia groaned while blushing.

Olivia wasn't use to this crap, what was wrong with that red head?! It was sort of amazing but at the same time, intimidating...This wasn't how it was suppose to go, right? If so, she wanted to skip it! That "thing "was way too big! What if Nathan had that size, how the hell would she even get it in?! It couldn't possibly fit down there! After it was over, Olivia was about to move until she stopped...Oh, God...She didn't! Georgia and Rebecca got and noticed that Olivia wasn't moving, they both saw darker shading on the spot she was sitting. Georgia giggled, aww...Olivia was adorable...She had her first lady willie, Olivia pouted while crying a bit.

"How's it feel to get your first pop of girl wood?" Georgia teased.

"Fuck you, I hate you!" Olivia barked in defense.

* * *

><p>Nathan drank a divider mix, having some Copy Clay dolls ready so he could talk to Eros about controlling himself. Eros, Andrew and Tyler appeared before him, sighing. Andrew and Tyler looked at Eros, he merely turned away and closed his eyes. Andrew was about to kill him, having about had it with his snooty attitude, He swing him like a dead cat! Tyler pushed his glasses up to his face more, sighing. Eros didn't see himself as wrong, if anything, he thought himself normal. Men are primal beasts, all instinct. Why deny millions of years of evolutionary drive? Without it, humans would have been extinct! He smirked and blushed, thinking about Olivia's backside.<p>

"Eros, please control yourself, I'm running out of plasma drops!" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, quit having those stupid nosebleeds and quit peeping, you useless pervert!" Andrew yelled.

"Eros, have some consideration for Nathan, all this peeping falls back on him when you come back from trancing in!" Tyler advised.

Eros turned away farther, of course they got on his case. He couldn't help having a nosebleed with so much beauty surrounding him that he couldn't keep up mentally with the pace. Porn magazines just wasn't doing for him anymore, he needed to see the real thing! And to think...if she was hot from the back, think of just how wonderful the front of her was! God, given her evenly balanced proportions...She was perfection! And if Nathan had any kind of stones, he'd man up and claim that goddess now before someone else! His stupidly high morals and timid-ness was gonna keep him a virgin and alone!

"If you saw what I saw, you would be thanking me instead of scolding me!" Eros groaned.

"That's ridiculous, We ALL saw what you saw!" Tyler groaned with a blush.

And Nathan couldn't unsee it...He blushed, she really filled out since they were kids...Waitaminute! The hell was he thinking!? Your not Eros, your not a pervert! But...then again, he could study the curves of her- No, cut it out! Damn him, that peeping tom! THAT'S what his name should have been! Eros licked his lip and thought about the front Of Olivia's body. She had to be full breasted B cup at least or even a firm C cup...Either one would have been a compliment to her! Andrew growled again, that idiot was slurping over Olivia like a steak! Tyler sighed, feeling bad for Nathan. Unlike those two...He liked Nathan and respected him, seeing why he was the dominate persona. All of them heard the window closing, looking to see their intruder. Seeing that it was a girl, Tyler watched Eros. He didn't make a move toward her, taking a step back in fact. This girl was someone that even Eros didn't want...Not a good sign. The girl smiled, Nathan was even more handsome then she thought. She must have him...Erica Bones wanted this boy, now if only she could do away with his annoying personas...Ah, but she could actually..."Good Evening Nathan...I've been waiting to meet you..." She flirted. She quickly tossed rocks tied to strings at them, rendering them as useful as tied down cattle! Nathan was about to counter until he felt himself stabbed into, Erica giggled. He wouldn't move thanks to this enhanced formula...He was all hers now, she licked his cheek.

She was gonna enjoy taking every last bit of this juicy rabbit...

* * *

><p>Olivia felt a shift in the air, something wasn't right! She ran out of the window, stunning Georgia and Rebecca. Olivia got to the Darkley Dorms and saw a window opened, she growled. Who the hell was in Nathan's room!? She heard a yell, Nathan?! She scaled up the building, finding the culprit and why he was yelling. Poor Nathan was about to molested by some bratty girl, who the hell was THIS dead whore?! No matter, she was DEAD anyway! Oiliva dashed to her, Erica dodged. "Three's a crowd, Garamadon! This rabbit's mine now!" Erica screeched. Olivia cracked her knuckles, really? "I beg to differ, bitch...Get out now and I MIGHT let you walk out with both your Ds intact..." Olivia warned. Erica threw a knife at her, Olivia rushed her again before she ran away. Damn...She was too damn fast...She HATED fast targets...She untied Eros, Tyler and Andrew, watching the clay bodies dry and turn to powder. Time was up, the copy clay was dried up. Good, she could talk to Nathan alone. She hated Andrew because he was such an asshole, always calling her doll and trying to pick a fight! Eros? Pervert, peeps on her, moving on. Tyler was nice and didn't really cause her trouble, she could deal with him. Then there was Nathan, she didn't know what to do. The best she could think of was laying his head on her lap, Nathan blinked and blushed. After telling the gaurds about what happened, all the that Cole could tell her stay with him and keep him awake since the nurse and Principal weren't here and let it edge off in time. Olivia sighed, petting his head. He shouldn't get her attention but he was happy to get it, she was tending to him in some form.<p>

He was tall now, she use to be taller them him. Even though he had muscle, he was thin compared to the rest of his classmates in Warfare. Nathan gulped, she hadn't a single clue...Not one to how beautiful she was. She was beautiful even back then, now she had curve to her and that added to it..."Olivia, thanks...I wish I could give you real thank you somehow..." Nathan sighed after his voice came back. Olivia smirked, she had something. "You can." She giggled. He was about to ask what until he saw her bend down, putting her lips on him. His first kiss...It was too good be true but warmth couldn't be faked. So soft too...Olivia dipped her tongue in, tasting salad on him. She took a few more smooches in before stopping, letting some saliva brake off. She licked her lip and blushed, she really hoped she did it right. Nathan was frozen, he felt all of that...So...THAT was a kiss... He didn't think tongues was involved but from what she did, it felt good...After about 6 minutes, Nathan got into his bed. she bade him a good night while he did the same. He gulped, he still felt her lips and tongue on and in his mouth...Still tasting chocolate...He chuckled nervously, even if it was taken from him...He'd actually let her do that again...He felt something wrong, he looked down and blushed heavily...Blood circulation seemed to be just fine from the tent he was pitching in his sheets!

Calm down...Don't think about it, Don't thing about it...Down, GO DOWN!

Before his dignity does...

* * *

><p>The next day, a commotion was made in Principal Grant's office. Neo walked out, Carla groaned while rubbing her forehead. Good god, that woman was handful for being so small! Her and her other personas all barked at her about the young lady sneaking into Nathan's room and attempting a rape on him...Had Olivia not interfered. How the hell did she even function with all of them talking all at once in that brain of hers?! Her concerns were understandable and despite popular male believe, Men CAN be molested and or raped against their own will. And it was quite humiliating as men are seen as the *tougher* of the sexes, this was also not completely true as each gender had it's gold and it's lead. But this was of course, Carla's opinion...Even though it was cruel, Carla had a reputation of the school to think about. Principal Rosa already did the ground work, now she had to keep it...The slightest problem would bring them down back to being a School of whores...So that was their plan? Tanya had gotten smarter, ballsy too...Taking over the underground and owning half of it, it was troubling to say the least. She giggled, smirking..."Enjoy your spoils, Tanya...While you can..." She sighed.<p>

She closed her door gently. Hopefully, Mrs. Gallagher would keep herself together and do anything stupid...She had one Teacher already falling apart at the seams. She didn't need the School's nurse losing it next...

* * *

><p>Olivia sighed, giggling a bit. She got her first kiss at last...Even if she kinda stole it...She stopped giggling once she heard a girl talking about Nathan, she grew upset immediately... Who was it?! Who was the next bitch on her shit list? She saw that it was Damini and Cyan, getting calmer. Damini felt her staring, "Yes, Olivia?" She asked. Olivia looked at them carefully, something about her tone she didn't like. Was she...No way...Damn it and here she thought that she wouldn't have anymore rivals for Nathan, that Bones brat was enough! She stood up, looking down at the twins. "Since your family, I'm only going to warn you once: Back...Off." Olivia warned. Cyan and Damini looked at each other, ohh...So Queen pain in the ass was threatening them? And to think, they had each other to worry about when all along, Olivia wanted him too. And here they wanted to AVOID a catfight, not happening.<p>

"No." They both said.

"No? So you two have the chick dicks to say no to ME?" She asked.

"Yes, how's it feel to here that word for the first time in your life, Princess?" Cyan asked.

"Now, now, Cyan...She's heard it before, I believe Nathan told that to you." Damini added.

"You two are cruising for bruising, lose your attitude or lose your teeth! Both sets!" Olivia snarled.

Every thief student was waiting for a punch to be thrown, the static between the three of them could power a mansion! The Teacher walked in, all shocked to see whom was teaching the class this morning! Karina Kotestu was assigned this afternoon to teach a class, Grandfather Kotestu's district was gone and she refused any fight clubs' invitations...She got her teaching license and decided to teach these girls ALL she knew about speed, everything. She saw The twins and Olivia squaring up, oh dear...A love triangle? Hmm, it could get messy quickly: All three of them had two classes and shared speed as a second, not a good thing.

"Ms. Garmadon and both Ms. Walkers, Please sit down now!" Karina scolded.

"They fucking started it!" Olivia barked.

Karina glared at her, "Weather you or they started it doesn't matter and honestly, I don't care! NOW. SIT. DOWN." Karina lectured firmly.

Olivia and the twins sat down. Karina took out the chapter book and told them to open to page 67, to begin the lesson. The woman sighed after the class was done, still wondering what happened to Kyo. None of the family believed that he was dead, Deaf or not, he wouldn't be killed off so easily. Where was he hiding? She dared not to find out who was controlling Kyo's old territory, wanting to preserve the image and not pervert it with whatever monstrosity Alex and Tanya's forces created. She punched her hand, she knew what this lead to...Until Kyo came back, Kozue was The Kotestu Patriarch. And if not him, then Kenji.

Either way...There was no turning back to safer times, as soon as the mob was gone, so was that.

* * *

><p><strong>Things have become interesting, haven't they? Karina's abandoned the ring since Kyo had gone missing and his corner had been captured, just how bad is the underground now that Tanya and Alex have control of it and how will the Elemental Mob group's children handle being the leaders and the trees of knowledge of their families? They've got a hard road ahead of them...All of them.<strong>

**I feel I should explain this a bit: All Darkley and St. Rachael Families have a Patriarch and Matriarch, an example of this is having a Great grandmother or Father still around. When they die, the Grandparent takes over and if they are dead, the right goes to the Eldest child. However, they are exceptions...The Eldest has the right to forfeit it and give it to another but this only goes to the second eldest, after that, it cannot be forfeited a second time. The Patriarch and Matriarch are typically responsible for holding and teaching future generations, accepting and denying marriage requests...The most traditionally inclined can even go as far as to have their family confided to one housing area and given an allowance, mimicking a Kingdom's system. ****The kind our group's families mostly is? Mixed, they pick their own rules and which ones to follow. **


	8. Act 7

****Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Act 7: Two For The Price Of One<strong>

"Found him yet?!" A man asked.

"We lost him again, damn!" Another growled.

"How could we lose an old man so fast?! Oy, The chief'll have our Tucases canned!" A woman groaned.

"Doesn't matter, find Walker! He's not far with that injured leg..." The first chuckled.

After they went on the hunt again, we find Ed Walker peering out of the corner of a building...He knew it was a bad idea to be down here but he had to try and figure out what happened, he went with Fred to find out what was the fate of their Father's Restaurant. Ed and Fred couldn't believe their eyes when they saw it: Black Flash Restaurant was gone...Replaced with a neon building called Rosenberg Palace. Oh, it hurt to look at! And that narcissist had the nerve to put his family's name in those obnoxious lights! Ed was pissed off, this sight disgusting him! The Rosenberg family sided with Alex and gained this property thought it...People were going in and out, how easily these pricks forgot about loyalty...He and Fred knew Jake wasn't dead, he might permanently be sitting but he wasn't a duck! No doubt The Rosenburgs made up the rumor that Jake was killed off just to scare the Walkers, if he was dead, were was his body then? Not a trace of Jake was found, Black Flash was totally empty. No staff members or Jake...All paintings, plates and such were gone, nothing of value to steal from him. Of course, Mordechai saw Fred and Ed walking around. He smiled at them, how did it feel that they were dragged back into the dirt once again? At last, Jake Walker's territory belonged to him and his family, now they get the glory they so richly deserved while the Walkers would just wallow in the mud where they belonged.

He would see to it that ALL the Walkers were to be destroyed, at least, the Walker Men(He never learns, do he?). He had the audacity to ask if his Daughters would be interested in his boys now and ditch their hubbies, if they wanted REAL men. Ed's answer? A Dagger tossed into his arm. Mordechai's reply? Having his goons shoot at him. If they were going for swiss cheese, they needed to work on their aim! They only got one hole in him, Fred and he scattered, they'd be harder to find if they were separated. Fred was shot at twice, he was low on blood right about now with all this running around. They had to get out of here and get Fred to Zoe, FAST! He dashed out, grunting in pain while running. The goons caught on and chased him, looks like he was gonna have to cheat a bit if he wanted to get out of here alive! He saw Fred ahead off him, looking exhausted. Blue lighting went out of his feet and Ed accelerated, picking up Fred and getting them out of the underground. He put him down after they got to the bakery, Ed panted heavily. They shouldn't have stopped...Fred saw his twin looking so tired. At 17, running wasn't difficult for them. At 50? Ed's age was showing...His speed was so slow now that he had to use his channel to speed up, that never happened before. Fred wasn't doing too well either, being slower then Ed but still pretty fast. They saw Zoe and Edna, they didn't look so good either. They heard running, Mordechai's goons were closing in! Before any of them could do anything, they were pulled into the shadows. "Shh!" They're savior urged. As soon as they left again, Ed looked up and smiled. "Victor? Boy am I happy to see your fat ass!" Ed whispered.

He got them to the Jones Manor so they could be taken care of, Aretta tended to them. All of them sighed. Crunch still looked as imposing as always, Aretta had a few wrinkles but she still looked pretty. As soon as Zoe was fixed up, she let Fred suck on her blood. "It's revolting, isn't it?" Ed turned and saw Richard. Yikes, he didn't look too good either. He looked pretty thrashed but he was moving around just fine, it was impressive. Even at 65, he was a sight behold. He saw what they did to Leroy and Shuji's training ground...It was in such poor taste that even that idiot Master would gag on it! Clay was pretty messed up as was Isaac and Kenji, even Jack and James weren't safe! So this was what it was like having this responsibility? Intense to say the least...

"Dad...Where the hell are you?" Ed wondered mentally.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM!<strong>

Wyatt's face was blackened with dirt, his mix failing. "Damn you, Dad!" He growled to himself. Our boys were in the Kitchen, making food. At least the ones doing so, Nathan and Wyatt were cooking. Nathan chuckled, poor guy. His Dad COULD NOT cook at all and at least 15% of the time, he botched up epically. While yes, they had food but they wanted to make their own, make their own buffet so to speak, just for themselves. Azuma and Eugene were already done and were now waiting for them. Wyatt growled at Nathan, he HATED that he was just as good as him! Kono laughed, finding his dirty face appropriate to his attitude!

"You've never looked better, Wy-not!" Kono laughed.

"Fuck off, Kone-head!" Wyatt growled.

Zack was sleeping on his arms, napping to ignore the petty fight. A sweet smell hit his nose, the heck was that? It was a blueberry smell, candy? Wyatt and Nathan were making dinner foods so that...Zack opened his eyes and looked around, seeing another boy in the kitchen. He looked calm while waiting for whatever was in the pot. He took out some of the candy and waited for it dry, dropping it on the floor for the candy to crack. He smiled, perfect! He poured the syrup into ball molds, Zack rose a brow to that. How archaic...Didn't old fashion Confectioners make candy that way? The way that it seemed to be done seamlessly would suggest that he had been at it for years, he saw other molds of what he suspected as other flavors. My! He could open a candy store with the amount he had! Azuma recognized the boy, Jake Krawler. Looks like he was gonna make some profit, with all that candy. Hard balls of flavored sugar, they all looked delicious! Jake flinched a bit, "Oh, good evening...I was wondering what all those smells were from." Jake greeted. Nathan and Wyatt finished and took a look, amazed. They KNEW he was better then he was acting as, look at all this work! "I don't know what that kid's problem was but you obviously don't want to be found." Wyatt stated. Jake nodded, clenching his fist a bit.

"Yeah, that kid is a Rosenberg...In order to make their restaurant better, they are looking for kids who can bake and or cook well. If I pretend to suck, he won't come for me." Jake explained.

The boys offered to share their food with him, Jake nodded, wanting to try some. In trade, he gave the boys some of the candy he made. They had asked why he was hunting for good cooks, all the boy could tell them was that it was all a chest puffing test: To show off. It was an self ego stroking, all sighed. Jake bowed and was about to walk out until he heard screaming, the hell? They all saw Cyan and Damini dashing though with said boy on their tail, Kono got pissed. Who ever was hounding his cousins had better stop!

* * *

><p>Cyan panted, the hell was that idiot's problem!? It was as if he never saw a girl before! Damini were running for their lives before they knew it, Cyan was his target though...Currently. She panted, the heck did he want? But judging from that creepy and gross face he was making at her and panting over with, did she EVEN want to know?! Hershel Rosenberg smiled, at last...He found the true Walker line, the pretty twins. Beautiful Damini who seemed to spin mixes out like silk...Lovely Cyan, bursting with smiles and healthy beauty...Both girls were so beautiful and wonderful, he couldn't choose between them both! And who said he had to? He could take them both but one would do for now...After all, he was only ONE boy...And he was about to become a man...<p>

**CRACK!**

Kono rammed into his ribs and knocked him away from Cyan, he growled. Cyan hide behind Kono, she was still freaking out. Hershel got up, coughing out blood. He looked at the red headed prince, humph...So this was Konohamaru Kotestu, he didn't look as terrifying as the rumors of him painted him as. Right, this was the twins' violent cousin. How dare that wild animal hit him! He walked up to them, Kono standing in front of Cyan, this perverted herbal jerk wasn't getting any closer! Nathan ran to them, Hershel scoffed. Too many animals in one place was bad, he would have to retreat. Kono gave chase while Nathan stayed with Cyan, Damini ran to them and tripped on Cyan. Nathan sighed, they must have been running themselves ragged running from that nut case! He took out the blue gel jar and a bottle of water, even if it was just swelling, it couldn't hurt. He took Damini's feet and used the water, massaging them and her calves. Damini allowed him to manipulate her leg muscles to get them less tense, she blushed once she felt his hand touching her thighs and rear. Nathan blushed heavily, he was only being through so stop blushing! The dirty blond girl felt him work her thighs, feeling him using the gel to glide from foot to rear...Once it was all rubbed in, he let go and began to work on Cyan's feet. His hands...so warm and gentle yet they were rough when they pulled at her sore muscles, Cyan blushed as his hands grazed her thighs and cheeks. Nathan's face grew red as beet, it was innocent! It was innocent! He rubbed all the gel in and sighed, it felt like he wasn't breathing at all!

Cyan and Damini saw the innocent rabbit looking so flustered from rubbing their legs, it was cute. Damini lost all self composure and kissed him, Nathan froze in place. Again, his lips were stolen...She didn't waste anytime in putting her tongue in and tasting him, at least two more kisses in before she let go. Cyan pouted, Damn her...Getting ahead of her, she snatched Nathan's lips. Annnnd that makes three, why did they all want to kiss him so badly?! What was so good about him that it should be awarded with a kiss? Damini growled, kissing Nathan again. This went back and forth, until Kono got back. He saw his girl cousins clinging onto Nathan, who looked like he was about to die. Nathan woke up and saw Kono glaring at him, ohh...So THAT was Nathan's REAL intentions, huh?! He cracked his fists, Rabbit stew coming right up!

"The fuck do you think your doing, you perverted rabbit...?" Kono asked in a dark voice.

"Kono, this isn't what it looks like!" Nathan tried to convince.

"The fuck it isn't, you playboy bunny!" Kono barked.

Nathan ran off, Kono chased him.

"YOU CAN'T RUN!" Kono roared.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Nathan yelled while sobbing.

* * *

><p>The next day, the twins felt guilty that Nathan got hurt by Kono from him jumping to conclusions, he almost killed him! The girls glared at the other, they both had gotten their first kiss from him. Was their anything that they didn't HAVE to share!? All Kono said to them? "Don't throw yourselves at guys, your bodies are temples." It's nothing that their Mother and Father didn't tell them, and who the hell was he to tell them what and not to do?! A girl with black hair sighed, those twins were at it again. She pouted, Nathan didn't really see JUST how lucky he was, the dummy. Most guys would be committing murders just to be in his shoes! Allison Gallgher was the baby sister of Nathan, the same class as him and the being both. Unlike Big Bro Nathan, she was a rare 10 petal. She had nine personalities, all of which were hard to follow at times. She punched her head to shut all of them up from talking, her head couldn't take anymore this morning!<p>

She herself was jealous...She had a crush on Cyan, she was so pretty and cool...She was disappointed to find out that she liked guys, she was so sure that Cyan was into girls. "I hate you, Nathan...I hate you so much..." She muttered into her desk. "You seem rather tense, Gallagher." She looked up and saw her moss haired classmate, Miss Lesown looked at her while smiling. Allison felt like she saw that smile somewhere...Her Nana use to smile at her like that, Nana Julie...She hoped that she was ok and not dead...Julianna heard her muttering and giggled to herself...Ah, love...Straight, gay or bi, it was always so much fun to watch. The more people involved, the funnier it was. Nathan had both the Walker twins and lady Garmadon's affection and attention all the while sweet baby sister Allison had a girl crush on one of twins, never mind the dark side taking an interest in Nathan as well and the twins! Ohh, it was too much! After class, Allison looked at Julianna. She asked herself two important questions:

Who was that girl? And...Why did she feel as thought she had met her before?

* * *

><p><strong>Random enough for ya? And if you all wondering why Ed and the rest are so old, here why: Even thought this is 10 years ahead...Wyatt and his group are all 15 years of age. This means that anyone who was 35 is now 50, anyone who was 40 is now 55, anyone who was 50 is now 65. But you go to give Ed and the other adults some credit: even though they are working with the fact that their power decreases as they age, they were able to dodge death. the one thing that doesn't disappear as you age? Elemental Channel, this either stays the same or grows over time with constant training. <strong>

**Talk about pathetic, seems as though the rival families got the gull to not just take over but bulldoze they're territories and decorate. I hope that who the cook in charge is praying that Jake IS dead...Remember what happened to Morty when Ed caught him in his Junkyard? Jake is FAR worse then his boys, he doesn't care if he kills you and he'll make sure you ask to be...**

**As for Nathan, sheesh! Any other boy would have been tapping those cheeks before Kono showed up! No wonder Eros is so angry with him! Or his sister for that matter! And yeah, Allison wants Cyan. The girls a handful to say the least with 9 other chicks in her head! Trust me, she isn't the only sibling here who wants some action. **

**So what will happen now?**


	9. Act 8

****Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Act 8: The Truth Revealed<strong>

Holly yawned, she couldn't sleep...Maybe one of the girls was in the kitchen making something. If not, she'd just steal a few things and go bug Damini to cook them for her. She knew how to shake a pot but she didn't want to, now the cafeteria is this way so...She stopped moving, hearing something that caught her ear. Moaning? Ugh...Someone else was getting their "midnight snack" too... She was about to ignore it until she bumped into someone. They both feel down, Holly opened her eyes to see who she knocked over. She froze, she knew that brown head of hair anywhere! What the Hell was Jason doing here?! The brown haired boy looked up with his purple eyes and freaked, his big sister was the last person he needed to see right now! Jason Wilson had come to St Lucifer to find a cute girl to flirt with and maybe if he was lucky, to spend the night with. Unfortunately, the unlucky 13 year old found his older sister instead. Holly glared at him while he backed up, she followed him. Why was Jason here? He wasn't here to do what she thought he was gonna do, now was he? He was only 13, he had better not have just come out of girl's room! Mom and Dad would murder him! Never mind what she'd do!

"Jason...Why are you at St. Rachael in the middle of the night?" Holly asked.

"T-that's my business! Why are you here and not trying to nail Wyatt?" Jason asked back.

"Don't dodge the question, answer now!" Holly growled.

They both stopped in mid argument, listening to that sound again. It wasn't moaning...Singing? No, it WAS singing! But who? Jason and Holly went to the auditorium, finding a girl singing on the stage. She was wonderful, that voice...it was gorgeous...The young lady finished singing, Jason and Holly clapped. She jumped a bit, seeing them there. Mary Silwon blushed, oh my, she had an audience? "Miss Wilson...Good Evening..." She greeted. Holly giggled, she knew it...She was singing badly on purpose...She knew why she was hiding, understanding. Almost all of their Chorus members were abducted and forced to sing for Alex's base of operation...Her Nana Mary's Club Noir was gone...not a trace of it left. Guess her first sip with her was on hold...Until this was over. If she was bad, they wouldn't go for her. Mary of course froze up at first, catching a dagger thrown at her. What wonderful aim...Any second later and this would be in her heart, she looked up and then smiled a bit. "Holly and Jason were confused by this, who would- Holly recognized the dagger, that zig-zag pattern... Mary threw the dagger back, Damini grabbed it.

"Nice catch." Damini said calmly.

"Miss Walker, Good evening." Mary giggled.

"Cut the crap, Mary. I know who you are, I know who ALL of you are in fact..." Damini growled.

Mary sighed, crafty...The jig was up already? Good, she feared they would NEVER catch on. She was a bit disappointed, wanting Holly to be the one to confront her. They heard clapping, seeing another familiar face sitting in one of the front row seats. Holly got upset, why? Why did they hide? Why did they worry them like this? Didn't they know that Mom and the rest were fretting about them and if they injured or not!? Velma got up, Holly had all rights to be angry. As did Cyan and the rest of them, the next part she also expected.

**SLAP!**

"Why...WHY DID YOU HIDE!? TELL ME!" Holly screeched.

Velma sighed, putting her hands on Holly's shoulders. Holly struggled, nothing she could say could even EXCUSE the crap they pulled! Velma tightened her grip, causing her to flinch. It was a stern squeeze and yet she felt pain from it, just how strong was Nana Tucker? Velma made Holly look at her, she needed her to pay attention. Even if it didn't excuse it, she should know why. When they came up with this, it was at the last minute. They knew that they would be hunted down, they knew much and the was power. The other reason to chase them? The properties they took over were in their names still, forgeries just wouldn't cut it, they needed the real things to sign over the properties to them. They would be looking for elderly, not children. They're was another reason that they were taking children to work for them, they in truth, searching for the Elemental Mob. How dangerous...Their current generation was much smarter then the previous two...Jake's words for it? About time...

"I understand that your angry, Holly. I lied to protect all of you, I don't care about me. They'll catch onto us eventually, we wanted you kids to know first. The school is the most dangerous place right now." Velma explained.

"What?" Holly asked in confusion.

"The principals know we're here and allow it, due to how dangerous it is. I know it doesn't seem that way...A lot of students are being taken away, some are given back but the gifted are being kept. Nothing can be done either...The underground is off-limits to the law, Alex, Tanya and their allies control the underground completely as it stands, as for Ninjago...That's off limits as well: the slightest cowboy move anyone tosses could tip Ninjago's fragile peace and cause panic, something those beasts are waiting for..."Velma continued.

"If that true, then why can the bounty hunters do as they please? Or even negotiators? if it's that bad, NOONE should be able to do anything!" Holly pointed out.

Velma smiled, "They can since they are grey, they are law but are lawless as the laws are based on personal moral code and or gain. Unlike police, they can move freely without society's rules. They can rough up the people they catch and or talk with but none can kill...Unless they are in the underground, were law doesn't exist." Velma clarified.

Mary and Velma hugged Jason and Holly, expressing not to say a word. Velma and Mary looked at Jason in suspicion...Why was here at Darkley, this late at night? Jason got nervous...Uh-oh...Out of the frying pan and into the fire!

"Jason...why ARE you at St. Rachael this late at night?" Mary asked.

"You haven't been...entertaining any young ladies this evening, now have you?" Velma asked.

"Why do I get the third degree?! Holly's a girl, go yell at her!" Jason answered angrily.

* * *

><p>The next night, we find Velma ducking out in Cain's room. Well, now they knew...What was next? Keeping up the charade? Yes...That was gonna be hard! Velma continued to paint to ease herself, Cain merely watched her. He liked being able to see again, it allowed him to see the things he wanted to, like beauty. Oh and Velma's picture was pretty too. Velma smirked, feeling Cain's eyes on her again. Even when he was blind, it was as if he was staring at her. She wasn't dumb...He knew what he was REALLY gazing at, knowing his family's...appreciation for backsides and the legs leading to them. She giggled, history was repeating itself again...How? Well, they both found it wonderful and ironic that Holly and Wyatt liked each other. Cain wrapped his arms around her neck, Velma blushed and put a hand to one of his arms. Cain's ears twitched, he heard something climbing up to his window. It sounded rather frantic, desperate...Velma felt him tensing...Another young jezebel? She already made the first one fall down earlier...not that she blamed them: Cain was the very reason for Clay's, Cole's and even Wyatt's good looks, black haired and green eyed...He was very handsome. It was his curse: no one would leave him alone. Velma didn't do anything, she liked to duck in here to avoid boy's going into her room and asking if she would have sex with them, she could easily be their great grandmother at her actual age!<p>

Some things never changed...

"Help!" Holly screamed. Velma and Cain got up, Holly?! Cain opened the window, sure enough, Holly was fighting with a boy who was pulling on her underwear! Cain growled, getting pissed off at the sight. Dan Smith...How awful, no consideration or manners at all! Holly was frightened out of her mind right now, sobbing to get away from him and to keep her undies! Velma gave Cain's asking hand ammunition in the form of a hard textbook on Seduction, he threw it at the boy's head to make him release Holly's drawers! Velma assisted her Great granddaughter in getting up into the room, Cain shutting and locking the door. "You aren't injured, Holly dear?" Cain asked. She shook her head while clinging onto her Nana like a frightened child. Poor thing would wet herself if she got anymore scared! Holly pulled out her phone and called Wyatt, texting him. Dan climbed back up, breaking the window. He got in and saw Cain standing in front of Holly and Velma, blocking him from going any farther. "Hand Holly over and I won't beat the crap out of you both for getting in my way..."Dan threatened. Cain gave him a very stern look, would he now? "Go right ahead, you uncouth boar! Pigs like you have no right even LOOK at Women!" Cain insulted. Dan growled, pig!? Oh that does it! He threw a pouch at Cain and Velma, blinding them. Holly grabbed her whip until she realized that Velma and Cain were in the room and blinded, Dan smirked. "Now come, Holly. Let's make this night more memorable..." Dan chuckled.

Dan felt a sharp pain assault his back, he saw Wyatt. "I told you to leave Holly the fuck alone..." Wyatt growled. Dan got off his dagger and staggered a bit, Wyatt smirked. pain powder...He was feeling double the effect that a stab wound would give...Dan retreated, before Wyatt could whip at him. Good...And stay away, he thought. He saw Cain and Velma, why didn't they do something? Oh, right...They couldn't unless they wanted to be found, Wyatt healed them and checked on Holly. She just sobbed and clung on to his neck, why her damn it?! Why couldn't they just leave her alone!? He picked Holly up and took her to his room, Cain and Velma smiled...

"Wyatt, take care of Holly for me." Velma sighed.

* * *

><p>"Wy-Wy, Why can't he just go away!?" She cried.<p>

"That bastard! Grabbing at you like that...If he didn't leave I'd-" Wyatt growled.

" I don't want any other boys to be near me, I only want you..." Holly sniffed.

Wyatt blushed, was...that a confession just now? Surely he was hearing things but...Uh-oh. He felt Holly's hands rubbing up and down on his back, she snuggled into his neck. Her breathing tickled his throat, shit! No, not here! NOT NOW! DO NOT pop one while your best friend is crying her eyes out! This is the WORST possible time to even sport that around! Holly heard him gulp, he was getting nervous. She didn't want him to pull away, she meant what she said. She went up to his face and looked at him, both blushed. Again, they were at this crossroad, the question though: Would he cross over this time? or would she be the first to cross over? Wyatt gulped again, NOW he was sure what she was talking about...And here it was, dangled in front of him again. That bastard pulled her panties this time, what if the next time he- No! Don't think like that! Take it before Dan does! No...They took enough from Holly, too much. If Holly really belonged to him like he thought, here was a good way to confirm that. He kissed her, Holly finally let go of the breath he held and closed her eyes. She cried again but she was happy this time, getting the kiss she wanted this time. A boy's lips weren't so soft or warm, were they? Maybe, she didn't know until now. Her heart pounded, she liked this feeling she had. She felt even more safe, happier and more wanted, she walked her fingers up to his hands. She clasped his hands as fast as possible, as if trapping them in her grip.

She pushed into him lips harder, trying to give him the hint do go farther. He was about to pull back, she pushed him into his headboard, pinning him down and getting his mouth open. She started to smack her lips, digging into his mouth with her tongue. Wyatt started to ignore the little bells in his head, kissing her back and allowing this to continue. Holly took her hands and slid them up his lower back and gripped at his shoulders, allowing her legs to shifted around his waist. His head spun, what was happening? Did he even care at this point? He scooped up his hand through her curls and clawed at the back of her head, squishing her mouth as close to his as possible. His other hand sliding up her stomach and grasping the padded cup of her bra, he gave a soft squeeze. Holly moaned at that, gripping his shoulders harder. It hurt a little but it felt nice too, she felt him stop all of a sudden. Wyatt finally zoned back into the real world and looked down to see where his spacing out was getting him into: he was on top of Holly on his bed, her blushing and panting while her shirt was pulled up half way, exposing her left purple bra cup. Holly just looked at him, why was he stopping?! Holly's little moan snapped him out of it, he got off and his face matched his hair again in redness.

What in the hell was he doing?! How did one kiss escalated into an almost first time maker?! Now that he thought about it, this was going too fast...he didn't want to hurt Holly after she had been scared, it was wrong...Friend or gentleman...it wasn't fair to Holly. From how he saw it, she was being scared into his arms and that wasn't fair. "I'm sorry, Holly." Wyatt finally said. Holly blinked, why was he saying sorry? She wanted him, hel-lo! How clear was she just now?! "Why? Wy...I wanted to. Your not forcing me, it's fine." Holly assured. Wyatt sighed, "Hol, it's NOT fine with me. You were just frightened by that freak and...Your being scared into wanting me, when and if this happens...I want it to be on OUR terms. Not because we're scared into it..." Wyatt groaned. Holly got up, she shoved Wyatt. He looked up and saw her crying again, he was confused. "I'm not being scared into anything! If you didn't want me, you didn't have to pretend! Wyatt, your such a idiot!" Holly cried before running away. Wyatt wanted to stop her but stopped, he wasn't sure of what do. He didn't know how he felt right now, all he knew?

There was no turning back...Like it or not...He and Holly weren't friends anymore...Nu-huh...

They were officially love interests to the other...

* * *

><p><strong>Gahhhhh! Wyatt, why'd you stop? Boy, you don't stop half way! You go all the way or no way at all! Your Daddy didn't, nor your grandpa! Why is he stopping? Dude, she's LETTING you! Guys don't get that pass, don't pass it up! Girls play mind games and this one was easy! <strong>***sigh* As you all can see, this was frustrating to write. He wants a bite and he nibbles and just leaves it alone...Cole, Tiffany...What did you do to him and will Roxanne be the one you have to ACTUALLY worry about? Maybe she is, after all...Wyatt isn't taking after Daddy, not yet anyway. He IS interested in her, hopefully, he takes a full blown bite.**

**And yep, I haven't forgotten the other children. They're just younger here, that's all.**

***clears throat* Well, now we know that the Elemental mob is at the school and not dead or hurt(Not that it was THAT hard to figure out...) and that things are more complicated then they seem. How long with this keep?**

**Who knows, Who know...Not even I do and I'm writing this!**


	10. Act 9

****Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Act 9: TLC<strong>

Kono and Zack couldn't sleep last night, they had girls in their room. Very aggressive and crazy girls...They finally got lost but Kono and Zack both felt violated, why? Most boys at Darkley DREAMED of this! Well, Zack and Kono weren't most boys! They could do without the night time sneak attacks if was optional! While Kono's night time attacks made sense, Zack found his more puzzling. He looked at his reflection, he didn't see himself as all that attractive so he was puzzled. Kono felt someone petting him, if it was Wyatt, he'd kick his ass! He stopped when he saw that it Kai, Zack smiled at seeing his own Father waving at him. The two of them told them what happened to them last night, Kai and Zane smiled. My, what a turn...Not they blamed them, that kind of thing happening is appreciated more if it's made by someone you know and like, almost terrifying when a random girl does it to you! "Men want this kind of thing to happen.", yeah right. NOT ALL Men liked that, especially timid boys like Kono and Zack. Granted, Kono could be aggressive when he wanted to, despite his fire, he was timid. How would Kai know? Well, he himself WAS timid with his wife. That was still happening too, Kyra was able to see though it and own him. Was it possible that the two were more into the tougher sex? Possible but until they were sure, they were straight to them. The thing that made it worse? Zack told Zane that the person in his room wasn't necessarily a girl...Zane merely told him to not tell him the name, he had a feeling that...Woman reproduced, he looked up the info on him and wasn't pleased. Zane told him about Dorothy Jeandore, Mac Jeandore's Mother. What?! She pursued his Mother?! Zack tried to process this, finding it to make sense and be terrifying! Zane groaned, it was too soon to deal with that wench and her devil spawn! And all the work to scratch her back side...Zack admired his Father, throwing the gender rules out the window and defending his Mother from Dorothy. He decided to ask was inherited in his family, Zane was all too happy to tell him.

A liking to light foods, rice and soups...Being able to handle cold and barely tolerating heat...And then to preferred type of women. Zane told him that most Juliens men married docile but intelligent woman, woman who quite top heavy as they were kind. Zack froze on the last one, surely his Father was joking. But...Zack WAS breastfed as a baby and his Mother was the larger chest among her sisters...Ah...THAT's why. Juliens went after smart yet large bosomed women due to giving more milk the most, a survival tactic if anything. So if he had an inherited preference, then a brainy girl with a large chest would be around his area. He didn't feel like dating right now, he thanked his Dad for the info. Kono decided to ask, what was inherited with them? Kai sighed, telling him. Spicy foods, a liking to juicy meat, loving the heat and hating the cold...And preferred woman. Kotestu men liked cute woman, lots of energy and cheerful. Kono wanted to argue but thought about it for a moment. Nana Kotestu and Mom were pretty energetic, plenty cheerful, even adorable...Holy crap, it WAS inherited! Hmm...Did this mean he liked cheery, cute girls bursting with energy? Well, he did like his cousins enough to be overprotective of them.

Kai laughed, telling him that was the second thing that He shared with Grandfather Richard: Both Richard and the Kotestu line was possessive over what was theirs, be it territory or people. Kono smirked, oh! So it's a good thing! Well, maybe not for the Twins...Zane looked at Kai while smiling, Kai nudged him to stop. Now Kai saw why he didn't like Kai nor Cole at first, they reminded him too much of himself. Kai most of all, fire and wolf form. And a mini Richard was born...Zane liked his son being so quiet. Jay commented that he was like a silent protagonist and that even time he speaks, there's captions. Zane waked out when to go check on Sam, the more louder of the two. Sam was a red head as well and his loudness wasn't by much, he slammed a door or two in order to avoid being bothered. Kai followed, wanting to see if K.J. was doing alright. Both men wondered if they should try for daughters, so far it's been boys. Although, Lloyd, Jay and Cole said that they were lucky NOT to have them.

* * *

><p>We find a brown lynx running around in Ninjago, this one seemed too smart to be a zoo animal, was it even usual to find them with dark green eyes? The Smith goons smiled at her, they had her now...No where to run! The Lynx changed form, standing on two legs and becoming less feral. The human form of this Lynx was a young lady of 24, long straight brown hair...tanned skin and beautiful green eyes...her outfit was a black hoodie with blue jeans tucked into black boots. Amber Garmadon was going to visit her family until they showed up, stalking her into singing in Alex's pub. She refused, he only wanted her for bragging rights and because she was a huge singing success! She was an idol now, a celebrity...getting her to sing in his pub would soar his profits! She owed it to Mary NOT to waste her talents there, she gave Amber the start of her career! She panted, she had been dodging them since 2 weeks ago. She was tired now, if they were thinking that they'd take her while she was wonked, good luck! They wouldn't take her without a fight! Sasha wasn't around, not that she needed him...She got into a fighting pose and loosing her shades, glaring at them. The fight began, all who were on the street were optically captive as this thin tanned idol threw around 25 grown muscle bounded men as if they were paper! She flipped them onto their backs, slammed them into walls and poles without so much of sweat...So beautiful too...She feel on her knees, Damn...She was way too tired, she could barely stand up now! All men were about to jump up to her and assist her, all stopping when they saw Shen walking up to her. He took a deep breath and glared at all of them to back off, all freezing up like blocks of ice! Shen was glad to see his daughter but wasn't happy that she removed her shades, he put her glasses on her. Amber growled, she hated these damn things! Shen growled back, telling her to keep them on.<p>

Sasha showed up after picking up the goons laying around, getting his pay check and wanting to treat Amber to a date later. Amber and Sasha weren't married, dating a soild 10 years before getting engaged. They haven't set a date yet, not with this whole mess about. Amber asked about the kids, wanting to know if their ok. Lloyd and Havoc thanked her for the concern, She wasn't shocked at hearing that Olivia was Queen. Amber teased and asked Havoc if his kids were "active" and driving him nuts yet, Havoc sighed. 10 years later and he was still getting a hard time! Well, unlike Lloyd and Amber whom were in steady relationships with one person. Havoc in his 30's was STILL not married and STILL messing around with his friends. Which was fine, the first child he had was by accident and not with Karina Kotestu. Who was the Mother then? Monica, a little boy who wasn't so little no more. He and Karina tried again and got a child, a little girl. Havoc had two children who were BOTH taken care of, loved and raised. Shen and the rest still were a bit more disappointed that Havoc didn't pick one to marry and stayed in his little circle. The Teacher explained on why he didn't marry: believe it or not, he loved ALL of them and couldn't choose. All of them were wonderful, excluding bedroom talents. To choose would be not just unfair to them but to himself, he did tell them that after he gets two children, he'd get a vasectomy. All of his friend who were boys did, this way it was managed better and the girls could STILL be able to have kids without them getting fixed. The other plus? All of them could still have their fun without the consequence. if he was gonna do this, it was gonna do this the smart way.

Olivia was older then both by a few months (Haru) and 1 year(Hikari), all he would say about it? He was waiting, just waiting for a single sign that they were active. Lloyd sighed, at least his Daughter wasn't "active" yet.

* * *

><p>Holly, Olivia and the twins were in the kitchen again late at night, having an assortment of foods in front of them. Georgia groaned, her heart was just cringing at looking at the buffet...What was on the menu tonight? The girls were playing with ice cream of all types, having various things to sandwich it with, from normal wafers to even gumballs. Holly had frozen peanut butter sandwiching chocolate ice cream, a mess but a delicious mess. Olivia? Two thick chocolate bars with chocolate EVERYTHING inside aside from the death by chocolate ice cream. The twins? Cyan had a skittles master piece to sandwich her birthday cake ice cream while Damini when for cookies and milk bars with cookie dough ice cream. Rebecca had a normal strawberry ice cream with cookies and Georgia had vanilla waffle wafers with peach ice cream, more tamed and less heart attack inducing. Why were they cramming themselves with sweets? Well, because they could. Holly, Olivia, Rebecca and the twins picked the locks and they dove in. And with all the other girls trying to sneak snakes into their holes with their headlights turned on, no one was gonna interrupt them. Holly licked her fingers clean of the peanut butter and sighed, funny...This didn't have the comfort feeling that it usually did, not she didn't know why. She and Wyatt just kissed, she should be happy! It was what she wanted for a long time, why wasn't she happy? How could she get him to see that she wanted him, willing to allow him to just ravage her like he ravaged sheet cake? She had time to actually think about what he said, that she was being scared into it. While she was pouting how he went half way, she got it. If they do this, it shouldn't feel forced. Even so, why'd he stop!? She couldn't tell the girls any of this, they'd laugh...Especially Olivia. Olivia noticed her looking so sad, she looked happy before. "Holly? What's wrong?" She asked. Holly spilled like a cup of coffee, telling them everything.<p>

All of them stared in awe, he STOPPED?! How does a guy even stop? He must have really valued Holly or he was that much of a coward...Rebecca and Georgia didn't comment, expressing no interest in any boys. Olivia, the twins and Holly all blinked, none at all? Olivia bragged that she played tonsil hockey and the twins did the same, all three glaring at each other. They weren't sharing Nathan, no way! Holly thought about it, Docas and Claudia didn't have any interest either... Shocking...When Nathan was brought up, again, the redhead and black haired girl had nothing nice to say about him. " I pity his future wife, if he gets that far." Georgia sighed. Damini glared at her, "If you have nothing nice to say, then shut up." Damini pointed out. Holly looked at Olivia, so she did kiss Nathan. her friends were so mean to him that she couldn't tell them that she kissed him or they'd say more.

"HELLO LADIES!"

All saw a green haired boy appear from an open window, jumping down to the floor. All thought it was Nathan at first but the pose he took alerted to them that it was Eros again, couldn't that pervert just get lost!? He started chasing after all of them, like the lust filled nymphomaniac he was. Our girls were mildly annoyed and worried about getting caught by him, his grip was powerful at best! He picked up Olivia, making her fuss! She didn't want him! The one she wanted was probably dying of embarrassment inside his skull right about now!

"Help me, Georgiaaaaaaaa!" Olivia whined while helplessly kicking her legs.

**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**

Georgia hit Eros with a pan, causing him to fall down. "And this is why I HATE Nathan, nothing good ever comes from him or those other idiots!" Georgia sighed. Damini growled, bitch...She didn't have to go so hard! She could have killed him! "I'll take Nathan back to our room to treat him." Damini sighed. Cyan and Olivia were about to object until she pointed to the mess behind them, her alone with Nathan!? No way! But...Someone had to put away the ice cream and the other crap away, not to mention wash the dishes... She won...for now...But if she did any "TLC" down south, they'd kill her!

None of our girls saw her smirk, she wasn't passing up the chance to study Nathan...

* * *

><p>Up in the girls' room, Damini put him on her bed. He looked ok but she made sure before starting her other plan...Other then just big lumps on his head, he was ok. She sighed, time to be a bit...naughty. She undid his shirt with care, giggling at his chest. Continuing until she reached his shorts...cute green boxers with rabbits on it, aww...Ohh, he could wake up anytime now! But this may not happen again and Cyan or Olivia would see him naked before she'd get to...She pulled the shorts down and gasped, seeing the foreign object in front of her. Focus now...Worry about that later and just study him, Quickly...Using two fingers, she brought her fingers up and down his body, poking in certain spots to get reactions. Damini giggled, Nathan's body was responsive and looked nice, she looked at the last part she had to study...Blushing wildly at what all her light touches did! He was fully standing up, well, at least THIS part was! She looked around, grateful she set up a bunch of traps for her sister and Olivia, wanting to study him. She gulped, she HAD to study ALL of him...Including this...Before she could touch him, Nathan woke up. He looked around, seeing Damini next to him and feeling a draft...He looked down and was about to yell, she covered his mouth.<p>

"Don't scream." She urged.

"Damini, why the hell am I naked?!" He asked.

"I wanna study you and I have to keep you awake, you WERE hit in the head with a frying pan." Damini explained.

"Yeah, but why am I naked?!" Nathan asked again.

"For study mostly. A patient can't hide anything from his doctor." Damini giggled.

She bent down and kissed him, sneaking her tongue into his mouth. He was fighting her, feeling himself slip out of reason and to snog her right back! He watched her get on top of him, his "part" grazing her rump. The worst part was that she laid down on him and continued kissing him, no fair! How could he turn her down when she had all her curves squishing onto his body, her full clothed and him complexly butt naked!? The poor kid lost grip for a second and he was gone, returning her kiss. She felt him sliding his hands on her rear, squeezing them like ripe tomatoes. "Ah!" Damini yelped. She little yelp made him more aggressive, oh god...She just about rip her shirt off during her excitement...She wanted it to keep going, seconds were precious, heart surgery was easier them this! She dug her arms around and under his back, making her barely covered body squeeze closer...It was driving him insane to have her so close, the two mashed their lips closer and more savagely. the intense moment was cause their hips to frenzy on the oncoming rush of hormones, Damini's panties were soaked. Nathan was about to remove Damini's bra, the window being slammed open.

"Damini...!" Damini froze, that voice sounded AWFULLY familiar...

Nathan and Damini stared at her, she stared back. She was covered in oil and had a hard time getting back up, never mind trying to stop Damini from trying something. She was pissed...How DARE she pull this behind her back! If she was a moment later, Damini would have been ahead in the biggest way possible! Nathan got up and got dressed, him realizing on what he was about to do. He apologized to Damini multiple times, little did he know, so was she...

For Cyan Interrupting them...Oh, well, it was nice while it lasted...Fly paper WITH oil next time...

* * *

><p>Cyan walked Nathan back, pinning him onto a wall. Uh oh! Cyan pouted, so Damini gets first base? She'd beat her to next then, second base. She shoved her lips on his, giving him no time to back away. He just got that stupid thing to go down! Cyan took his hand and slipped it under her bra, letting him touch her breast. All the firm squeezes to it caused her to moan, she swung her legs around him. He felt her grinding on him, don't do that! Don't! He felt himself losing it again, until Cyan was shoved down by Olivia. She was covered in oil as well and looked angry, she knew it! She took Nathan the rest of the way, Cyan sighing in disappointment. She almost had him...<p>

Olivia was mad, those twins were getting ahead of her! She'd be first damn it! "Your so mean, Nathan! If you wanted to mess around, you could have fucking told me..." Olivia sighed in his ear. Before he could say no, the door closed and she pounced. Not again, he couldn't take much more down there! Up, down, up, down, it was worse then spamming button in a fighting game! A third pair of lips touched his tonight, undressing herself while doing so. He watched her undo her bra, seeing her breasts. He should stop this but he watched as she put his hand on her chest while she put his other hand inside her panties, oh god...What was that?! It wasn't...Olivia's moan confirmed that he was in a part of her that was foreign territory to him. He gave a few touches until a guard interrupted them, making Olivia get dressed and taking her back to St. Rachael.

In Nathan's head, Eros pouted and cursed. "God Damn it! Why is it always you!? You are such a waste of testosterone! You HAD them in the palm of you hand! You have three pools to dip into, do it, do it, DO IT!" Eros ranted.

"I can't! I'm not that kind of guy! I'm not you! I don't want to hurt them!" Nathan barked back.

"...Too late, you coward." Eros only said.

Nathan groaned, how could he let this happen!? Olivia, Cyan and Damini wanted him and yet...he...he...couldn't stop himself...And next time...

He might go all the way...

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Kono and Zack, that's really freaky to get molested during the night. *sighs* no matter what, someone of the same sex comes to bother one of our gang...For poor little Zack, he's a got a boy on his back that tried getting his goods. <strong>

**Personally, I couldn't help but snicker at Lloyd thinking that his daughter was still pure, he is so naïve...But that WHY it's so funny.**

**I have to agree with Eros on this, while I like that Nathan doesn't want to play them, I can't believe he got to all three bases in one night with three different girls. Any other boy would have jumped for the opportunity and he's wallowing slowly, no wonder Eros is angry at him! He also doesn't think it's fair that he gets beat up while they jump onto Nathan like a trampoline, he feels cheated.**

**Yeah, I don't think Nathan's gonna be able to get a decent night's sleep for a while. Nor will his sheet ever be dry for the night...**


	11. Act 10

****Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Act 10: Looking Back<strong>

Vanessa and the other Actors were thinking about the animes they had made before...They had done all but one saga...The Elemental Mob Saga. 1920...It was called the Demon's period, no one really talked about it. The Elemental Mob were the ones whom had the first person view to ALL of it, they were the characters that they were to portray! All had already decided to who should play who (as if it isn't obvious to you guys already...)!

Due to Kyo's fire and Cain's Earthliness, Ataru would play them both...

Due to Ivan's icy nature, Randy would play the role...

Due to Jake's electric personality, Walter would play him...

Due to Shuji's Light, Fred would play him...

Due to Leroy's darkness, Lizzy would play him...

Mizane would play Hiro Jones, due to her sense of protection...

Mary would be played by Abay, due to being musically inclined...

Sofia would be played by Vanessa, due to matching her fickleness...

Velma and Julianna would be played by Lucia, match the artsy view and Julianna's in and out spells.

Who would play Marcy and Darcy Jones? Why, Rochelle and Mizane as they matched their quirks and channels.

Due to using gender potions, ANYONE could act as the opposite gender. And thus one of the reasons that allowed them to stay within their circle, it was wonderful stuff. The only problem now? Writing the story! Walter and Vanessa wanted to tell it properly but they didn't have the Elemental mob to talk to as they were missing! Just who they were now wasn't sufficient...What were they like as children? They couldn't just blindly guess! It's would be a cop out, ALL of them felt like it was! They were all each an arch in their families, the pillar that stood above them and guided them, the Trees of Knowledge to the past and history of their families...They weren't just elders nor teachers...Each was a Master of one element and the very embodiment of said Element. But before all of that...What was it like? Walter did wonder what made Jake stay so level despite the background to him given by Ed and Fred about Jasper Walker? A divorced and drunken Father that beat you or shot you at any given time? And was he the only screwball parent? He couldn't have been...Jasper was probably one out of many cases of Darkley parent treating his kid like utter piss because any and all love was non-existent due to it being taken out of him during HIS days at Darkley. And that was another thing they were unsure of: Jasper was the only Great great grand parent they knew about, the only parent that was considered loving would be Shuji's Father as he was akin to a pirest or monk as he created the steel doors so he must have loved his sons...

What of Cain's Father? Was he unstable as cracked ground? Or Ivan's Father? As cold and dead as a glacier? To think of the possible looks of the ones in Jasper's league...It was pretty frightening. They themselves decided to give love to their children as their own parents were too broken to give it to them...That sounded awfully dark to make sense and yet...It wasn't enough to do the story alone on. The other thing to bare in mind? Our girls and boys were dealing with the first women of St. Rachael that created the new face of girls, no longer demur and reserved as dolls but alive...

They needed answers soon...

* * *

><p>Julianna looked at Jake and Shuji, it was amazing to her that both men could retain their looks for so long...Ah, men had it so easy... But to be fair, they had taken her advise on stress reducing. Sure, many of her so called classmates would say that she was doing something else other them talking. It hadn't changed at all really, girls still gossiping on who was the biggest jezebel was among them. And visa versa, the biggest gigolo among the boys. The only thing that changed? Technology was no longer a pipe dream and EVERYWHERE, skirts were much, much shorter, and the biggest change? The dynamics between parents and kids, while yes, beating your kid to death was horrible but now kids were not just talking smack, they held power over their parents due to social services and acted like spoiled little brats if they didn't get their hands on the latest Z-pad! What happened to being an ACTUAL fucking parent anymore? What happened to just giving your kid a smack on the rear and telling them flat out no? At least Darkley and Parents weren't afraid to smack their kid if they were being a pain in the ass for no reason. The only people you had to watch out for? The idiots who spoiled their kid rotten not just because they could but just to get them to stop bitching! The Parents who really didn't want to be parents and just had them for the sake of having them, like a ring or a car. The trouble with that? Those rotten brats in turn for not getting Mommy and Daddy to hug them gang up on those who do, just to forget they were nothing but an accessory to their parents.<p>

How did they know? They went to school with this type, bullied by this type and beat up this type back in their time! Back when thousands was considered wealthy! Jake envied Shuji, his Father loved him and his brother. He didn't hurt them or anything, even with their Mother's passing, he remained gentle. Jasper? Ha! He was stripped of any and all love he had, the last chunk of it was eaten by his Mother when she left him due to him being a drunk and beating her when he felt like it. He was predictable yet unpredictable, like lighting...Julianna? Humph...Her Mother didn't want her, the second she found out that her husband's problem could be passed on to their child, she left him and her to get married to a normal man and have a normal child with no problems. Julianna had tried to reconnect with her, failing since she ignored her and focused on her perfect daughter. Her mother was like a plant, at it's most beautiful for a short time as well as draining. Kyo's Father? Bitter toward him as his wife died giving birth to him, believing that he killed her. Kyo never talked about it, but his abuse was apparent with all the scars from different weapons that crazed mad man would use on him. The man was a literal hell fire, burning the damned. Ivan's Mother? Bitterly cold, showing no type of love or emotions...Always watching him with stern, calculated and frost bitten glares and not saying anything but one word at a time. Robotic, a woman made of ice...Cain's family? Rocky...His Father and Mother constantly cheated on each other, and fought over who would keep him, the money and the theater. It didn't matter that he was alive, he was property to them as they were so bitter towards the other and merely stayed married for show. Both were inflexible, jagged and stone faced...like a fault line for an earthquake...

Mary's own parents? Much of the same but they fought over Mary, both acted as managers and never as parents to her. She never called them Mom or Dad but by their first names, stating once that she had no parents to make her but managers that found her. They changed tempo constantly, evoking emotion...Much like a single line of music. Sofia's Mother? The woman was barely there for her, drifting to the next man after the last. never screwed the same man twice, it was by luck that Sofia managed to figure who the hell her Father was and he proved to be just as drift happy. Nothing holding them back nor holding them in place, always on the move...Velma's Father? A man of vision and kindness, willing to allow her to be as expressive as she could muster. Her Mother? Died from an illness...She always watched out for her, at least it felt that way. Heh, hard to believe that they were still here. Their moment was shattered due to screaming, Jake and Shuji jumped up and looked out the window, both getting extremely angry. Rosenberg and another little freak of a boy were terrorizing Olivia and the twins again, it wasn't Michael's kid so they weren't to blame...A new one? No...Seemed familiar to them all. Julianna pushed them aside and looked, this one didn't seem familiar at all...She recognized a few small details of this boy, he had red hair, freckles... And was that a Plaid skirt that boy was wearing?! No, no, no! It wasn't called that...It had that strange furry bag thing in the front...Damn, she knew it had more...appropriate name...! She knew so little about the world despite being about a century old!

Kilt! That was what it was! And kilts were mostly associated with The Scottish, She looked at the colors: black jacket, black plaid, black bag? Was the boy a transfer student from The Darkley's Scottland Branch? Both schools DID get visited by their other cultured brethren and sisters occasionally, it was becoming more common due to different ways of getting here and at faster paces. Scottland's Darkley followed the same school colors as they did here with a few differences: the kilt was the biggest difference, blue plaid was the updated version of the uniform and black plaid was outdated. All the school branches' old uniforms were all black in some form of black. This boy's uniform was clearly outdated, the bag on his kilt had a silver emblem on it...Was that a coat of arms? Right...Scottland was known for having vast amounts of clans, a lot of which were enrolled into St. Rachael and or Darkley. Shuji remembered that Lloyd's friend Fred Duncan was half Scottish, he probably knew who this idiot's family was and what clan he was apart of! He used his eyes to cause him to trip, having enough of seeing his great granddaughter being so frightened out of her mind. Olivia rarely got scared and if she was, the boy was river dancing an a dangerous path by scaring her! Docas showed up and the idiot got up and tried running after her, only for Shuji to trip him up again.

* * *

><p>Docas and Olivia both panicked, what was this kid's damage?! He tried to grab at Olivia like trophy! When beating him up didn't work, she ran! Docas tried beating him up, finding out the hard way that it only enticed him! Docas knew he was from Scottland but she wasn't' sure of which clan he was from. The Duncan Clan was pretty impressive with Scottland's Darkley, a lot of the clans sent request for Docas' hand in marriage. Her Father didn't even look at any of them, wanting Docas to fall in love with a lad all on her own, she knew what she wanted.<p>

"Gordon!"

Docas and Olivia blinked, seeing Angus. Docas smiled, her uncle Angus! "Stay out of this, old man!" The boy spat out in a heavy Scottish accent. Little punk...He HAD hoped that old Grandpa was just messing around but the man rarely joked about Clan back home...The Gordon Clan had been getting restless, rumors going around that they'd shame the Duncan Clan and crush them. This was the Clan's champion: Adonis Gordon. The boy was handsome but he was an even worse pervert then Eros was as he didn't stop after being hit! And Angus wasn't impressed...Archie wasn't impressed and Grand father Duncan promptly yawned DURING he start of Grand daddy Gordon's demonstration! What was this out of? Pride. Angus wasn't shocked, Scotts men were known for it. And damn it, ALL of Angus' boys had it! Not shock that Docas and Angus' own kids had that same pride, it ran deep in the gene pool! Adonis looked at Angus, he himself wasn't impressed. Other then Docas and her cousin were the only good things and the Duncan clan, the men were pathetic. Old man Colin(Fred's Great Grandfather) cheated somehow, his family deserved what the Duncans' stole from them(Somebody's jealous!). The best way to hurt their honor? Messing around with Docas, that was how! When he saw Olivia thought...His heart just jumped right out of his rib cage, a beautiful girl with catching green eyes! Blondes were always so pretty...This one was no exception! "The hell I will, you little Demon spawn! Stay away from my Niece and from her friends, they are off-limits, got it!" Havoc yelled. Adonis looked at Docas while smiling, she scowled at him and so did Olivia. He went for them again, only to fall again. All were surprised to see Andrew pulling on his foot! Nathan must have saw all this and Andrew got angry with him! "Get lost, their both mine so beat it!" Adonis barked. Andrew pulled him up by his kilt and pulled his underwear, giving him a really painful wedgie! He twisted the underwear tighter and pulled more, making Adonis cry. "The only one being beat is you, skirt boy! I don't know if I should congratulate you or kick your ass, you make that perverted jackass seem normal!" Andrew growled. He kicked him in the rear, tearing his underwear off. The boy ran off, humiliated. "You better run, you little bitch! How's it feel to be a real Scotsman!?" Andrew taunted. Angus clapped while laughing, loving that his taunt was a true statement. True Scotsmen claimed that you should wear nothing under the kilt, that it's a backbone tradition. Thank God his own family didn't enforce such an embarrassment waiting to happen as soon a gust of wind picked up! If anything, Granddad LIKED the idea, all that he asked was that was that the underwear should be plaid. A fair request but Granddad was fair minded to begin with.

Andrew went up to Docas and Olivia, looking at them. "You both don't look hurt, you ok, Doll?" Andrew asked. Olivia growled, did he ALWAYS have to call her doll?! But...He didn't look like he was here to start anything, "I could've handled him on my own, I didn't need your help!" Olivia said snootily. Andrew growled, ungrateful bitch! She just didn't know when to stop!

"Look, Doll! What part of girls should been not heard didn't you fucking understand?!" Andrew barked.

"All of it! For the fucking past 10 years, you sexist prick!" Olivia barked back.

"What that dumbass fucking sees in you, I'll never know! You and your friends treat him like shit under your shoes all the while you fucking tease him because your afraid of what others will think of you of wanting a no body." Andrew growled.

"What goes on between Nathan and me is OUR fucking business, not yours!" Olivia remarked.

Andrew watched her turn around, he shook his head. "As smart as you are, Doll...Your fucking dumb. You STILL don't get it so let me shed some light on it: YOUR business is OUR business. We all share this body and mind weather you like it or not, if you can't understand that, then shut up and go find someone else to play head games with...It's enough with just us, don't lead on without intentions of following though!" Andrew lectured.

Olivia was silent, that wasn't fair...What did he understand?! She was about to say something, only to have Georgia and Rebecca coming to her aid and ignoring him. Typical...he didn't know WHO was more useless: Olivia or those Barbie doll knock offs! Why did Andrew call Olivia a doll? Easy, to him, she WAS a Doll: Allowing everyone to speak for her and make her do something. Looking pretty but didn't have ANY free will, just like right now. Those two always spoke for her in regards to Nathan and or his personas, little did they understand, they were just as annoying as he was to them! Or maybe they did and just didn't care? Fine. Georgia and Rebecca glared at him, readying to insult him.

"Go away, you walking Jenga tower." Georgia groaned. " Yeah, freak. Olivia doesn't need a mess protecting her." Rebecca added.

Andrew just spit near both of them, doing something gross like that just pissed them off and he LIKED doing that. "Don't worry, I'm not protecting her. Who wants to protect someone who can't even say thank you at least once in her fucking life?" Andrew asked before leaving. Olivia glared at him and growled, starting to cry. As much as she thought him wrong, he was right. Her stubbornness and pride didn't allow her to thank Andrew like she should have, he was a jerk but this time, he was only a jerk due to being treated so rudely twice in one day. Nathan must have hated her by now, Georgia and Rebecca assured her that they'd find her a guy WAY better then Nathan, someone so good that she'd forget about him! Andrew walked off, hearing Nathan yell at him. He didn't have any right to, all he told that bitch was the truth, something HE had no balls to tell her himself. He liked her, loved her and yet he allowed her and her stupid friends to treat him like crap! He had no God damn respect for himself now a days! He was doing him a favor by making her cry because that's how Nathan felt every time she shut him out in public!

Shuji sighed, Olivia...No wonder he was so afraid of her, she was so confusing. He didn't want to seem easy himself but doing nothing was even more foolish, silly girl.

Want him, take him...That's all there was to it really.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew...Looks like Tanya and Alex have gotten oversea help! Poor Nathan...Olivia, grow a backbone and nail him! Nathan, you too buddy! It's sad that your being treated like this but , at least tell Olivia she's being a bitch instead of having Andrew say it! Sheesh! Why are these boys so behind?! It's Act 10 already! Somebody, get something wet or stiff! Annnnnnd...We lean a bit about the Elemental Mob, their parents and home life a bit. <strong>

**Vanessa, Walter...Good luck you guys, writing that story and making that Anime is gonna be just more then challenging! This is gonna be they're toughest roles to fill!**

**Wondering if I should let a couple click, drag on the other. *takes a coin* Head: Wyatt X Holly Tails: Cyan, Damini and Olivia or X Nathan.**

**Ooh, and uh, see a pattern? If you do, good for you. If not, look back and read carefully...The clues and hints are there.**


	12. Act 11

****Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Act 11: My Best Friend Is My Boyfriend<strong>

Wyatt groaned...What a headache he had this morning! His chest felt heavy...REALLY heavy! He shook his head, his hair felt longer. Was he drugged? Perhaps...Kono woke up and looked around, where was that herb humper at? He wanted to avoid him this morning, he looked to his left. He stopped, focusing at a girl in the room. He was about to flip out at another fan girl that wanted to ride him until he saw the hair and eyes. The girl had curves that race tracks would tell legends about, the thick legs, thick hips, trim tummy and what a rack she had! Her boobs were each the size of his head! Long dark red hair was down to her knees, both eyes were each a different shade of blue. He squinted, was that who he thought it was? Wyatt saw Kono doing so, getting pissed off.

"The fuck are you looking at, Kone-head?" Wyatt asked in a girl's voice.

Kono blinked but then snickered, kicking it to a full blown gut bursting laughing fit! That "Kone-head" insult was a Wy-not original! Wyatt blinked, who's voice was that? That...That wasn't...him, was it? He dared not move to look in a mirror, please tell him that he was just sleepy...He put his hand on his chest, being greeted with a large soft and squishy surface instead of the earned hard chest...He gulped and relocated that hand down south, giving himself a good squeeze and sweating...His outdoor plumbing was gone, just some kind of hole...He rushed to the full length mirror, his heart did a bungie jump down to his intestines with the image.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Nathan and Zack woke up to that shriek, was one of the girls in danger?! They ran up to Wyatt and Kono's room, slamming the door open. Both grew stunned at who the shriek came from. "Wyatt...?" Zack asked confusingly. Nathan blinked a few times, yikes...Gender mix did this...No doubt about that. That aside, good thing Wy was a guy or he'd NEVER be left alone! Kono continued to laugh at Wyatt, Wyatt attacked him, punching him while he was fighting him and laughing at him still.

"Got milk, Wy-not?" Kono asked.

"You shut the hell up!" Wyatt barked.

Wyatt stopped in mid fight, there was ONE person whom would do something so cruel...So bitchy that they would drug him and turn him female just for kicks... "There's only one bitch would do something like this to me..." Wyatt snarled. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Zack and Nathan watched as Kono continued to laugh while blocking his punches.

"GEORGIA!"

Principal Grant was walking around and heard Wyatt's yelling, and his window was closed to...Such volume he had...He was about to go an investigate into his yell until he watched Wyatt dash right out, his glasses sliding down a bit at his "state". No mistaking it, he was sure that the dark redhead with a large chest was Wyatt. Gender swap mix? Aww, he made a tradition...He did this to Cole back in High School just for the hell of it, curious on how he'd look as a female, what a waste that he was male...It was double as seeing the Female looks on Wyatt, looking just as amazing. Ah ha...So if the tables were turned, that's how'd the Belmonte men as women would look AND the body types WERE consistent despite different Mothers. He'd thank his daughter for that little tidbit of knowledge later, he chuckled. He was so proud of her, doing something so mean and wonderfully sinister. "That's my girl." Gene said in pride.

* * *

><p>We find Georgia eating some orange sherbet along with her waffles, such bliss. All heard a loud crash as a window was punched in, seeing a dark red haired girl get in. Correction: a very BUXOM dark haired girl! Georgia saw Wyatt and giggled, Well now, Wyatt was INDEED a pretty woman! She almost forgot about that mix she put in his cupcakes, stupid boy. He should be so ashamed of this since he was an Herbalist, that was like a thief being caught into their own trap! Holly saw this and looked at her own body, no fair...Wyatt was way bigger then her as a girl! The bra size he had right now had to be almost an exact match to Georgia's peaches! He was hot as a guy so as a girl? Holly wasn't shocked that he looked like this as a girl, the boobs were a surprise though! Olivia, Cyan and Damini all looked at their own bodies and pouted, thank heavens that Wyatt was a boy or they'd cry!<p>

"Good morning, Wyatt. Care for some muffins?" Georgia asked innocently.

"I'm going to kill you!" Wyatt growled quietly.

He swung at her while she dodged, why was he mad? It was just a little experiment...He'd do this to Holly sooner or later, might as well try it himself so he knows how to dress his body as a girl just in case someone else does it to him! You know, just to save himself from being embarrassed farther(Georgia, you nutter.). Had she ANY idea how embarrassing this was for him!? Georgia saw Cole at the door, holding clothes. Wyatt grabbed her finally and was about to beat her up, she sighed. Wyatt was confused about it, she was about to get sock in the mouth and she sighs? She was just so God damn weird!

"What? Nothing to say?" He asked.

"If your going to pummel me, at least put those away. I'm shocked you could even see with those popping up and down into your line of sight." Georgia finally told him.

Cole sighed, Wyatt went a full tilt and didn't realized that he was half naked with his new boobs going all over the place and for all to see. Principal Grant had been nice enough to tell him, before commenting that it must be nice to be inherently beautiful as either gender(Gene, you're an asshole). Cole remembered his outing as a girl, it sucked. Well, at least the boys didn't see him running out like that. Wyatt grew as red as his hair again, covering his boobs as best as possible. Cole walked up and put a shirt on him, covering him. Gah...NOW he had to work out until he was tired! This stupid mix wouldn't go away until he did! He ran to the school and headed for the Gym to work out. Georgia finished her Waffle and her last bite of sherbet, folding her hands under her chin and flashing a smile at Cole. Cole shivered a bit, it was scary... Just like her Daddy. He promptly left before he was next on that little bitch's list...He had a wife to drug him without his permission and that was more then enough! Holly pouted, how dare she do that. Georgia looked over to her, smirking. Holly jumped a bit, did she know she was looking at her? What was her game?

She stood up and blushed, Wyatt would be tired...Too tired to fight her. Good, she wasn't going to pass it up! She was going to show Wyatt just how much she loved him, she wasn't afraid...Not of him, she show him that he didn't have to fear her.

But then why did she get goose bumps just THINKING of what to do?

* * *

><p>Later that night, Wyatt sighed tiredly. He decided to skip his classes due to his little "problem", he asked all his teachers for his homework in private on why he didn't show. They understood and gave him the work, he did it and now was finally resting and taking his first breathe of the night! He was a guy again, he didn't want that to happen ever again! He once again heard a knock on his window. He tensed, he knew who it was. After what happened between him and Holly, he wanted to avoid her at all costs. He didn't trust himself around her, if she kissed him again, he wouldn't stop and even worse, he wouldn't WANT to stop! He heard the window click open, damn it...He forgot that she could pick locks...She looked at him while pouting at him, she was so adorable some times. She closed the curtains and the window, locking it. She had the twins invent it on a dare, betting them that they couldn't make a lock that lock both sides. They did however, giving Holly one for free. She saw the little thin pieced of metal cling onto the sill and the opening, locking them in place. The only way it could be unlocked? A key and Holly had it in her pocket, he wasn't going anywhere. "Wyatt, I wanted to tell you something...Something I wanted to say for years now, since the fourth grade to be honest..." Holly said while blushing. She heard him getting up, crap! She forgot about the door! Wyatt wanted to open this door and run away, deal with what was going on in his pants in the showers. But...He couldn't do that, Holly was pouring her heart out and he SHOULD listen. He locked the door, just to keep Kono out of the room. Holly felt her heart jump, he locked the door? "Sorry, don't want Kone-head bugging us, I'm listening, Hol." Wyatt explained. Holly watched him turn around and look at her, she sat on his bed. She gulped and looked away, her tongue was shrinking on her! She mentally smacked herself, don't get shy now!<p>

"Your so sweet, you always made me feel so safe...You still do, always healing me physically, mentally...You always come to help me, even when you said that you couldn't do much...You do more then you think..." She got a bit upset. Looking at him, "I love you, Wy. I love so much that no matter what we do, I'll always feel safe and happy because it's with you."

Wyatt was shocked, What the hell should he say!? He wanted to tell her he loved her too but was it wise? Or would she think he just wanted to get into her vag? Holly waited, after 10 seconds, she felt that he didn't love her at all and that it was just a fluke. She got up and was about to leave, so all in all, they were JUST friends...Our black haired dear was pushed onto the bed by Wyatt, being kissed without holding back. After for what seemed like forever, Wyatt pulled off. Oh to hell with this crap! if it's gonna keep him from finding the most wonderful girl closer to home, it was more useless then tits on a bull! "I'm fucking relieved...I love you too, Hol. I hated thinking that some guy was going to hurt you just to have your body for bragging rights." He assured. Holly hugged him, Thank God! So now what? Wyatt thought about it, as quick as it was, Holly needed something steady. "So...Want a boyfriend, Hol?" Wyatt asked softly. Holly giggled, did he REALLY have to ask her? Yes, she wanted one! Wyatt smiled, wow...What was he waiting for?! This was easier then he though, he never felt so at ease until now... Holly snuggled his chest, finally she had him to herself. She was getting all snuggly again, which was cute but dangerous. All this touching was setting off a certain something from the legs up, innocent or not. He didn't say a word and just kissed Holly again, Please don't be a dream and if it was, don't wake her up!

* * *

><p>Both teenagers zip lined though the buttons of their shirts, removing both of them as fast as they could. Holly stopped him for a moment, "Wait, Wy...I wanna show you something." She urged. Wyatt blinked, what could be so important right now? She took off her pants, she reached to her bra and un clasped it. She shook down her underwear, she blushed greatly. Waytt saw what he wanted to show him, gasping a little. Holly had piercings?! Or was he seeing things? He looked at them, nobody could fake those rings though, silver rings on her breasts and clit. He shook his head clear before he'd pounce her, "Holly, when did you get that done?" Wyatt asked. Holly sighed, "I lost a bet with Olivia, if I couldn't kiss you before she got kissed, I'll have to get pierced. " Holly answered. She giggled, smiling at him. "What do you think?" She added. He gulped, honestly? It was a shocking yet nice surprise, he should have guess Queen pain in the ass was behind it. Wonder what would've happened if she lost? "If Olivia lost, she'd run though Darkley in her underwear for a full night." She added farther. Wyatt laughed, she'd what?! Ohh, Uncle Lloyd would be piiiiissed! Wyatt closed his eyes and moved his hands to him, asking her to come closer without words. He would need to look at her piercing a little closer...He opened his eyes and felt blood coming out of his nose, damn it, not now!<p>

Holly was worried, was he ok. It took a bit for it to stop, how embarrassing. He continued to stare, studying Holly was going to be fun. Her breasts were pretty big but they weren't "slap in the face ever time she jumped" big, he'd would guess around a D cup. He urged Holly to sit down, she did so without a thought. He kissed her before sinking his hands to her chest, the firm yet gentle groping made Holly pant. Why? Well, Wyatt never touched her like this though, she was guilty of wanting him to however. He squeezed a few more times before slipping his fingers to her rings, now if he read the anatomy books right, this would be the second most sensitive part on Holly. Why? Simple, more nerves here. People usually got these pierced to increase the pleasure they usually got out of it or that it was one of their hot spots, was this one of hers he wondered? Holly squealed as she felt him pull on her nipples, he tugged on the rings and she thought she would be hurt by it. It did hurt a little but his slowing tugging was actually good to her, he let go and watched her breasts perk up. Huh...So Holly liked it a bit rough, good to know. He slipped his lips down her neck, going for one of her breasts and sucking on it. His tongue flicked at her ring while tickling her nipple, Holly panted harder and gripped the sheets before she'd claw right into Wyatt's brain! He was just playing with her chest, what would happen to the lower half of her? She's was already ruining the poor black sheets under her, being a bit wet from before. Now? It was a puddle now...He went to the right and did the same, Holly was having a hard time not trying to make more of mess!

He stopped and saw her reaction, finding it adorable: she was panting so she could catch up to her heartbeat, which was going as fast as a cheetah right now! She snapped out of it while feeling his hands drop to her hips, she shuttered as his hands went to her rear and squealed when he squeezed it. Firm yet it was soft, the firmness was due to her running...What a nice butt...Now to go down and see if the rest of the legs matched it. Holly shuttered as he touched her legs more...She held her breathe when he was touching her inner thighs. Perfect legs... he thought so. He looked down and saw her pussy, seeing how wet she was now. Holly closed her legs, feeling embarrassed by his staring, Wyatt pried them apart and looked again. Wow, so this was what divided girls from boys? Rembering where it was from books, that meant if he put a finger in here...She felt a thick finger go inside of her, she was trembling and holding onto it. Whoa...So tight inside, hot and soft...He probed more inside while Holly whined in pleasure from it, he pulled it out and looked at it. Holly wondered why he stopped and saw him lick the juice off his finger, "Please Wyatt...Feel me some more..." Holly begged as she opened her lips wider. Wyatt heard her and smirked, taking two fingers this time and doing the same as before. Holly squealed again, her hips bucked at his wonderful fingers. Wyatt watched her reactions again, going as faster to keep up. "Wy, I'm gonna cum, I'm cumming!" Holly panted before squealing again. Wyatt saw his hand get drenched with juices, gushing out of her like a spill.

Holly fell back on the bed, unable to hold herself up after that. That felt so good and yet why did she want more? Wyatt tried a bit before getting the rest off with a tissue, Holly really loved him for her to do that or perhaps hadn't touched herself before? No...all girls touched themselves at one point of another but if not, that too would also explain it. Wyatt hooked his thumb on her clit ring and rubbed it, Holly woke up and squealed loudly, she wasn't ready for that little "attack"! He took one of her legs and make her open up more, she weakly put her fingers to open her lips wider again. He put his head to her pussy now, licking it. The new feeling of having Wyatt's lips down south made Holly squeal again, that felt so good! It as if she was one of his cakes and the frosting was being liked off, he stopped touching her clit and licked it, nibbling it and then sucking it. His teeth bit on the ring and tugged at it, Holly cried out a few more squeals due to it. He stopped when he felt that she was wet enough, his crotch couldn't take it! He unlike Holly, had his boxers on and they uncomfortable on him right now! VERY uncomfortable! Holly got up slowly and looked at Wyatt, seeing just how much he liked her. He looked up and blushed until his face matched his hair again, he took off his boxers and she blushed more. Wyatt was huge, how the hell did he walk around?! He was not 5 inches! 8? Even then, it looked too big..."10 inches, Holly." Wyatt told her. She jumped, he'd tell her, just like that? "How the hell do you sleep with THAT kickstand?" Holly asked. Wyatt snickered, should he tell her that he feeling like he's doing push ups in his sleep when he tries to sleep on his stomach?

It looked really painful to her, she told him to stay there. She hadn't an idea on what to do, he had a different set up then she did! She sighed, she'd figure it out, it wasn't as if Wyatt couldn't show her! She put her hand on it, she started rubbing his cock. Wyatt groaned, unable to hold back from bucking at her hand. Her hand was so soft and the pace she was beating him with felt so good...He bucked more as she picked up her pace, "Holly!" Wyatt moaned. He let out a low groan, his cum getting on her chest and face. Wyatt saw her taking some and tasting it, that made his cock spring right up from it's little nap! "Your so sweet, Wy..."Holly giggled while wiping the rest off with a tissue. Wyatt was caught off guard when she was kissing his neck and going down, groaning loudly at feeling her final destination. She bobbed her head up and down on his cock, licking the head a few times before going back to sucking him off. It was hitting the back of her throat, her body shutter again. She was getting wet from just sucking him off, Wyatt held her head down and thrusted into her face. Wyatt groaned again, cumming into her mouth. He looked down and freaked, damn it! And he said that he wouldn't be rough on her, now look at what he did! Holly gulped down the amount, surprised that it was so much. She would guess that she did it right otherwise, there wouldn't be several mouthfuls of spunk! She didn't mind, she didn't think he'd get rough with her at all. Good to know Wyatt could act a bit more...animalistic, she smiled at him and he calmed down. Oh..She didn't mind it? Huh...And you think you know someone well enough...

Once he recovered, Holly opened her legs to him. Wyatt picked her up, "This is gonna hurt, you know that, right?" Wyatt asked. She nodded, "Yes but I'm losing it to you, the first doesn't count to me..." Holly assured. Wyatt smiled, he positioned himself with care. He pushed a bit to make sure he had it in the right spot, she was plenty wet so she should be ok for the most part. He slid himself in, Holly cried. It hurt but not as much as the first did, she knew that. But she got Wyatt inside of her, he was so big...She could feel him throbbing inside of her or was that her throbbing? He didn't move, wanting the pain to dial down. He made out with her to pass the time a bit, "Ready?" He asked. She nodded, he thrusted once to see if it was ok. Holly moaned a bit from that, Wyatt thrusted more and continued in a pattern. He held her legs while thrusting into her, licking her nipple all the while. She turned around and held onto his bed, Wyatt squeezed her rump as he went harder, grabbing roughly at her breasts to go deeper. Holly moaned at his depth, he hitting so deep inside of her. She wanted it to continue, she squeezed him. The squeezed made him pick her up and thrust faster, if he went any harder, he'd break her hips! He scratched at her clit again and pinched her nipple, Holly held Wyatt's neck and just squealed out her moans. Oh, god keep going! Don't stop now! Oh, she didn't care if she would get pregnet from this, if it was with him, she didn't care! "Wy, it's happening again! I'm cumming again! Oh, Wy!" Holly moaned. Wyatt slammed his hips into her, cumming into her. She panted while feeling his cock filling her insides, she and he feel down on the floor. That felt fantastic...NOW they both got why everyone was kicking up such a fuss!

"So Hol...Want to go again after we rest?" Wyatt asked.

"Wy, you NEVER have to ask me that...We're dating." Holly answered while giggling.

He flipped her over, stunning her.

"Let me know if I'm too rough." Wyatt warned.

Uh-oh...What had she done?

* * *

><p><strong>And finally, Wyatt is a man. That's better, NOW he's Cole's son! Don't worry, Holly. Sitting is overrated any way.<strong>

**So who's next?**


	13. Act 12

****Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Act 12: Standing Aside<strong>

Nathan saw Wyatt kiss Holly good night, it had been a full week since He and Holly became an item. Wyatt was so lucky...The girl he liked he couldn't have, not Rebecca and Georgia hanging around her all the time. Inside of his head, Eros and Andrew were upset at Nathan. Andrew growled, how can he be so stupid? At least the twins treated Nathan with some respect, Olivia? Nope, she only did when they was alone. How could he let her have it both ways? Loving him in private and then treating him beneath her in public, the spoiled brat needs a beating! Eros was just angry...So he was a pervert, big deal! Those three wanted Nathan to be a pervert with him but they beat the crap out of him?! He had no balls with either girl, he couldn't watch as he hadn't a clue what to do!

"How can you let that bitch walk all over you!? She can't even say thank you to you in fucking public!" Andrew yelled.

" Can't you see that these girls want you to fuck them, you retard?! I still don't see why they would want someone like you and reject someone like me!" Eros barked.

He shock his head, he couldn't push her away and yet he couldn't react the way that any of them wanted...Andrew got angrier, what a pussy...

"I've got news for you: if she can't even recognize your her friend, she's NEVER going to recognize you as a boyfriend!" Andrew barked farther.

"Your an asexual waste of space, you know that?!" Eros yelled more.

Nathan punched himself in the head, they weren't telling him anything that he didn't know already...He thought about what happened with said girls, what set them off? The fact that Olivia told him to tell her when he was "in the mood.", offering while almost completely naked! Nathan then thought about her in that state, his nose gushing out blood! He plugged it, he then tried calming himself down. Jake felt sorry for him...His great grand-daughters weren't making it easy for him either! Love triangles sucked...They really did. Especially when you were fighting not just with the girls whom adored you or the man who shared the affections as you but yourself. The Wellsons had this problem in spades, the more personas they had, the harder it was to find love. Can you hate the other personas but love the main? Yes and no, Yes because they are different people but no since they all share a body and a mind. How did he know? Because Julianna had that problem and she still did. All he could do was wish him luck...

He was in it for the long haul...

* * *

><p>Zack and Kono decided to pay a certain pain in the ass duo, Olivia's friends. Why? They were both tired of watching Nathan rip himself apart due to his low self esteem, and who was partially to blame? That's right, those bratty girls. They had been degrading Nathan just because he didn't fit their criteria of "perfect guy", which was unfair. First of all, if Olivia wants him, she should be allowed to pursue him without being judged or have social pressure! Kono thought that Nathan was being a wuss and didn't want to help him but after hearing what was said to Andrew, he couldn't just butt out! Zack's reasons? He liked Nathan, wanting him to be happy and that went for Olivia too. He about had it with Georgia's prissy attitude towards him. He held his mouth shut in order to be polite since it wasn't his business, now he was DONE being silent with that girl. Someone had to tell her to back off, why not him? Wyatt was obviously...distracted lately. Eugene was helping Asuma get out of tree due to girls chasing him up there, apparently he was chased because he was caught walking past the girl's shower room when the door hinges gave way. He had terrible luck, poor boy. Georgia was in the girl's shower room, she and Rebecca were taking advantage of the fact that no one was in and busy barking Azuma up a tree. Both were taking a bath, enjoying the large warm bath water. Georgia was about to get up until she sensed two presences that didn't belong on in here, "Mr. Kotestu, Mr. Julien? Has anyone told you that it's rude to walk in while ladies are bathing?" Georgia asked. Zack chuckled, noticed them already? Rebecca giggled, swimming over to the front and leaning on the rim. "I'm flattered but I'm not into redheads, sorry. " She said with a smile. Kono rolled his eyes, he didn't come here to flirt. "Sorry to burst your bubble but I didn't come here to flirt with your sleazy ass. " Kono shot. Rebecca pouted and got mad, rude, virgin bastard! Zack continued to advance while his eyes were closed, Kono had his back turned and was sitting on a bench. Georgia blinked, somewhat impressed and yet insulted that the two looked away from them so easily. "I'm here on Nathan's account, you heartless harpy." Zack expressed. Georgia and Rebecca got angry, Nathan? Not this again.<p>

"Not again with this, look, the best thing for Olivia is to forget about him, she deserves better then him." Rebecca sighed.

"Bad things happen when he's around, there is nothing of value that he processes that Olivia can use. He has no status, looks or even control." Georgia added.

"How do you know what's best for her? That's for Olivia to decide and not you. Your her fucking friend, meaning that you just sit on your hands and fucking watch!" Kono pointed out.

"Just because Nathan doesn't fit your criteria of a ideal man, doesn't mean that he isn't Olivia's. Stay out of it or I will make you. " Zack warned.

Georgia stood up and so did Rebecca, all that Kono and Zack did? They had their eyes closed the entire time and slapped them both back into the water, why? They didn't want to hear another word about Nathan not being good enough, since when were they so perfect? And their daddies for that matter? Zack had a feeling that it had to do with that, all people search for qualities that their parents had while dating. Their Dads were pretty lose from what he heard about them, their mothers weren't saint either. Mr. Tudabone and Mr. Grant looked amazing still at 27 so both girls were very vain due to that standard that they put up for them. Everything else was just gravy: giving them an unfair expectation for a boyfriend. Olivia's expectation? Well, granted...Uncle Lloyd wasn't ugly but he wasn't as impossible. Nathan fit the possible spectrum of what Olivia wanted in a boy. "You should put some clothes on, you'll catch cold." Zack said before Leaving with Kono. Georgia and Rebecca got mad, how dare they yell at them and hit them! Sleazy? Put some clothes on? You'll CATCH COLD!? Call her a whore, will he?! Treat her like a child, will he?!

The bath water wasn't the only thing steaming in the room right now!

* * *

><p>Olivia was alone in her room, a good thing because of what she wanted to do. She locked the door and then drew the curtains, what she was about to do was embarrassing to say the least. But if she didn't quell herself soon, she'd do something she'd regret, not that she had already did so...She was jumping onto Nathan like prey, she was pretty close to swallowing him whole or at least his hand...And that wasn't what she had in mind, her hormones were driving her crazy now! Gnawing at her like a cat with a their favorite human's foot, she had do something about it. She had better be quick about it...Because the girls wouldn't let her hear the end of it! Nathan climbed up the wall to her window, he opened her window and looked to see were she was. Our green haired boy froze, Olivia was here alright...She was undressing, taking off her uniform. Each piece slid off with ease, exposing more of Olivia's fair skin. Her panties came off, Nathan's nose was starting to bleed. She was flawless...Long blond hair, dark green eyes, C cup breasts, soft hips, cute butt, tight legs...Nathan pinched his nose automatically, as if hypnotized into not looking away. Olivia sighed, starting to pinch her nipple while putting her hand to her clit and moving it. She moaned quietly, she couldn't take it anymore...She gradually went more rough on herself, her moans growing more restless. She shut her eyes and imagined Nathan touching her pussy and pinching her right nipple, she wanted him so badly...So much to do this with him, it burned her up...She slipped farther from the real world, dreaming vividly about him plunging his fingers into her hungry womanhood and pressing on her g-spot. She rocked her hips at her little fantasy, cumming greatly at it. She didn't allow herself any rest, putting her fingers inside herself.<p>

In her little day dream, she was taking care of Nathan's pain. Sucking his cock...Him finally releasing into her Mouth. Her day dream took her to Nathan going inside of her, filling her from top to bottom and thrusting as soon as he was all the way in. Her hips bucked wildly at her little dream, her moans more primal and more shrilled. She rose her hips upwards, her little delusion ended with her crying out loudly as she exploded onto the sheets of her bed with a bigger orgasm then the first. Nathan was still frozen to the sill, stunned. Olivia had masturbated right in front of him...And he was extremely turned on by it, he heard her crying. Did she hurt herself? She was going at it pretty hard...Did she break herself in? No, no, no! Her fingers weren't that long... But what if her inner works were that short? Oh, as if he'd know? "That's never gonna happen, not with the way I've fucking treated him...He'd rather be fucking those stupid twins then me, I'm such a damn coward..." Olivia cried. Nathan snapped out of it at that mention, she was crying over him? What an honor...She did like him...Wait, was she perhaps...masturbating to the thought of him plowing her? Oh, my...Over him? It was too good to believe but then who could she be talking about other then him? He was about to go in without scaring her but he tripped, Olivia woke up from her tailing ending orgasum and covered herself. "Who's there?!" Olivia asked in fear. Oh, good, a pervert was watching her get off! Please tell her they weren't taping it! She'd die on the spot if that was truth! She calmed down when she saw it was Nathan, only to get more upset, he watched her...She picked up the sheets to cover herself but then saw the huge wet spot and grew more embarrassed, covering her face with her pillow and sobbing, It was too much!

Nathan got up, hearing her cry again. he rushed over to her, "Olivia? Please don't cry, you'll get sick. " Nathan urged. Olivia pushed him away, "Don't look at me, damn it!" Olivia cried. Nathan made her look at him, she was still crying. "Olivia, I don't hate you. I'm just...confused and I'm tired of being confused, where do we stand honestly...Without Peach butt and Devil breath's opinions." Nathan asked. Olivia looked down but then rushed him, embracing him tightly. "Nathan, I love you...I have for the longest time, I don't want nor need anyone else!" Olivia admitted. Nathan held her back, thank god...She DID care..."I loved you from the first moment I met you, Olivia Garmadon." Nathan whispered into her ear. The two looked at each other for a few moments, it seemed like time just stopped...

Nathan didn't hesitate, letting his heart and actions speak for him. "Olivia!" He said with urgency. The two kissed, Nathan snuck a hand onto her breast. Olivia opened her eyes but then they grew wet again, this time, it was out of sheer happiness.

* * *

><p>Olivia stopped him, helping him undress. She was already nude so she should help him. She stopped as she took his boxers from him, letting her take it all in: he was so cute...Not too buff but not too frail either...Right in between. It wasn't long until she pounced him, Nathan shuttered as she touched his back so lightly with her fingers, her nails grazing almost intangibly. Her tongue, and fangs and lips tasted her prey, he was so sweet. Sweeter then chocolate...Nathan could barely breathe as she sampled him all the way down, his pupils shrinking and letting out an automatic moan when she approached her target. He was even sweet here...bit salty but it added then it subtracted, she moved her lips back and forth so effortlessly. Had she done this before? No one should seem so skilled as a first timer, feeling her lick him each time was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. His cock couldn't take much more of her mouth, Nathan cummed shamelessly into her mouth while holding her head down. She looked up and smiled, aww, Nathan looked so adorable even like this...She got off and gulped down what was left, once again being salty yet sweet for the most part.<p>

"Now that's a white chocolate I wouldn't mind getting for a change. " Olivia teased while blushing.

"O-Olivia...That's so dirty!" Nathan said nervously.

"Yeah but your were always a giver, it's about time you received. " Olivia giggled.

Nathan took his hands, holding her steady. He give small nibbles while kissing each part of her, to find her sweet spots. Olivia shivered and moaned at it, he was surprisingly through...If she wasn't careful, she just might cum from the touch alone! She frozen and held his head to her breasts, which he was nibbling and sucking now. She was pure chocolate, salty yet she was very sweet. Her boobs were so soft and yet firm, lotion had to be behind it. He snuck his hand down to her pussy and felt around, when he found the entrance, he was rewarded with a loud squeal from Olivia. He wanted to find someway to return the favor for pleasuring him so, he wasn't as skilled as her but he would try. He stopped and slid down to her pussy, Olivia moaned loudly from feeling the soft appendage sink into her folds. Oh and he didn't stop there, nibbling gently in any spot possible down south. Her little gauge was in the red, she was gonna blow! Olivia clawed his head and forced it closer as she peaked, squirting into his mouth neatly...The blond girl looked at him, her body felt more relaxed but not quite. She knew what it wanted, it wanted him. It wanted the full package., she would stop if it was too much for him.

Though she'd be disappointed, it was such a waste to back out now. To full taste this rabbit was almost too nice to pass up, not wanting the twins to have it first. Nathan wanted to go farther but he didn't want to hurt Olivia, if she wanted to stop, he would. She pulled him closer, slowly rubbing his cock. "Please Nathan...Fuck me, fuck me hard." She sighed while letting go of him. She opened her lips wider, pushing a bit on the head. Nathan took that as a green light, he made sure his head was digging into the right spot and pushed in side slowly. Olivia teared up, it hurt...Just like everyone said it would but feeling Nathan's cock throbbing inside of her was rewarding to her. She moved a bit, wanting him to move. Nathan went slow, trying to eat the pain she felt away. She felt so tight inside, he felt resistance too...Olivia was a virgin and she gave that to him, he felt so honored and flattered. She opened her legs wider, wanting him to go farther in. The two moaned greatly, enjoying the feeling of each other. "Nathan, I want it deeper! Pound my pussy deeper!" Olivia moaned. The sweet boy picked her up and went deeper, going faster as a result. The pace didn't stay, Nathan sped up and laid down. Neither could think other then the pleasure bouncing down in them, mounting slowly but surely. The blond seemed to know instinctively what would happen soon and squeezed her chest in order to cum with Nathan.

"Yes! yes! yes! God! God! God!" Olivia cried.

"Olivia!" Nathan groaned.

After the outcry, Nathan slammed into Olivia's hips a few times, after at least 6 smacks...He filled her insides completely and utterly, the two looked at the other and kissed. Olivia let herself collapse on his chest and cuddled up to him like a kitty. Of course, this kitty had a few ideas other then just cuddling in her head. She slammed her hips down on him, scaring him a bit. He saw her lick her lips in lust, almost a little scared by how she looked. She grinded her hips, urging that she was ready for round two.

"A chocolate bunny with cream filling, this kitty wants another bite..." Olivia said with mischievous smile.

Shit...She really WAS gonna swallow him whole!...If all the liquid in his body didn't leave him first!

* * *

><p>The next morning, Gerogia and Rebecca noticed that the Queen of St. Rachael looked really happy this morning. Glowing almost...Did she...Gerogia eyed Olivia's hips just to be sure, gasping silently. Little Olivia wasn't so little no more, those hips were curvier then yesterday!<p>

Olivia got a gift from her rabbit lover: lotion to soften her skin even more as well as a homemade chocolate perfume... Nathan was so nice to do that, both girls could guess what happened, still not liking it but...If Olivia was happy, and she was...

Then they had to stand aside...

* * *

><p><strong>And down! Wait...are they? I has a feeling that the twins aren't down and out quite yet... Oh, boy...Let's see what happens next.<strong>


	14. Act 13

****Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Act 13: International Interference<strong>

Asuma gulped, Wyatt and the other boys picked up on his nervousness. he told them that he was expecting a visit from his Great Grandfathers, Great grandfather Yosho and Great grandfather Yao. Zēngzǔfù(Chinese) Yao and Idaina sofu(Japanese) Yosho weren't the only ones to show up...His Mother's Grandparents would be dropping by. Pū̀thwd (Thai) Aawut and Jeungjobu (Korean) Kyong were also to come, no wonder he was so nervous...They saw Eugene nervous as well, the same story as Asuma... Great Grandmother Charlene(Louisiana) Mahāna dādā(Hindu) Aasha would coming to see how the family was doing and that was scary...Docas, Claudia and even Chester had Great grandparents coming. Cain and co heard of that, a visit all of a sudden? They weren't buying. So...Now Alex and Tanya called on outside sources...This farther pointed that the real fight was here, if all of THEY'RE Patriarchs and Matriarchs were coming here.

Worst of all, those names sounded pretty damn familiar, the international meet and greet of schools was even back in their time. The last thing they needed was to be discovered by foreigners and out-ed in front of the enemy, this "visit" would be most interesting...They WERE curious...Just how good were they?

* * *

><p>Holly and Olivia were hit on by so many girl and guys from other countries, half didn't even speak English! Damn it...Being Queen and Princess of St. Rachael was rough...Especially when your a taken gal. At least Asuma's sister helped with the Japanese, Chinese, Korean and Thai students and translated for her that she had a boyfriend already but according to her, they didn't care and some even wanted to fight Wyatt for the honor. Ami sighed, poor Holly. She had enough guys chasing her, now she needed guys whom were visiting from International borders to flirt with her? Ami wasn't free from it either as the students hit on her as well, she didn't like it. Hopefully her great grandfathers would be here soon. We find two elderly Asian men walking around, one wearing a red Chinese suit and the other wearing a black kimono, both smiled. Ninjago had changed a great deal since they were last here, they weren't surprised. Their Home countries changed greatly as well so change was inevitable here too, Yao Yang and Yosho Yogan were glad to be back. Ataru came to greet them, both impressed on the man he became. His wife was a dear, who had her grandfather Aawat and Kyong with her. They had taken them to the schools, where all the other actors were escorting their grandparents.<p>

Kono and Wyatt were fighting the boys whom wanted to fight, Wyatt fought the ones that wanted Holly and the ones who wanted to dethrone him. Kono did it just because he wanted to have some fun as well as make some room to breathe, he HATED being caged... Yao and Yosho saw them and gasped, those boys looked quite familiar...Yao and Yosho clapped at the display after it ended and went up to Wyatt and Kono, Wyatt and Kono smiled at them. Asuma showed up and translated for them, what friendly people! Kono of course asked if it was true that Chinese and Japanese people really COULD beat people up with Kung Fu and Karate, Yao and Yosho answered that it was a yes but that it was usually less showy then most would believe. Yao ruffled Kono's head, finding his innocent playfulness adorable. He really liked his hair too, red and gold meant prosperity and longevity...a boy wearing red with red hair and gold piercings was quite worthy of being Prince of Darkley. As for Yosho, he liked Wyatt. He got the Warrior's spirit from him as he fought, his name suited him.

Asuma and Ataru seemed stunned at what they said lastly before going to look around more:

"You remind me of a boy that shook the ground with his feet." Yosho said.

"You remind me of a boy who had fire for eyes..." Yao said.

They saw Cain and Kyo walking around, narrowing their eyes. So...That was the game, eh? They shrugged, They'd play...

* * *

><p>The elderly foreigners followed one student each, finding they're looks rather...familiar. Those uniforms looked pretty old too, 1920's from the look. Cain appeared in front of Yosho, smart...He followed him alone, good. He looked at the elder, age had been good to him. When he met Ataru, he remembered Yosho. Even if Ataru had Chinese in him, the silver hair and his looks spoke Japanese. How did he and Yosho know of each other? Other then the cute rumor that the Yogan Ancestor and the Belmonte Ancestor clashed over the seas during Ninjago's exploration age, the Belmonte line's most prosperous age, they had met when they were haughty boys. The Japanese branch was visiting and out of nowhere, Yosho had attacked Cain. He was scolded by the translating teacher but paid little attention, sensing a worthy person to fight in this place. The result? A tie, both boys were on the brink of dying before both collapsing from blood loss. Hmm, bound by fate it would seem...After all, Ataru was friends with Cole. Yosho should be proud of the man and of his great grand kids too...Mixed or not. Yosho smiled and bowed to Cain, Cain returned this bow by doing the same.<p>

"Belmonte-sama, your looking quite well." Yosho greeted in English.

"Hai, dōyō ni anata, Yogan-sama.(Yes, you as well)" Cain greeted back in Japanese.

Cain had a feeling he'd meet him again so he picked up a little Japanese, Technology was wonderful now a days...Seems Yosho had done the same with his English, Ataru would probably soak his shorts to find out that his Grandfather could speak and understand English! Yosho talked to Cain about what was going on, of course, being reviewed on what had happened for the 92 years in Ninjago. Yosho knew it was a mote point but he expressed that his family would aid the Belmonte family as an ally, Cain of course accepted. What ever allies to his family he had back in Japan, would be here. All elders knew of this and agreed without hesitation, one couldn't be picky in war.

Our foreigner elders wouldn't say where they were or whom they talked to, understanding why the mob chose to hid in the school...

* * *

><p>Later on that night, we find Cyan in her room. She had gotten a love confession, a girl. Normally, this wouldn't have fazed her. She's had so many, boy or girl, she turned them down all the time! The girl was Allison, Nathan's baby sister. Allison was a cute girl, crazy but cute. She had no idea though that Allison was...like that, into girls...And in love with Cyan herself! She was shocked, she turned her down. Of course, Allison told her that she though that Cyan was the same way. That BOTHERED her! What sign did she give off so she can turn it off!? She was into boys, whoever lied to her was dead! She heard that Olivia and Nathan did it, she was mad. How dare she get ahead! Fine, she couldn't have his cherry then she'll just have to take the rest of his nights! But then if she was so straight then...Then why was she bothered by what Allison said? She shook her head, get a grip! She fussed a bit, if she was into girls then why was she wet when she humped him? You can't fake that! She left out the window to go see Nathan, Allison looked out her window and sighed. There she goes, off to see Nathan again, off to do something with him. She looked at her family photo, seeing Nathan's face. "It's not fair, why should you always the things that I want?!" She asked while punching the photo. The glass broke, she slammed it on the ground and landed on her bed to start bawling.<p>

Cyan looked around, not seeing Olivia in Nathan's room. Good, She got into the window and went over to his bed. She found Nathan sleeping, She took off her panties and straddled his waist...Moving his shorts down, his member was already hard. Good...She positioned herself over it, sinking his member into her pussy. Cyan trembled from her hymen breaking, she began moving her hips up and down. Nathan opened his eyes, it was dark so he couldn't really see. He felt someone riding him, Olivia? Geez...She was insatiable...Two rounds before and STILL not enough? He grabbed her hips and pulled down, Cyan moaned loudly from that as he took over. Mmm? Olivia sounded off tonight...This what happens when you screw too much, her voice was sore from all her undulating. He kept ramming his hips into hers while she thrusted back, this felt wonderful...Who knew from one painful poke that all this pleasure came afterwards, see? She was straight. She cummed on him, Nathan groaned and cummed inside of her. She got off and kissed him, Nathan turned on the lights to check on her. When the light came on, Nathan paled immediately. Cyan?! "Cyan?! Why are you here?" He asked. Cyan giggled, waving her rear at him. He saw her pussy leaking out, did he have sex with Cyan just now? Oh, no...Oh,nononono! He was so stupid, how did he not know it wasn't Olivia!?

She giggled, kissing him again. "Don't worry, maybe next time we'll do it with the lights on. Night, Nathan." She flirted. She left with a slight wobble to her, Nathan was still silently freaking out! He could blame Cyan but ultimately, this was his fault! How can someone not notice the person who was riding them wasn't the person they shared a bed with...Olivia and he weren't dating but...He cheated on her, plain and simple. And...She had to tell him, it only got worse when you didn't!

But...This was gonna break Olivia's heart, he never wanted to do that...

* * *

><p>The next day, we find Olivia upset. Georgia and Rebecca were wondering why, figuring it out that Nathan was responsible. She looked at Cyan and Damini, angry. They were dead...BOTH of them.<p>

They weren't going to take Nathan away from her, Damn it!

* * *

><p><strong>Competition over the boy is getting fierce! But seems like Cyan is forcing herself, doesn't it? Could it be that...Allison was right? Who knows? But all this writer knows?<strong>

**It's gonna be messy...**

**All that aside, short chapter, nee?**


	15. Act 14

****Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Act 14: Not A Prize To Be Won<strong>

Damini went to Nathan room, they were beating her...Well, she'd show her twin and Queen pain in the ass that she was no pushover! She saw him undressing, she snuck in and waited for him to turn around. Nathan froze, uh oh...What now? Damini sighed, "I love you and I can't stand the thought of Olivia or Cyan having you...I want you to be all mine!" Damini admitted openly. Nathan blinked, feeling her embrace him. he was naked...again, twice she had seen him bare butt naked...He wanted to say something but no words would leave him, just silence. Here he thought no girl would want him...And yet, it was until now that he realiezed that the Queen of St. Rachael and the Walker twins all wanted him. He felt her sensually rubbing her hand up and down his back, snapping back into what was going on right now. "I know I'm not your first but...be my first...please." Damini expressed. Oooy, say something! His friend was pouring her feelings on him and he needed to do something, SAY something! He should say no, deny her. He had all rights to, he already slept with Cyan and hurt Olivia, sleeping with Damini would just make things even worse! But...What if? What if he did say no? Would she go and lose it to another person out of rejection? Or even worse...would someone rape it out of her for bragging rights? Could he live with that guilt?

He held Damini, undoing her clothes slowly...

"Forgive me, Olivia...but I just can't win no matter what choice I make..." Nathan mentally begged.

* * *

><p>The next day, Olivia broke the mirror in the girl's bathroom. Those stupid twins...How could they...How DARE they try to take the one person outside of her family that she loved?! There was no excuse for it, NONE! Those two brats needed to be taught a lesson! Some cousins they were, moving in behind her back...How could they brake her heart when Nathan was hers from the start!? All the neighboring girls looked at the Queen in fear, seeing her look so angry and punching a mirror unprovoked like she did was unnerving to say the least! It was no secret that she and the twins were at odds over a boy, all eagerly waited for someone to hall off. Outside of the bathroom, Damini was leaning on the wall. She was about to enter but found Olivia inside and breaking a mirror, good...She didn't have to tell her. She walked off to her next class, let her throw her fit...<p>

"DAMINI!"

Damini stopped on dime, she felt Olivia's green eyes darting into her back, carving...Olivia felt Damini lurking behind that wall, she knew it. And she was pissed, she wasn't getting away with this. Some of the Teachers saw this little stare down, one of them was Rita Walker. No doubt that they had had it with each other, the teachers ALL knew about this little tussle over Nathan. Damini turned, catching a dagger that Olivia threw and threw it back to her, Olivia catching it. Both girls were readying a runners stance, stopping once they saw that it wouldn't work. The hallway was too small, too many people in the way. Olivia caught another dagger, seeing Cyan. Damini caught the other dagger...Ah, so she'd off her own flesh and blood...Nice to see where she stood. Julianna grew angry at this, these girls were so stupid and so selfish...It wasn't funny anymore. Why? She had heard that Nathan hadn't left his room and grew depressed, it didn't take her long to figure out why. Nathan was being treated as a prize and not as a person, that would depress anyone!

If these girls loved him the way they all said they did, they'd quit treating like this a contest and using him as a judge/prize! All three left, Allison went after Cyan.

* * *

><p>Cyan noticed that she was being followed, almost tossing a dagger at Allison. Was she stalking her? Not cool. She didn't need that, having a lesbian stalker was insane. Allison went on impulse, she had a hunch and wanted to follow it She knew she was a lesbian, she was positive, figuring that Cyan was chasing her brother on feeling that she mistakes as love instead of friendship...She might think she's straight or didn't know if she was into girls, sometimes you don't know until your given the option that it's what you were craving in dormancy. She kissed her, going straight for a make out while she was confused. Allison managed to get to the inside of Cyan's panties to see if she was right before being punched off, Cyan panted and looked at her in confiusion. Was she about to rape her!? Not cool!<p>

"The hell do you think your doing, Allison!? You can't rape me into being a les!" Cyan barked.

"Rape? I don't think so, see this? If it's rape, then this wouldn't happen." Allison sighed.

She showed her fingers, Cyan blinked and gasped. Allison's fingers were coated, she knew with what too...Allison sighed in relief, Gabby and Suzy( her two lover personas) were right about Cyan. Two lovers(Gabby and Suzy), Two Brawlers (Abby and Jen ), Two Thinkers(Fiona and Hazel), two hagglers (Riley and Sabrina), one nun (Blythe)...(That's a lot, isn't it?). Allison didn't usually listen to them as they were crazed sex maniacs until they talking about Cyan's possible gender pref, she was THAT desperate to understand it to listen to them! Cyan shook her head, she was wrong!

Allison sighed again, looking softly at her. "I'll wait for you, Cyan. Until you realize it yourself, I'll wait as long as it takes." Allison said before walking off.

Cyan fell down on her knees, bewildered. Just what in the hell did she WANT from her?!

* * *

><p>Jake and Shuji sighed, they watched from afar. Not good...Darkley's walls barely stood a chance when they rumbled as teenagers. Now why was this a problem? Well, Male Walkers and Garmadons were nasty but the female family members? They were considerably strong due to the gender cap, Light and Lighting are seen as male elements but are terrifying in the hands of the fairer sex! Lighter and smaller builds translated to more dexterous, faster, and in most cases, smarter users, the ones who used the key classes? Tremendously powerful. Jay and Lloyd were something but...Their younger sisters posed more of threat due to this, meaning their daughters were even strong then their aunts! St. Rachael would be destroyed just with them punching at it by the time the trials were started! And this was Human potential, Demon form potential? Unknown. Jealously and love were powerful human emotions and when used in wars, forget it, it was history...Had Jay and Lloyd been born as young girls instead, they'd far more threatening then they were right now. Lines grew stronger from gene pools, good genes yielded better results but what made a family stand the test of time? Much like growing fruits and vegetables, care was most important as well as open mindedness on new crops and new methods. The reason the Mobs all survived? Luck, both divine and manual. Unlike plants though, happiness was key. Marrying for status, fortune, and or genes were causes but they lacked happiness and even love...Creating bitter and hatful children whom spited everyone and everything, repeating the cycle until it was broken and made into a new one. For the most part, their families married for love and flourished by adopting and changing constantly with the times.<p>

Right now, both were worried for both girls and for Nathan as well. Surely this wasn't fun for him either: A typical boy would be in heaven with three girls fighting over him like prime rib, having them sleep with him just to show him their feelings. The truth? Nathan was just too nice of boy to be that selfish and not feel like utter slime after. There were always kindhearted and genuine thoughts for everything that he did: Damini for example, he did it as his way to protect her and make her happy, even if he was depressed for doing so. They were doing what Jake and Shuji had done to Julianna: making it a contest and asking to be judged and awarded. Both men understood that it was wrong, no person should be treated like a trophy. A prize in a sense but never as a thing or object...Damini and Olivia would learn sooner of this, not that they both didn't know who'd Nathan would choose ultimately.

First of all, Olivia had no right to be jealous. She and Nathan weren't a couple despite having relations, just a notch on the bed-post. Damini's case? She was wrong too, giving your virginity to someone wasn't a damn binding contact or holding place and she should be ashamed to use it like that! Confessing love and making it was crap, none of them knew what love was. You don't know it until the first pregnancy scare or S.T.D scare, unless you've been though something that most naïve honeymoon couples break up over and still stay are you even CONSIDERED steady! While superficial love is always beautiful and flawed, actual love is flawed but beautiful. It's imperfections are more real the perfections, they were lucky to know it themselves.

Holly, Wyatt, Cyan, Damini and Nathan...Knew NOTHING about love...YET.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah ha! Got you, you all expected another steamy sex scene. Really, if I keep spoiling you all like that, you'll expect it all the time.<strong>

**Wonder when these girls will learn that...And how is Nathan Holding up? What of Wyatt and Holly, are they hunky dory or is this just scratching the surface?**

**Ready to dig a little deeper? I've got MY shovel, how about you?**


	16. Act 15

****Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Act 15: The Jig Is Up<strong>

Two men were running in Ninjago, being persuade by two wolves.

"Got any bright ideas, Rick?" the first yelled.

"Piss off, George!" the second yelled back.

George and Rick were part of the Blacksmith Quartet and Clay's best friends growing up, they wished they didn't have to re-live THIS part of their lives again! Rick and George were Runners so having hungry were-wolves nipping at their rears was less then stellar! They had heard that Lou was in it deep with Baxter, his favorite punching bag. These were his family members, they didn't care of what relation, just leave them the hell out of it! Lou had always made it his policy to handle his own business, seldom did he ask for George's, Rick's and or Frankie's help. When he did, it was always with in bounds. This unprovoked man hunt? Unacceptable! Was Lou overwhelmed? Considering all that happened, this lapse in guard was excusable. Even rocks had cracks in them...

They weren't as young as they use to be...All of them realized that and got it in full though tasked that were easy for them in the past such as dodging danger.

You think after yanking out all of his ribs, Baxter would back off! That man truly was a glutton for punishment, he had to be to keep messing with Lou and his family! They were old but they'd be damned if they were to be caught by Baxter's paid pelts! They saw a man rushing at them, recognizing it and smiling in relieve! It was Frankie! Unlike the rest, he was a Warfare grad. Another oddity were-animal, The were-Monkey. Why was this so odd? Well, out of the animal kingdom next to apes, Monkeys were the closest animal to Humans and it seemed like a useless form. Not to Frankie it didn't, Monkeys had tails and his form came with a very long tail and he LOVED that damn tail! A fifth limb once he got use to the weight and made it strong enough to lift as much as his arms could, he was able to pick Lou up with it alone! Frankie groaned deeply...He DETESTED wolves...! Especially these bleached out rugs who dared to call themselves wolves when they were NOTHING of the sort, scarcely filling in their paws even now! The Were-Monkey was perfect for Frankie: Witty, intelligent mischievous, inquisitive and curious...The other plus? His form was extremely adorable, big golden eyes with exotic black fur with his long tail...Girls would always pick him up and try taking him home! George and Rick watched Frankie as he took them on, it NEVER got old, seeing a tiny and old monkey breaking these pooches down like a gunsmith with guns! Oh, the delicious irony of it all...And what a dance he put on for them, all those years of dancing were proven valid...

Frankie heard a whistle, he backed off and raced over to the person whom whistled for him. Clay chuckled warmly, rubbing Frankie's cheek. He extended his arm to a tree, Frankie jumped to the branch and went back to human form one he laid down on the branch. Clay cracked his hands, placing his cane into the ground. He'd remove his jacket but he was wearing white, blood was so hard to get out of white. He had a pink shirt instead of a white one still in his closet, after he washed it. He just glared at them, his eyes glowed a bit. Dungeon Masters had a gaze as well, much akin to Animal's Glare and the Eye of the Vampire/Succubi. Dungeon Room Eyes, an intimidating gaze that struck fear into you and weakened you, unlike Animal's Gaze, humans and intelligent animals were the only ones you could use Dungoen Room Eyes on. The two wolves froze in place and shook like little poodles ready to go outside to poo, both knew about Clay and were ready for him at least...That's what THEY thought! He was 25 years their elder and yet here they were, frozen to their feet from the threatening gleam in his green irises. They ran off with their tails between their legs, Clay merely shrugged. He could have used the practice...Darn, well, maybe next time, hmm? They all heard slow clapping, seeing Richard Jones behind it. Well, nothing clever to say? Say it isn't so...Richard was proven wrong and GLAD to be, a Were-monkey was indeed useful. Frankie had heard of Richard, the red wolf with piercing yellow eyes...Now HE was the definition of a WOLF, standing and fighting. With no intention of running away with his tail between his legs...He wondered if young Kono would be the second coming...After all, both grandfathers were were-wolves so the chances were even higher for him to be one. "Very impressive...It's a no brainer on how you four were the only survivors of Class '92." Richard expressed. Clay nodded, so he did his homework on them...Wise.

"I take it that you were "visited" as well?" Clay asked. Richard nodded back, not that it was a challenge really...Just annoying. Clay smirked, not a scratch on him...not even blood...He'd expect nothing but perfection from one of the Beast Trio of '75.

* * *

><p>Holly smiled while nibbling on a home made twix inspired muffin...Wyatt was spoiling her with this muffin, it was made with his love so it was a piece of heaven. Yummy chocolate muffin filled with gooey caramel and cookie on the inside, so good! Her boyfriend was so nice to give her one of her "Good Girl" Muffins, a recent little tradition that was quickly adopted as routine. She also got "Bad Girl" Muffins too, those were filled one of his mixes. And they were FUN, she never knew which muffins were the ones to lead her being taken to his room for study. She wanted to learn how to make cake so she could return the favor, knowing about Wyatt's weakness for the stuff. She tried it when she was five, not getting a good result even though he ate it anyway...She wanted to spoil him too. She was reading a cook book about baking, Damini advised to try a box mix first. No, she wanted to make a cake from scratch! Even that being said...She looked down at the picture of the blueberry sheet cake and then at what was in front of her...It didn't look as good as the picture was being nice about it...It looked like a bruised and sloppy mess, eww. She couldn't POSSIBLY make Wyatt eat this! Damini saw this and grew worried, was it possible that Holly couldn't bake? That's why she advised the cake mix, if she screwed it up, she could practice until she was ready to make cake from scratch. Damini and Holly tried it, both spitting in the wastebasket, gross!<p>

Damini gave her a baggie of blueberry cake mix, advising her to try it and just add fresh blueberries. Holly didn't want to cheat but at this rate, nothing good was gonna come from her anytime soon...She tried it this time, icing it with purple frosting. Both tried some...A tad overdone but perfect otherwise, Damini petted Holly. Holly wasted no time in getting it to him, putting it in his room and going back to head to the next class. She was so excited for the results, please like it! She was almost to the door, feeling hands grab her. She screamed, who the hell was this?! She saw Ken Baxter grabbing her, she screamed and thrashed. Ken was trying to hold her, wanting to play with her. "Come on, baby...Let me have a look..." Ken flirted. "Wyatt, help!" Holly screamed. She elbowed his nuts and ran again, only to have him pull her hair to stop her. She kept punching at him to let go, making him pull more and making her cry. Wyatt saw this and went for him, wrestling him off Holly via take down death roll. The two fought in a fury of punches and choke holds, alternating between spins. Cain pulled Wyatt off, Ken smiled and then laughed. "So there you are Cain Belmonte..." He sighed. Cain rolled his eyes, about time...Look at him still smiling while messed up, his grandfather had more class...Ken got up pointing at them, "Your line ends here, I'll kill you and that old fuck...Our Family will get back everything you took and more!" Ken vowed before running off and winking at Holly. Holly of course cried, no more!

Wyatt went to her and held her, rocking with her. Cain shook his head, now the cards were on the table...What would they do now that they had been found out? Fight of course, the question was what would Baxter do first...? What would ANY of them do first? Wait and see, He saw Clay behind him. He was relieved that his Father was alive...But he was also angry. Here was worried over him and he was playing High school student! "You've been doing well as Patriarch, Lou. And here I thought you'd crack." Cain admitted. Cole sighed, he thought so. He walked out of the school to talk to them, what to do now that the Baxters knew? Wait. That's it other then guard the family. The rest was on Wyatt, Baxter was only after Holly for himself and the fact that Wyatt wanted her was farther incentive. Holly was ok after a while, Wyatt gave her one last hug before going back to class. Holly walked back to St. Rachael, still upset.

* * *

><p>Tammy received a note the next day, her blood went cold from it.<p>

"_Surrender Holly to us or Ninjago falls..._"

She showed this to Carla, she pounded her fists on her desk. "I won't give my daughter to him!" Tammy barked. Carla nodded, understanding but she feared that the Ninjago citizens would be less reasonable, especially in a full blown panic. She held her shoulder to calm her, "Mrs. Wilson, please calm down...I wouldn't expect you to do that, your letting him win by letting him get to you. " Carla reminded. Neo had come in, holding the same type of note. Carla sighed, so THAT was they're plan? Force the city's citizens into a full scale panic and make them turn against the Schools, panic made people stupid and they were banking on that. Julianna and Velma were on the other side of the door, growing angry. Anything to win, huh? Carla revealed Velma and Julianna as their grandmothers, no one was angry but instead were embraced by them. They knew they were alive somewhere...She smiled. And they were keeping the kids safe...These letters meant that they knew as well, they would come for them. Carla explained that having them here as student protected the other students and hide them, apologizing for aiding in putting them though this heart ache.

Tammy and Neo were shocked, Principal Grant actually APOLOGIZING?! Wow, she really did grow up...Now what? They couldn't let themselves be bullied but take on the entire city in it's panic? That's challenging to say the least! They're biggest concern? They might get desperate and call for outside help to rid of them...ALL of them...

All any of them could guess...It was gonna be very, very, VERY messy!

* * *

><p><strong>Wonder how much of a panic they'll stir? How stupid would people be? If any of you know as well as I do then you know they can get pretty stupid...Fear makes people stupid things...Very horrible and stupid things.<strong>

**Hopefully, our heroes will handle this well...**


	17. Act 16

****Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Act 16: Festive Chase<strong>

It was a holiday in Ninjago...Which one? Why the festival of fools of course. unlike the French counter part however, this one was a tad different. Ninjago's Festival of Fool was started because of a famous chase between a cop and a thief. Both names and time were unknown but ever since, The festival of Fools had been in Ninjago City since. While the festival was where most would think that all people of Ninjago would be headed, for the darker set of citizen, it was another test. It was a Thief's festival and a contest for those of the craft. The test involved a simple dash and pickpocket, the one of with the most trinkets and or wallets would be given a pass for a weekend stay at Ninjago's Grand Inn. The typical prize that was given out was a stay at Black Blossom Inn but since it was gone, they asked the grand Inn's Manager for the permission, since he was a past student at Darkley. He agreed but he asked that they not hurt anyone, the last one he was a part of got people hurt. Oh, so he was in Shen's year then...That explained that. Holly, Cyan, Damini, and Olivia looked forward to this, wanting to settle the score between them. Who was the better thief? We find Jason getting ready to compete against his Thief Classmates. Damini saw him and winked at him for luck, Jason blushed and smiled. Damini winked at him! Awesome! Damini giggled, Holly sighed. "Don't get Jason's hopes up, Mini." Holly warned. Damini giggled and waved her hand, "It's just harmless flirting, Holly. I've got only one boy in my heart..." Damini said dreamily. Holly shrugged, "Ok, if he comes into your room for a romp, don't blame me." Holly stated.

The Teachers and parents hid among the crowd in the festival, they were to pose as marks. Wallets and such were lost all the time, so this festival was harmless. All ran into the crowds, let the games begin! Oh and if anyone was caught, they lost automatically. Holly and the girls worked fast and the boys did the same, all were impressed by the technique...The Principals asked some of the police officers to start chasing the kids, just to liven it up and make it an ACTUAL challenge. If they made it back to schools without being caught, they won. Officer Hiver stretched himself and got ready, he'd be gunning for little Jason. Why? Eh, wanted to see just how fast he was. Needed the exercise anyway since he was soon retiring. A last hurrah so to speak. All of a sudden, Holly sees a woman cop gunning for her. What the-?! Holly sprinted faster, she wasn't getting caught. Wait, was that...Claudia's nana!? Ok, NOW she was getting caught by a granny cop! She didn't know that Aisha Hiver was a police woman, her husband she heard of but...Aisha chuckled, this little girl was princess? She was good but she wasn't gonna let her last run be her worst! She dodged her from her putting cuffs on her, she was fast little old granny! Was Nana Mary this fast she wondered or maybe faster?

Holly jumped up Aisha jumped after her, Holly flipped over the wall and dashed into the building. Aisha and the rest of the officers stopped, Aisha landed on her feet and laughed. That was fun! The girl was worthy to her feet and title, color her impressed. Holly, Olivia Cyan and Damini came in, Docas came in last. Jason and Chester came in on the boys side, Robert Hiver smiled, both of them had good legs...Jacob would be proud! Not a bad final run as a cop...Yeah, this was perfect.

* * *

><p>We join our two favorite old herbalists as they put their final bottles of mix down, what was it? Age mix, who was it for? Their children. Jake had heard that Ed was slowing down, not good for this. ALL of them were having trouble keeping up the mantel. They wouldn't take it as is, seeing it as crutch. While it was admirable, it was troublesome. Their families could be annulated any day, this was war...And war killed off the weak.<p>

Like it or not, they need to be shaved a few years to be of any true help...Just to stay alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, damn writer's block and computer hiccups! Sorry that this short diddy took forever folks. And yes they're are other festivals that the other classes have, lots of them. How young do you think Ed and the others would be turned? This has to be REALLY bad if they have to be younger to stay alive and fight, for their stingy parents to HELP them is indication enough on how bad it is! <strong>**And let's not forget they THEY are in their teens as well, so yeah, it's BAD!**


	18. Act 17

****Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Act 17: Dare To Compare<strong>

Allison growled, her 9 other personas watched as she paced back and forth. Once again, she used the copy clay and diving mix. She needed them to talk, so far it didn't really help. She was trying to wait for Cyan to come to her, she wanted her...They all sighed and punched themselves hard enough to break the clay, disappearing. They had tried reassuring her that Cyan would come around, it seemed bleak to her. Maybe...She was deluding herself, then if so, why was she wet? Was it possible that Cyan was bi? No, she was a lesbian in denial! Right? She heard yelling, Looking outside and getting mad. Rosenberg was chasing Cyan! Cyan was running for dear life. Nobody hurts her Cillie! Allison jumped down and rushed Hershel, he tried to give her a needle, only getting a bitten arm instead. he punched her head to make he let go but she only bit harder, she threw him before letting go, giving him a nasty wound in his arm. She spat out all his blood, ew, ew, ew! Gross! Pervert blood, get it out, get it out, it has germs!

"Go away, Don't touch my Cillie! I see you anywhere near her again, I'll tear your arm out and more!" Allison barked.

"Why you miserable little brat! Cyan and Damini are both mine, I won't lose to a creepy lesbian midget!" Hershel barked back.

"Creepy? I'm not the one chasing after girls who don't want me like some dog in heat 24-7!" Allison growled.

Hershel smirked, really? Not what he heard, his sources told him that little Allie had a girl crush on Cyan. She also touched her when she clearly didn't want it, how was she any different then him?

"Aren't you? Cyan is straight and you want her to be gay just so your actions are justified, your no better then me!" he pointed out.

Allison put her head down, there was truth in that but there was false in it too. Yes, she was overboard with showing Cyan that she wanted her but at least she never actively tried to do her harm or rape her. He jumped onto either girl or both twins, groping them, undressing and trying to get in their pants in public, he was worse!

"I'm not innocent but I'm not like you...I want Cyan's happiness more then anything, you just want her as a trophy!" She stated.

He ran off, swearing he be back. Cyan blinked, she...really DID like her, didn't she? She took her to her mother for treatment.

* * *

><p>In Allison's room, Cyan kept an eye on Allison. Miss Gallagher said that she was ok, minus the bruises on her head. Cyan was still wary, she wouldn't try anything but she wasn't even sure on what to do. Allison looked at Cyan and blushed, this was the longest she had been near her willing and alone with her...Before Cyan could speak, Allison kissed her. This time, it was more innocent. She felt her shaking, was she holding back? Allison cried a bit, even if she couldn't have her, she understood. Just having her safe mattered...She pulled away, looking away. She waited for her to leave, she had a right. After all, she was ok. The one thing she didn't think would happen? Cyan taking her chin and kissing her. Cyan REALLY wasn't sure but she WAS now curious about just how much Allison's feelings for her ran and how they differ from Hershel's intentions. "I can't say that I love you but I don't hate you either, Allison." Cyan sighed. Allison smiled, "If your interested, I can show you what my Brother can't." Allison said while nervous. Cyan looked at her in question, what was that then? Did this make her a whore that she was curious about a girl's approach...For most of her life, she had the idea of having a boyfriend and being married and having kids...Lesbianism didn't even come into her scope up until 5th grade. She showed some curiosity to it, it increased over time though. But when you go to St. Rachael, it's unavoidable to hear about. Obviously oral and the actual screwing were different, Scissoring was the "deed" without the dildo. She had sex with Nathan and it felt good but she felt somehow that Nathan was faking, she wondered why.<p>

Cyan thought of an idea, 5 minutes. If Allison could get her to cum in five minutes with just touching her, she'd have sex with her. Allison gulped, seeing another girl's body never gave her chills but Cyan was different. She got more frazzled as each piece of clothes was taken off her, she was lithe but pretty. She saw her sit, Allison walked over and set the timer. She had 5 minutes to rock Cyan's world with just her hands, no pressure... She started rubbing her neck, her hands were really soft...She rubbed her right nipple while swirling the breasts, her nail lightly flicking at her nipple. 1 minute... Allison rubbed both nipples and swirled each breast, she could barely contain herself from tasting her. 2 minutes...She danced her fingers down her stomach, Cyan moaned loudly at the touch to her pussy, the soft rubs to her lips. 3 minutes... Allison put her fingers in and then out, Cyan gave her more room as she opened her legs more. 4 minutes...The bunny girl played with her clit, rabidly tickling it and going a bit faster, Cyan moaned louder and louder each time...3...2...1...Cyan orgasm big time, her screams and pants out of ecstasy were even more cute then Allison could imagine...The buzzer rang, Allison won. Cyan sighed and laid down, "Go ahead, I'm all yours..." Cyan said finally.

Allison took her fingers and sucked them, she tasted sweet...She undressed herself and got on top of her, kissing her and drowning her tongue into her mouth. Cyan returned it, Allison stopped holding her so close and started feeding into her desire to taste Cyan. Her neck...her breasts...her nipples...her stomach...her legs...What a feast she was, nothing but sweet, spicy cinnamon goodness...She greedily dove for her pussy, wanting to taste it since she smelled her. And she smelled fucking delicious...Literally, her strong smells lunged at Allison to screw her silly. But she wouldn't rush this, she wanted to make it loads and heaps better then Nathan. Make her forget about him and think about her and her alone...Cyan felt her tongue scooping out gulps of her love juices, she could barley watch her eating her out she was hazing with pleasure. "You taste great down here too...Your really are such a cute little treat." She gushed sweetly. Treat? Cyan gulped, why did that make her blush? Before she knew what Allison was doing, she felt something going inside her. She looked down and saw a dildo, strapped on Allison's hips. She held her closer, squishing her boobs into her and thrusting. Cyan moaned into her ear, getting Allison rather horny.

"Ally, I'm gonna cum, stop..." Cyan moaned.

Allison went harder as a result, wanting her to cum. She felt her shake and shiver, hearing her cry again while panting and screaming at a higher and louder note. She collapsed...Allison smiled and cuddled close, so what if she wasn't satisfied? Seeing Cyan withering in pleasure was awesome too...Take that, Nathan. She felt Cyan touch her..."Have a double dildo?" Cyan asked quietly. Allison blinked, yeah but was Cyan...coming over? She went under the bed and fished out her toys, Cyan sighed again...

Guess she really was a lesbian after all...

* * *

><p><strong>Happy new year! That aside, yay! Cyan's got a girlfriend! That just leaves Damini and Olivia in the game! Ready?<strong>


	19. Act 18

****Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Act 18: Against The Wall<strong>

"Please, Mrs. Wilson...Think of the people of Ninjago!" The mayor begged.

Tamara growled, had they the SLIGHTEST clue as to what they were asking of her?! After she received the note, Alex gave a note to the mayor...This note was given after a few random attacks on Ninjago's citizens. What did it say? If The Wilsons gave Holly to them, they would stop all attacks on Ninjago. Understandably, Henry and Tamara were outraged that the mayor and the city council was asking if they would hand Holly to the Smith's for the good of the city. Lily was asked to attend along with Carla, Tamara paced while trying to fight the urge to strangle the mayor...

"How DARE you, ALL of you to ask me to betray my baby to protect you cowards!" Tamara yelled.

"Tamara!" Carla scolded.

"No, Carla! I will not give my daughter up to protect this city, how can any of you ask me to do that?" Tamara asked while starting to cry.

"We've lost several people though these attacks, think of the children for the victims!" One member of the council stated.

"What about my child, doesn't what she wants matter to any of YOU!?" Tamara asked while crying.

"My son is dead, please...For my Grandson's sake and safety, give Holly to them." Another asked in tears.

"No! Holly isn't going anywhere, I'll fight the entire city to keep it that way!" Tamara shouted.

She walked off and slammed the door, Lily and Carla didn't blame her. NO parent could do something so callous and inhumane, as predicted, the city was frightened and wasn't thinking. Lily wouldn't do this to young Holly, she had hopes that Council wouldn't do this and proved that they were reasonable. Again, she knew why. Carla and Lilly stood behind Tamara's decision and knew Neo's answer as well. They wish they could say the Council was being rational but with this and the demand that they just do as the other rival families asked, that just showed just how desperate they were to make it all go away. The entire meeting went sour after one of the council members got hostile with Lily and Carla, stating the reason why is because they didn't care about anyone but themselves and their precious demon school. They didn't care about the rest of them, if they did, they wouldn't be so stubborn about doing the right thing. He went on farther that the so called life they were ruining for the greater good was a young tart who's legs were constantly open and not as innocent as they implied. Lily and Carla blinked, shocked at how quickly the tables were turned. So blinded in fear that nothing else mattered, not even politeness. They both told the Council to take they're opinion and promptly to shove it.

Lily groaned, "So much for that..." Lily sighed. "I can't say I'm shocked...They are scared out of their wits and desperate to end this." Carla stated. The two women knew about how bad this would be. All Lily was worried about? Wyatt...This was his girlfriend and no doubt he would protect her, even if he was going against a whole city. Carla sighed, Well...If they plan to rage war to them, let them. She would defend St. Rachael, it's staff and it's students, she was principal after all.

* * *

><p>During that week, mobs constantly went after Holly. These mobs were then pulverized by Wyatt for trying to throw her to the wolves, needless to say, the hospitals were pretty loaded. Kono noticed that Wyatt was looking more tired as days went on, Wyatt was gonna put himself into the ground if it kept up. Wyatt was about to fall down, Kono caught him. "Wyatt." Kono said finally. He pushed him back onto his bed and tied him into his bed sheets, Wyatt was rolled into his sheets and squirmed wildly.<p>

"Hey, Kone-head! Let me outta here, you spiky punk bastard!" Wyatt barked.

"Be a good Wy-not roll and roll back to sleep..." Kono said before getting dressed.

Zack and Nathan noticed Wyatt wasn't downstairs, Kono took some food and put it in their room and then went to class. Was Wyatt ok? Come to think of it, he was fighting pretty hard lately for Holly. Nathan would check in later, seeing Kono bringing him food just unnerved him...After classes, Kono got back from the showers...Ahh, nothing like a hot shower after sweating it up in Warfare classes and Dungoen classes after that. Best of all? No crazy chicks trying to sneak peeks at his package! He heard yelling, seeing Holly being chased. He jumped down and changed into his were-wolf form, the mob backed off him. Holly recognized him and began to cry, why was everyone trying to toss her to that bastard? Kono snarled at them, one of them had a spear and tried to jab him with it. Kono caught it in his mouth and broke it...He then pounced onto the man, changing back to human form. All were shocked to see that big red wolf was actually some punk with piercings!

"Get. out..." He threatened.

The mob ran off, frightened by him. Holly gasped, seeing Kono's cheek nicked. "You sure got it rough, cupcake." Kono sighed. Holly groaned, again with the cupcake nickname. Ever since he watched her devouring a cupcake, he called her cupcake. "Don't they even care about MY feelings?!" Holly cried. Kono shook his head, bastards...All of them, so willing to toss a kid to solve their problems as long as it wasn't theirs...She asked where Wyatt was, Kono sighed and said he was in their room, sleeping. He sighed again...he tensed, smelling perfume. He eased himself, recognizing the smell. Rebecca giggled, Olivia had asked her to check on Wyatt. Rebecca was more impressed with him, so there was more to him then just being full of holes...

"Do you always fight without a shirt?" Rebecca asked.

"That's more Wy-not's thing then mine, the hell do you want?" Kono asked while using his towel to whip the sweat off himself.

"Olivia wanted to know if Wyatt was doing ok, poor boy's been rushing to his Princess' rescue so many times, who's gonna save him? " Rebecca asked.

"Wy-not can take care of himself, tell Queen pain in the ass she doesn't have to worry or she'll get wrinkles." Kono said with a smirk.

Rebecca sighed, how could he be so rude? Girls wouldn't like him if he kept acting like that. Girls hated guys were insensitive, how did Olivia and the twins put up with him? Hmm, he was family so they didn't get a vote...Rebecca was curious though...if he had piercings on his face...Then did he have them anywhere else? Kono noticed her staring and glared at her, the hell? Don't tell him he had to worry about Olivia's toadie jumping on his protein bar in his sleep!

"Soooo...Got more piercings then just your face?" She asked.

"If your asking if I have bling on my nips and cock, no I don't. And even if I did, why should I tell you?" he answered.

"Why not?" She asked again.

"It's no fun if your told what to expect..." He answered while smirking.

He walked back inside, she blinked in question for that. She wasn't hearing a no...She'd could spread the rumor that he's pack a gun with a gold clip, who'd tell her she was wrong? Unless, Kono wanted to fess up...She giggled at the thought, seeing that punk freaking out in front of those horny girls.

It just was too rich for words...

* * *

><p>Olivia was mad, while she was grateful that one of the twins was out of the fight...Why the hell was Cyan having a better sex life then her?! God, she could hear all the way from Allison's room! She didn't dare to think what kinky things they were doing in there to each other, it was too weird! And so unfair! Georgia giggled, Olivia shouldn't be so jealous. But at the same time, she could do better then Nathan. Not that she would say anything, staying out of it. Georgia couldn't help but be a little jealous of them though, she was single so it was obvious. She wanted a boy toy of her very own, the trouble? Her Father spoiled her so...Finding a boy of his class was impossible. At least the Queen had it easy...Georgia's pride and standards wouldn't allow her to go for just the basics. Oh,my...Sounds like Allison was the catcher this time.<p>

"No fair, I hate you Cyan! I hate you so damn much, you carpet eating whore!" Olivia barked before covering her head with her pillow.

"My,my...I'm jealous." Georgia giggled.

"Your into girls, Georgia?" Olivia asked.

"No, I'm jealous of you and of the twins: You've all have someone to play with. I cannot just go for anyone or let anyone get me, maybe I'm spoiled..." Georgia answered.

Huh...Her Daddy told her that Gene and Brad had trouble keeping their pants up back in school, looks like Gene was making sure that Georgia didn't repeat history. Brad too, Rebecca didn't chose any guys. Were their standards way too high? Probably. But then again, her friends shouldn't settle for just anyone. Speaking off, where was she? She should be back by now.

* * *

><p><strong>Fighting an entire city...Ooo, things about to get dicey up in here! Hopefully, things will be ok...I don't think our group will give in to peer pressure, they grow up wading in it!<strong>


	20. Act 19

****Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Act 19: The True Enemy<strong>

A large mob was charging to St. Rachael, all ready to comply to with the demands the Rival families made. The mob this time? A Jewish mob, they were coming to pick up the twins and hand them over to the Rosenberg Family. Why? Well, The Rosenbergs controlled a great portion of the Jewish populations' incomes...They were crippled greatly due to them holding back, expressing that all would go back to normal if and only if BOTH Cyan and Damini Walker were handed over to them. The only ones to DARE to get in the way of Jewish mob? The Walker Family. Jay tapped his foot, they truly had no will of their own, did they? He looked at Ed, seeing him tapping his own foot. He was frowning, they ALL were. Jay himself was outraged that the Jewish part of Ninjago begged him to throw his baby girls to them for their sake, his answer? Let's just say that it wasn't yes. His twins weren't things and for them to be treated as such...It made him want to electrocute them all with telephone wires! How quickly they forgot who saved them years ago from a Demon outbreak, it was gonna cost them now.

"Hand over those little whores, Demon bloods! The Rosenbergs promised to give them back right after!" They're leader yelled.

"Your crazier then we are if you honestly believe ANYTHING Mort says, they aren't going to give them back...EVER!" Ed expressed.

"Your all so damn selfish, think about your community!" The leader pleaded.

"Fuck you AND the community! You'd be doing the same IF it was your kids being targeted!" Nya yelled.

"It's ok as long as your kids aren't on the bull's-eye, isn't it? Easy, isn't it?" Jay added.

"If any of you truly were human, you'd do the right thing!" He barked.

"You want to give my kids to a bunch of rapists just to save yourselves, WHO'S the demon here again?" Jay sassed.

The mob lost it and attacked, Edna pulled her chain taunt. Three cracks and rattles of her chain sent them all back, they had nerve! The NERVE to demand children be sacrificed because they were too scared to fight, sake of the people? Bull! If it were true, no one would be demanding kids to solve their issues. The mob went again, Nya scratched at all of them and sent them back. Her girls deserved to be treated as girls and not sacrificial lambs! And anyone who would try and take them away was dead, no ifs ands or buts, just DEAD. Once again, they attacked. Ed and Jay stood in place and kicked, kicking multiple times and knocking out the mob one by one. One man got through, not getting far. He opened the door and Rita came rushing out, lunging at him in her were-dog form. She tackled him down to the ground and growled at him, "You want Cyan and Damini, get though me first..." Rita stated once she changed back. The man fainted, she got up and sighed. What a fine little circus that jerk created...The girls weren't safe as long as that price was out in the open. If they had to stand here and smack down their fellow Jewish community to protect them, they'd do it. Jake sighed, seeing it outside his window at Darkley.

It was happening again, the cycle was repeating itself. Once again, the Walkers were enemies of Ninjago. That Mordechai...This was all HIS fault, all of it! The Rosenburgs were allies to the Walkers until Jake and Harold fought over Grandmother Walker, the bridge was to mend but Mordechai broke the ties when he declared war on Ed over Edna. He sighed, smiling. Looks like Ed and Edna might not need the age mix after all...He was about to leave until he saw a tank charging at St. Rachael, the fuck!? Uh-oh...This one looked like a new model...The Walkers didn't budge. Ahh, so they were getting THAT desperate? The tank stopped, the cannon aimed at Jay and Nya. "Hand over those twin whores...NOW." The man asked. Jay smirked at him, the man and the crowd were shocked at that. He had a damn Tank cannon aimed at him and was just few centimeters from the barrel and he was smiling?! What was wrong with him!? "Make me, I double dog dare you." Jay asked while still smirking. The man dropped down into the tank, he asked for it! Jay threw a dagger into the cannon, he dashed for the driver and pulled him out and stood in front of the Cannon again. The Cannon barrel exploded and so did the tank, blowing the mob backwards. The smoke cleared and The Walkers stood still, dirt on them and a bit bloodied. "Anyone else?" Jay asked nicely. The Walkers just smiled at them as sweet as possible, the mob all fled instantly. Jay and his family laughed at that, that was hilarious! A Tank? Really? It was just a armored car with a big gun on it, if Jay didn't break it...His Father, Mother, Fred, Zoey, Elsa, Eisa, Rita and or Ronald would've taken it apart, they were junkers and mechanics. If anyone could take a tank apart under 20 seconds , it was them.

Nya hugged Jay, he was so brave for their daughters! She couldn't have found a better hubby then him! Jay smiled, no one was taking his daughters anywhere! Jake ran down to go heal then up, handing the vials of age mix to his twin boys and their wives. He expressed that he was quite proud of all of them, including Jay. "I knew you could out do your Father somehow..." Jake chuckled. Ed smirked and gave Jay a noggie, he and Enda raised that boy perfectly! Such naches he brought to them!

**(Naches: Yiddish for the pride and joy that a child gives their parents.)**

* * *

><p>Cyan laid on Allison's lap while she petted her, she was worried about her family. Damini smiled, Cyan looked so content in Allison's company now. She was a bit jealous of her twin in that regard. But she had enough on her plate, besides the whole Jewish community trying to give them to that moron and his family. She received a love letter from a boy, whom? Jason. All her harmless flirting seemed to stir quite a puppy crush on her from Jason, his admiration and affection was adorable but he sent her a love letter, now it wasn't so harmless...He sounded rather serious in the letter, she sighed. Now what was she gonna do? How was she going to tell him that she wasn't interested and only had eyes for Nathan without breaking his heart? She saw Holly leaning on the door, giving a "I told you so." look. All her flirting was make Jason fall in love with her, he already had a kiddie crush back then on her and he still had it. Damini got up, she had to tell him, hopefully he would take it maturely...(Uh-huh...). Over at Darkley, we find Nathan still upset about being fought over. Most guys said he was so lucky, funny, he didn't FEEL very lucky. He saw Jason, he looked really depressed. He decided to walk over to cheer him up, school was harsh. Jason sighed sadly, Damini turned him down...Her words replaying in his head over and over:<p>

_"Jason, your really sweet but I just don't think of you that way, I'm only interested in Nathan...I'm...sorry..."_

Damini was flirting with him lately so he though he had a shot, finding out that she was just humoring him. To her, he must be a kid and nothing else. He growled a bit, Nathan. He had the Queen of St. Rachael, what did he need Damini for!? That damn rabbit was so greedy! He wanted to kill him, had two girl and one of them he really cared about! He didn't care about either one as much as he lied, if he did, he wouldn't be banging them every night! He felt a hand on his shoulders, he jumped. "Jason, you ok?" He heard Nathan's voice, good...He'd deal with him now! He turned around and punched him away, Nathan held his nose. Jason's purple eyes glared at him, whoa...He looked awful mad, was he ok? He went for another punch, Nathan dodged while Jason took out his whip and chain, chasing after him. What was wrong with Jason?! Did he do something wrong?!

"Jason, calm down!" Nathan yelled.

"I'll calm down when your dead!" Jason yelled back.

"What did I do?! Tell me so I can apologize!" Nathan asked while avoiding his whip.

"The fuck you can, now die!" Jason roared.

Henry saw this and blinked, What was Jason doing?! Unless this was a fake Nathan, why was he chasing him? He whacked him a few times and then again, he whacked him too many times and caused Andrew to come out! Andrew let Jason have it, not that Jason let up. Weather it was Nathan or his other idiot personas didn't matter, they ALL were just as guilty and dead! Andrew groaned, what was up his ass?! Jeez, what did that dumbass do now?! Wait, that pervert would know what was wrong! Andrew bit a petal pill, Eros came out. Eros saw the problem, how could Nathan not pick up on it? Jason was in love with Damini so he was lashing out at them possibly because Damini turned him down, this attack made sense! Henry stopped him, Jason struggled to attack still. Eros went up to Jason, "This is because of Damini, isn't it? She turned you down, right?" Eros asked him. Jason growled,

"Yeah, she did! And for someone like Nathan! He says he cares about them but it's a lie!" Jason screamed. "If he did care about them, then why's he screwing them both everyday?! You don't deserve her, you selfish prick!"

"Jason, that is enough!" Henry scolded.

"But Dad-" Jason tried to say.

"No buts, Nathan is on our side and I understand that your jealous but killing him isn't going to make Damini love you, if anything, she'll hate you for it." Henry reasoned.

"...I...HATE YOU!" Jason raged at both of them before running off.

Henry looked at Eros, who seemed troubled. Nathan should have taken over by now...He took the petal pill moments ago and it wasn't taking. Eros shook his head, what was wrong? He asked Nathan to switch back, not getting an answer. That bothered him, he usually felt like he should take control! Was he ok? He walked off, stunned. Henry wondered what was wrong, why wasn't Nathan back in control?

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes...Doesn't sound good for Nathan, I wonder what's happening with him? First his sister gets pissed at him and now Holly' baby brother? He sure has it rough...But that aside...Jay is an awesome Dad! Admit it, a Father taking on a tank for his twin daughters is pretty freaking sweet! And Kai was worried...I'd say he was overreacting, wouldn't you? <strong>


	21. Act 20

****Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Act 20: No One Is Safe!<strong>

Rebecca growled, throwing away another love confession. She got them before but her Father and Mother handled it, throwing them away. Now? Well, the boys caught on to her. Handing them to her in person, she of course dodged them by lying and saying she would give it some thought. The problem? Well, this morning...One of her Gentleman callers found out about what she was doing with the letters, not even using them in her flowers' fertilizers...Finding the mountain load piled into the garbage. They didn't take that too well, that was putting it mildly! Now they were straight up trying to get into her room and MAKING her say yes! Not that it got that far...The twins were willing to install a window lock, her Father and Mother had the keys...BOTH electrical and old fashioned metal. She looked at her reflection, staring at it. Her long black hair...Her devil blood red eyes...No doubt she was pretty but it had to do with her Family's status also. Sure, she wasn't the Daughter of Darkley's principal nor was she the daughter of a Hero...But her family has been in the same grouping for several generations, she was also the Granddaughter of the Head Jailer of Ninjago Corrections...Never mind that her Father was a Florist whom grew common to exotic flowers for many herbalist cliental. Her Mother? Her Father's personal bodyguard, this added to their daughter's status...And her problems! Oh, why was finding a boy like her Dad so hard? She didn't care if it made her vain, she wanted a cute boy who was sweet and strong! Why was that so hard to find?! She pouted, she didn't want any nerds whom only wanted her as a trophy wife! She didn't want a life where her biggest worry was if her nails were manicured perfectly, she wanted more...MUCH more...

She looked at her little rose plant, a very special and pretty rose that mimicked the sun with it's vivid golden and red petals. Her Father had yet to name it, wanting to wait before announcing it. She was tending to it with care, poor thing couldn't handle cold very well. But this particular rose was rather stubborn, not wilting despite the room not being tropical levels, perhaps this one was adapting to cooler temperatures? She giggled, she couldn't wait until it bloomed!

"Well now, aren't you the regular green thumb?"

She froze but then pouted, great...What did that hole boy want now? Kono smirked, so she WAS more feminine then she acted. He thought she had some kind of hobby but Flowers? That was a twist to say the least, she seemed too fussy to handle flowers. Too prissy, you know? She swerved around and got back, how the hell did he get in? He saw her getting defensive, good...Smart girl. She glared more until Kono showed her a key, a golden old fashion key. She used her Goblin's eye and saw that it was pure gold. He chuckled while swinging it around, She got curious. What was it for? Was that how he got in, he had a KEY?! But...but then his parents would have to know since they have the only keys!

"How the hell did you get in, Hole boy?" She asked rudely.

"See this key? This is the one of the two master keys, your parents have the only copy keys." Kono explained.

"Why do you have it then? Shouldn't my parents have it?" Rebecca wondered.

"This is the only one made of gold, the other two are copper. If they take them and use them, they'll be shocked due to the unlock method. Without the electric key cards AND the copper key, they can't bypass the shock trap and get in. The only you get pass it is with this key or the master key card." He explained.

She found out that he made the keys, the key cards were made by the twins. When asked why he helped, he said that the twins asked him to help. While she was glad to have the help, she wonder what made him go the extra mile. He didn't have a crush on her, did he? Other then being Olivia's best friend, they were pretty close to strangers. Kono tossed the key up and down, he sighed after he was done laughing. He felt bad for her: She had almost little to no protection, take away her florist Daddy, Teacher Uncle, Jailer Grandpa AND her baby brother, she had NO ONE really protecting her. SOMEONE had to look out for her whilst her family tries to collect themselves and deal with the mess outside the gates, why not he? HE created the metal keys and no one would suspect him due to the fact that they were just strangers. He also had a conditional reflex to protect girls, many would say he was a chauvinist who only did it to get laid. The problem with that idea? Kono didn't protect out of superiority, he did so out of loyalty and love. His Father raised him to treat girls as he would carry himself, his mother, grandma and second cousin were proof that girls weren't weak at all. No doubt that Miss Tudabone could protect herself but a little help would at least take the heat off her some, that's it.

"If they want to get into your room, they'll have to get this off my neck." Kono expressed.

"Why do you wanna help me? I'm just a stranger to you." Rebecca asked.

"Eh, I love being the cock block, the faces those jackasses make when they realize they ain't getting their willies wet is priceless." He said with a smile.

And with that, he left. Rebecca though he was doing it because he was asked to but perhaps, he was just doing it to get back at all of them for chasing his twin cousins? That wouldn't shock her, he seemed pretty entrained by it.

* * *

><p>"Get 'em!"<p>

"Either you idiots let us through or we'll go THOROUGH you!"

Kai and Krya sighed, the City's citizens were blocking them from the gates. They had been playing with then for a solid 5 minutes, Kai's patience had left him after that and Kyra's wasn't far behind. They were both worried about K.J. and Kono, wanting to make sure they safe. The people had weapons in their hands, obviously to "convince" him and Kyra to give up Kenji to Vash's daughter. Jay blew up a tank and they STILL wanted to try and change their minds? Crazy...But then again, they were here in front of a Werewolf carrier and his master...Who was the insane people again? Kyra sighed, she didn't like being away from her boys at any time...Plus she was feeling rather moody today. She and Kai wanted to try for a Daughter and she struck out, she wasn't pregnant. Kai attacked, disarming everyone and breaking their weapons with his bare hands. How ungrateful, these weapons were crafted by Kenji and they were TRYING to use them on HIM? Humph...The least they could have done was use them the right way, would have been less insulting. Kyra sighed, now her husband was mad. He was already a little mad and now he was even madder then before, should have done what he asked. Them being on the ground and their arms and legs being broken was on them, Kai was being nice to them by remaining in human form. The Werewolf form would have been over kill and possibly could create a mass murder, Kai and Kyra walked passed them.

Give anyone of her boys to that bratty girl? Never. Kono and K.J. were staying single and that's that. And if anyone didn't like it, feel free to change her mind...She was iron clad to keep her boys safe. Kyo chuckled, they were being much too kind to them. The Odiens were allies to the Kotestus, until they felt they were being outshined. Fools, should have stayed on their side...It's very cold out there, you know? Saki, Kenji and Kozue had the Age mixes as a precaution, impressed that they were doing so well despite age being a handicap. Something made him smile this morning, Something that Kozue said in fact. Kozue admitted to their Father that if he never gets married, he will be happy with what he has. Adding that he was happy for Kenji being married, he earned that after all that crap. He was finally acting a little like an actual older brother, the other thing that made him smile. Kozue was making sure Aleena knew what kind of a horrible woman she was by sabotaging all of her attempts at getting a husband, finding them and telling them of what she had done. Why? Because Aleena would have had that had she not dropped Karina on Kozue's doorstep the way she had. What she did to him, he could forgive. What she did to Karina though, not so much.

Kozue had confided in Marble that he was going to marry Aleena should she ever get pregnant, she had that and blew it. Now he was becoming the life ruin-er she accused him of being just to teach her a lesson, she wasn't mature enough to be married and have kids if she couldn't even be bothered to LOOK at the first child she abandoned in the eyes and apologize. Until that happened, Aleena would NEVER be married. Kyo laughed, while it was cruel, Aleena asked for it. One would call Kozue bitter but this was over Karina, Aleena assisted in Karina's personality by not being there in her being a man swallower. Kozue was to blame for as much as she was...No one else will want her but him, he was making sure of it. Kozue healed Kai and Kyra, oh, he was here too? He checked in with his Grandkids, sweet children they were despite how nuts their families worked. Much to Kozue and the rest of the Family's shock, Karina was a good Mother. Kozue was a good Father to Karina to make THAT happen, not that her own merit wasn't important to it. Kozue seemed rather...puzzled as of late, wonder why. Kyo shook his head and went to Kai and Kyra, talking to them.

He'd figure out what was eating Kozue soon enough...

* * *

><p>At Ninjago's Hospital, We find a woman pacing. This woman with green eyes and brown hair tied in a bun? Aleena. This head of Nursing staff was but bundles of nerves! Mr. Odien paid her a visit, she didn't want to hear that name ever again! The last time she saw and heard from him? She was pregnant with Karina. At first, she was overjoyed until Mr. Odien had her by the neck and threatened to kill the baby and then her if she didn't get lost and stop seeing Kozue. She did so, finding out quickly that the man was following her and keeping taps on the baby. In the Hospital when Karina was born, Odien was about to kill baby Karina until Aleena offered to go in her place. He honored the bargain but didn't allow Aleena to see Karina and told her to leave the brat on Kozue's steps, if she saw either one again, they would be killed. No doubt Kozue and Karina were hurt but she wasn't as brave or as powerful as Saki and or Marble, she couldn't gamble with their lives. After she left, she was brought into the Hospital that Odien Family donated to. Why? To keep taps on her and to use her as a way to get to the Kotestus, to have one of the few who knew them to take them down. Aleena didn't allow herself to be used as a cheat code book and made herself forget with a mix, the fact that she gave Karina to Kozue was to keep the Kotestu Family line safe. The fool didn't realize his mistake until AFTER Karina was a year old, Aleena was punished for being useless. How? Simple. The Odiens used her as their personal nurse, the males all used her for all their wounds and disgusting urges. Even now, they used her for their sick pleasures and her medical know how.<p>

All the men that Aleena was dating were from that terrible family and by "dating", it meant being her new "owner". All of them only wanted her just because she had a child before and was use to putting out, wanting children from her and nothing more. Aleena didn't allow it however, she made herself sterile in order not to rob the only place left for those bastards to take from her. They had her dignity, her body, and her freedom...Her love and her womb? Never. All of them acted kind, nice and polite but behind closed doors they were all disgusting, filthy rutting brutes whom cared for nothing but their next meal, check or fuck...How could they be human when they acted so demonically evil? All the younger girls were always sent to her broken and sobbing, all of them obtained either by debt or taken away. Aleena had heard that that rotten little girl was chasing after Konohamaru Kotestu now, Kozue's great nephew. She hoped that he would beat her to death, that little whore was just as terrible as those men. Ordering her to treat her every little bruise or cut and spit, kick or bite on her the moment she either complained or if she hurt her at all.

Aleena heard the door open, she looked up and saw Van. She looked away, what did he want now? Van shook his head, hard to believe that this bitch was once Kozue's little slut. He picked up her face, smiling at her. God...She grew to DISPISE that smile on his fat face! She hated feeling his greasy paws on her body, especially her face. She was one of the few girls whom didn't fall for his gaze, he liked those. They were so fun to break in, Aleena? She hadn't broke yet, still resistant despite all they did to her. She even had the nerve to render herself impotent, the cheeky wench.

"Come now, Aleena dearest...How long are you going to play this game? It's been 25 years now."

"36 going on 37 years and 8 months, you disgusting bastard! Get over it, Saki NEVER wanted you and NEVER will even if you managed to beat Kenji!"

"What do you know?"

"Everything that you do: You only went after me because I was pregnant."

"So?"

"Your afraid of them...Kenji, Kozue, and even Karina, regretting not making me keep her with me yet?"

"Since you won't give me any children, I'll just have to make Karina give them to me..."

Aleena froze, Van chuckled. That got that bitch's attention, now didn't it? She looked so terrified, he dropped her and watched her cry. He made her get up, Julie needed a bandage. Kono was being so stubborn, his daughter was perfect. To deny her was to deny nature, he should just accept it. Van saw his Father in the halls, he shook his head and glared at him. Van chuckled, it wasn't as if he could disapprove...He was no longer Patriarch and had no real standing. Volo Odien cried, such disgrace was brought to their family...He should have never fought with Kyo, now look what has transpired...He couldn't do anything to help them, none of them were even worth it. Aleena, an innocent brought into this chaos of jealousy...The golden rule kept for 13 generations was broken the moment he took a knife to a sleeping newly born Karina...Never harm or involve the innocent.

If he could...He would BEG for the Kotestus to destroy them!

* * *

><p><strong>Should have gotten out of their way, they haven't been nice to those who stepped in the way before...Ask Van and Vash Odien XD<strong>

**If anyone though I couldn't surprise them, shocked now? That's right, Aleena wasn't a bitch for the heck of it...She was forced to, just to cause them pain. Does Kozue know and that's why he is puzzled? Or is he JUST seeing the holes in the story and starting to think...Anger not only makes you bitter but it makes you blind too...**

**The Odiens were allies to the Kotestus in days past until Kyo and Volo got into it over Marble, Van fanned the flames of Rivalry farther by trying for Saki and keeping Aleena as a personal nurse for YEARS. Ah, going for Karina? Hehe, let him try. I don't think he's gonna get to live this time, Van's gonna get it now...Kenji was messy but Kozue? Never mind what Havoc will do! That's SCARY!**

**Wonder what the other Rivals have up their sleeves?**


	22. Act 21

****Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Act 21: Deja Vu<strong>

Zane looked at the tired feature of his Father's face. The Hostpital was being harassed by press and citizens, demanding that the demon healers be pushed out and humans be left. To add to it, he was recently made Patriarch. At first, it didn't make any sense. Isaac was the middle child so Irene would be Matriarch. Irene however, invoked Adam's rule. What was Adam's rule? Well, it was one of those exception rules that a family member could call on should they feel that they aren't up to par and or live by as Family rules. Adam's rule took the eldest male and made the Patriarch, as a family rule, it meant that only a Patriarch ruled the family and only the men in that family had say in it. Eve's rule was the opposite: Women could only have the last and first say and the Matriarch only ruled the family. It also took the eldest female and made them Matriarch...Issac was the eldest male of the family on paper due to Ivan reverting back to his physical age of 15, he had asked Irene why she would give up the one position in their family that she wanted for a long time. Irene smiled and told him that woman had ruled long enough in their family and that the men should have a go at it. Eve's rule was invoked several generations ago in desperation as the men were declining in the Julien line for a time...One male per member. It was suppose to be lifted once male Juiens were being born more frequently. The last matriarch was Ivan's Mother, whom grew accustomed to having a woman in charge and felt that it should be set in stone. She died before it happened, being the last woman in the line...Eve's rule was lifted and Ivan became Patriarch. Irene obviously wanted to stay away from an Amazonian family and Isacc knew why...One of their eldest old allies had that a Family rule. Jenadore, they were comprised by women and men were only brought in to create more children.

Jenadore was officially an Enemy when the current Matriarch created a beef with Yuna, severing the tie. Issac found out from Ivan that the Juliens and the Jenadores were a part of ancient tribe of Snow Amazons, they're ancestors were started by women. Did this mean that their lines were weak? No, not at all. It explained why they had a natural want for woman who were top-heavy and why they had strong Ice channels, to survive in the coldest parts...One had to be adapted to the frosty temperatures and harsh winds but also be able to sustain the next generation with plenty of food. And in mountains were it was snowy and harsh, food was scarce if non-existent. Melin looked into the matter, being an finder of old treasures and history. What did she find? Well, after a few weeks of freezing her rear...She found several shields and pendants, this lead to a buried cavern with ruins of a city. One of the pendants carried what the Julien's used as their personal symbol, no skeletons with it were found. What did this mean? Chances were they the Amazon either was banished or she fled and started a family in outside world, their greatest time was during Ninjago's Medieval period.

Was it possible that the King of that time MARRIED the stray Snow Amazon? Melin did say that was possible and found that the pendants and shields were consistent to the Medieval period...Shen had quite the eye for a wife, finding out this much was amazing! The Juliens had a semi complete cycle of history thanks to it! Zane and the rest of the family was let into it and he was stunned. So Ivan was right, they were allies in the past...Sisters in Arms in fact! How sad...All of the allies either felt ignored or denied and most of these close ties were severed during their parents' time.

Perhaps...there was a chance of redemption for them down the line...If they were saved. Zane of course didn't want to help that blasted woman or her offspring...Too late for them.

* * *

><p>At the Jeandore manor, we see a boy bathing himself in ice cold water. Mac Jeanadore had do this everyday to cleanse himself, a rule that Grand Mother Georgette in forced on all males of the family. Even his grandfather and father had to preform this ritual, this was to purify them. Soon, Zachary would have to do the same once they were married. Did it matter that he was a boy and that Zachary was a boy? No. Dorothy agreed that it was natural to lust and want him, content with it. Now if only he could get Zachary to pitch for the same team...no way he was straight, he HAD to be gay! If he wasn't, then why wasn't he ravishing any girls in his room? See, gay! He looked over to a man and woman who was cleaning up the bathing room, he chuckled. The Lilacs were one of the misfortunates whom had a debt from a grandfather to pay off, they had to work off the debt by cleaning Jeandore manor and every other place at Georgette say so. See, the delicious irony of it all was they had already paid it off but they didn't tell them about it, why? Well, it was out of discipline. When their daughter was born, they were going to let them go until the Father tried his luck with Dorothy in a fight. The result? His face scared greatly and his family back were they started due to footing the bill to fix his face, their daughter? A beautiful green eyed girl with soft brown hair...Mac arranged to wed her merely for show, she would only be there to cook for him and bear his children. If he had it his way, Mac wouldn't even look at her. He was into boys and only boys, the thought of even touching her disgusted him! However, he would do as Georgette asked. She was matriarch after all...What she said was law due to Eve's law. because of it, no Jeandore man had any power or say in the family. However, Mac had power and say to over the daughter...She was of lower station then he. She made him do his homework for him and he loved it, he would study it and gained good grades. Rosette walked inside of the bathing room, she saw her Mother and Father cleaning. She trembled when she looked at her Father's face, they were horrible...<p>

Rosette Lilac couldn't believe that women could be this dreadful...SO devious were they that they paid the bill to fix her father's face to keep them around after they had paid the debt. She gave him his homework again, he didn't even look at her. She bowed and left, running out. Mac turned and saw his notes, smiling. Rosette ran into Sherry Jeandore, the grandmother. Why wasn't she Matriarch? Because she gave it to Georgette in compensation for not getting the man she wanted, what a mistake that was. Georgette was taking everything they stood for and stepping on it every time she carried an order, their ancestors would be weeping at seeing how far they had fallen...And Rosette and her parents were slaves, another part of their moral code broken. Never abuse women, children or families indebted to you... This poor thing was abused for her smarts, making Mac successful at school. She had to be terrible so she wouldn't not outshine him at St. Rachael, faking to be more stupid then she actually was. She saw it in her green orbs that had salted and bitter tears in them...

She regretted being a woman...

* * *

><p>Zack panted, why couldn't the blasted idiot leave him be!? He wasn't into guys! He didn't want to! Couldn't he see that!? He was about to go back to napping until he saw a girl walking by. He couldn't shut his eyes and ignore her, finding her...special. Smooth brown hair down to her back and lovely light green eyes...He took in her entire profile, she was wonderfully proportioned until he got to her chest. It was small...And yet, it looked ill proportioned. Given her height and her bottom shaping, he expected her top shaping to be bigger. As if she was bounding her chest...Was she? Doesn't that hurt? He saw her giving something to Mac, Mac yelled at her and smacked her away. What did she say to him or give him to make him do that? The girl ran off, Mac smiled at his papers and hid them. Where those...notes or even worse...Answers for a future test? No...he was CHEATING to get ahead?! No, the school would have caught him by now if he was. But what was his connection with that girl though? He was too curious, he just HAD to know who she was! Rosette panted while crying again, ungrateful boar! He had no right to smack her when she did as he asked, it wasn't her fault that his family was under Eve's law! Zack saw her crying, went up to her. Rosette felt someone there, she looked up in a angry manner! "Who's there!?" She asked in a scared voice. Zack jumped a bit, Rosette blinked. A boy? Wait, wasn't this Zachary Julien? Yes, it was. This was the boy that Mac was obsessed with and she saw why that was: light blues with strawberry blond hair...He was surprisingly cute. What did he want? Zack was trying to stop himself from staring at her as it was rude, say something! Rosette tilted her head, he looked so...awkward...As if trying to speak but didn't know what to speak about. All of his tiny struggles were cute, was she really that pretty to get him into a silent stuttering? Zack shook his head rapidly, stop that! Talk to her like you would anyone else!<p>

"Are you ok...? Why did he hit you like that?" Zack asked.

"He always does, I'm use to it." She expressed.

Use to it? He did this more then ONCE?! She didn't tell him what she was to him, only telling him her name. Zack smiled and said that it was pretty name, roses and lilacs were nice flowers. Funny, he didn't seem so quiet to her. He was rather friendly, kind too. He put a cold towel to her cheek, she couldn't really feel it. Zack introduced himself and expressed that they should talk more some other time. She nodded, after he left, she freaked. Oh dear, Mac wouldn't like this! her flirting with Zack, even if it was innocent, she doubted that he'd see it that way! She was scared...He'd do something even worse if he found out! but then why did she, despite it, want to see Zack again? Was it because after he took so much...

She wanted to take something for herself and away from him?

* * *

><p><strong>Does this sound familiar to anyone's back story? Good, remember that. It's important. I saw that Zane's family was lacking a bit of show time, interesting right? Yep, Zane is a descendant of Royalty and Snow Amazons...Melin is so good at finding out old history! Maybe she can fill in the blanks about everyone else!<strong>

**Hold onto to your seats, we going for a ride, folks!**


	23. Act 22

****Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Act 22: Reviewed Understanding<strong>

Wyatt looked at Holly's body again...He'd be a liar if he said it was for JUST notes. Holly giggled, Wyatt behaved himself and just studied her for personal notes. She began dressing herself, Wyatt pounced her from behind. She had her shirt on her shoulders, he was easing them off while burying his lips into her neck. She giggled from his ticklish "pounce", Wyatt's ability to switch himself on and off never ceased to amaze her! She shivered at feeling him giving her a small lick and squeezing her rear, such a tease...The door opened, Cole, Clay and Cain were on the other side of it. They saw Wyatt and Holly in the position they were in with their eyes wide and stunned, Deer in the headlights so to speak. Cole closed the door, all three generations of Belmonte Men were all stone-faced and said nothing. Once the door was closed, all of them were trying and failing at holding back their snickering. Wyatt was DEFINATLY a Belmonte, no mistake or doubts about THAT anymore! Cain faced the wall and shook with his snickering, Wyatt should really learn to lock his door when Holly's in his room...Save them both some face, you know? Clay laughed lightly, THAT brought back memories! Cole? Well, at least he knew Wyatt finally bit the "apple" now! Cain sighed, remembering something from that.

"That takes me back..." Cain laughed.

"Dad, please. I don't need to hear if your active!" Clay groaned.

"If you didn't piss yourself at 5 in the middle of the night, you wouldn't have walked in on your Mother and me, Lou!" Cain sighed.

"Thanks for that disturbing image, Dad..." Clay stated.

"Your oh so welcome, poor Starla could use a break." Cain commented.

"Grandpa!" Cole laughed.

"Oh, what? I walked in on your Father once and heard him MOST of the times he THOUGHT I wasn't listening in the house, I was blind, not deaf!" Cain laughed back.

"Grandpa, I don't want to know about my parents' has been days before the blue pill!" Cole groaned.

Clay snickered at that, Cole blinked in curious fear. Why was he laughing at that? Clay smiled at his son, he'd get it now...

"What blue pill, Cole?" Clay hinted.

"Eww! Daaaad!" Cole groaned in disgust.

"You said that when you were 7 when you caught me and your Mom in bed, remember?" Clay asked.

"God damn it, Dad! Now I won't be able to sleep tonight with THAT memory in my head!" Cole growled.

" There, there...At least now we know Wyatt's is apart of THIS family. " Cain sighed.

Wyatt got dressed and opened the door, he gulped. All of them saw that! He was screwed now, no way he wasn't gonna be grounded! "Uh, I can explain..." Wyatt started. All three men smirked, sure he could...They were dying to hear how he was going to, being at this part themselves once and saying those exact words letter for letter.

* * *

><p><strong>(1990...)<strong>

A young Clay Belmonte walked in with a belt around his neck, Rick, George and Frankie were worried about him for it. Clay simply flexed himself, causing the belt to break off his neck with a loud snap. That idiotic bastard Alan Baxter was getting on his nerves, if he kept at it, he'd pull a rib! Alan was asking for it, no one liked it when Lou was pissed. He became so...beastly when he was pissed. Max Ranch found that out quickly this year, trying to rape him. His punishment? All of his bones broken and him hog tied with his own belt, all the while suspended by the ceiling for all to see first thing in the morning for breakfast. That poor Starla, she was a bitch but even a bitch didn't deserve being treated like that. He had a brother and a sister, being the elder child. His Father expressed that he had a Reputation to lead, an expectation of him. This was one of the reason on why he lifted weights, not to lave him open to ANYTHING. Many said that Alan and Clay were similar, arrogant, conceited and very stubborn. While Rick, George and Frankie agreed that they were similar, it wasn't all the way true. First of all, Alan had a Fiancée that he frequently cheated on that he obtained though extortion and dirty tactics. Beat the crud out of her for even LOOKING at another man! Second, Clay was able to come back to Earth after his boosting...Alan was circling Jupiter three times with his boosting! Third, Clay wasn't a walking hard on. While he wanted a girl for the night, he wasn't constantly bouncing from bed to bed. Old fashioned, you'd say.

Cain raised him that way as did Carmen, wanting a son of class. And that's another thing what Clay had that Alan didn't, class. While he swore like a sailor and able to be so brutal, he picked the best moments to do so. Even if a girl was being an utter brat, he was able to remind himself that she was a lady. The only time a lady stopped being one to him was when they fought back and actually did him bodily harm. And Starla was this, a dancing shrew that bit or smacked Clay hard enough to make him bleed or bruise.

He would have to do something about that idiot soon. He was done just TOLORATING him tying things to his neck...He already had tie on.

* * *

><p><strong>(Now)<strong>

Wyatt noticed a belt around Grandfather Clay's neck and was worried, Cain told him to don't say it. Cole looked at it and blinked confusingly at it. How was Clay conversing with that leather belt around his neck? Clay noticed these looks and looked down at his neck, oh, yeah...He ran into Alan and his lynching mob, not that they stood chance. Wyatt curiously grabbed the belt and pulled on it, Clay smirked at it. Good, he was lifting his weights. Whoa, this didn't hurt him at all? Wyatt was a bit shocked by that, he really was as tough as the rumors said. Once Wyatt was done playing around, Clay merely flexed himself and popped the belt off his neck. Humph, Starla could tie his tie TIGHTER then that...Alan STILL couldn't choke an ant, he was honestly going to have to do better then that. Ninjago was going to have to do better then that to get Cole and his wife to hand over Holly to the Baxters, it was Wyatt's girlfriend and they doubted that he wanted to give her up. Why they were here was to tell Wyatt about their Family's history, including what Meilin found out. Meilin searched up the history regarding the rumor that the Belmonte's were descendants of Pirates, they HAD some pirates at Ninjago Corrections. Captain Soto and his crew at first didn't seem talkative until Chris Tudabone loosened the Captain's tongue, Melin didn't bother to ask what he had done to get him to talk. Something told her not to ask, call it a hunch.

Melin showed him a picture of Cain in his younger days, she asked if he knew of any pirates in his time with these features. Meilin could only describe his expression as "haunted", as if he was staring at a ghost. He told her of a Pirate Captain with those looks, describing as young and more unkempt then the man in the photo but he was just as clean too...Meilin asked more questions, finding out that the last location of said Pirate. After weeks of digging in a remote area and dealing with land-slides, she found a chest of trinkets. The mud and dirt preserved it quite well, some of the writing was gone on any and all papers inside but most of it was legible. Clay was impressed by her discovery and her dedication, if only Teachers had this kind of persistence, no kid would be stupid! She found out from his letters that he was plenty feared as Captain Soto's face showed, he also talked about a Tavern wench with in one of the earlier towns in Ninjago and wanting her because of her trickiness. Where most were willing, she was not. It was possible that he "married" this woman and had children with her or was possibly a one night stand that resulted in a bastard. Either way, they found out a bit more and settled on a rumor as truth, finding it fitting as Ninjago's Age of discovery was the Belmontes' golden era.

Wyatt laughed, well that explained a lot! Tavern girls had to be good on their feet to serve drinks, good feet meant good legs! And The Baxters were their allies in days past as well...It was sad really. If that bastard wanted Holly, Good luck.

That pair of sexy legs belonged to him and ONLY him!

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't stop laughing that the first part of this story...Cole really shouldn't bitch, at least he knows that his good looks weren't the only things that he inherited. I figured that a pirate made sense as the Belmonte Ancestor, Their simple greediness for cake speaks for itself. And yes, Said Pirate Ancestor had a love for cake and raided mostly ships carrying sugar...He pissed off a Queen for taking her imported ingredients for her personal treats.<strong>

**That a boy, Wyatt! Now do you all see why I had you remember? Those who cannot remember the past...Are condemned to repeat it...And the Baxters haven't learned their lesson...if they had, Alan would have all his ribs still and Larry wouldn't be in pain for the rest of his life!**


	24. Act 23

****Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Act 23: Love Game<strong>

At Darkley, we find 12 herbalist students working in the lab. What were they doing? Well, under the orders of their boss...They were to create a powerful aphrodisiac, the reason for it was obvious. Erica Bones asked for it to be made for all of her allies and herself, to be used on their respective Love interests. No way they'd be able to say no, not even the most willful of women or men could fight this off! Even if it was their bitterest of enemies...They'd shamelessly beg for them to love them. Erica smiled, she'd hand over those twin bitches on a silver platter to Hershel. As for Garmadon? Humph, she just toss her at Darkley and let them plow all of her holes, sweet little Nathan wasn't going away this time...She saw Danny, he smiled. Holly would be his...this would make it happen. A young boy walked in, he was a fellow ally on their side. All he asked for his assistance? For Miss Rebecca to be handed over, an easy request. After all, NONE of them wanted that flowered whore anyhow.

She'd even take it a step farther and embarrass the principal, nothing like your precious flower deflowered in a gangbang! Defy them? Well, looks like they needed to remember whom they were dealing with...They ALL did.

She held up the beautiful silver mix up and smiled at it, laughing diabolically.

* * *

><p>Another boring day of school, the goon attacks were so routine that anyone could time it! Holly walked down to the showers, time to relax and then hit the books. What? She had to get ready for a test again! She saw Olivia and Damini glaring at each other while showering...Oy...Enough of that already...Just fight and get it over with! For poor Nathan's sake. Guy was still in a daze since that rage out from Jason, she asked him to apologize. The only thing that Jason apologized for? Not kicking him in the balls. He was in love and it hurt like hell that Damini wasn't into him, that would hurt anyone. She saw Georgia and Rebecca relaxing in the tub as usual, Cyan humming to herself. All was calm, for now. At least until Olivia or Damini got into it after enough staring...Roxanne walked in while smirking, why was she so happy? Well, she got love confessions and a lot of them...To see her Father get so pissed off and go into a rage to rip them all up was priceless, it really was! Holly giggled, stupid girl...She'd soon see why it was such a burden, let her enjoy it while it lasts...It'll ware out soon enough. Holly got to her room, she sat down and ate her muffin. Oh, she hoped that it was a bad girl muffin! She ate the yummy chocolate muffin with caramel filling, it was so creamy and sweet...Just like a certain redhead...hehehe! Once she finished it, she went to her bed and read up chapter 67 of her Dungeon mastery textbook. After about 20 minutes, Holly started to get really hot. She was about to open her window until she stopped, no...She didn't want anyone coming into her room because she got a little hot...Too dangerous...But, she wiped the sweat from her brow. She looked at it and saw her vision going in and out of focus, what the...? Was this Wyatt's mix? Whoa...She felt so dizzy and so...weak...Holly stumbled a bit, feeling the heat swell though her and sweep all of her hot spots...It nestled into her breasts and towards her core...She panted before dropping onto her knees and starting to rub her pussy with both hands, why was she so horny all of sudden?! That muffin...Something was in it, it was a bad girl muffin alright...<p>

She thought of him and her mind went head first into the gutter, remembering how he kissed her, licked her, touched her, screwed her...His amazingly hot body...the taste of his cock, God, she was getting so wet! It was too hot, she needed Wyatt so very badly right now! She fought to get her cellphone and text him, making her hands focus on it only and not her vag. No answer, a busy signal in fact. Who the hell was he talking to that was more important then her?! No, calm down Holly...That's the pussy talking, not you...Outside, Dan and Ken were climbing to her room. The two saw each other and got mad, they each wanted her and didn't want to share! before the two could fight to the death, they saw Wyatt running towards them. Oh no, he doesn't! He's not going for her tonight! The two didn't get the chance to stop him, Wyatt jumped up and grabbed their heads to push them back into the ground! They were planted into a crater, dizzy from the impact. Wyatt got to Holly's window, panting a bit. His cake was spiked with something, he knew. Judging from his boner and his body heating up the way it was, it was a aphrodisiac at work. He didn't like what was happening but he was way too shaking to make a tranquilizer and fix it, the second best option? Get to Holly. He banged on the window, Holly hearing it and seeing him. She rushed over to the window and opened it, letting him in.

Neither even bother to talk the other, Wyatt rushing her to the ground in dominating kiss. He felt how wet she was, he could wait anymore! Her smell...God, she smelled so wonderful, he had to- He unzipped his pants and moved her panties aside, quickly putting his cock inside of Holly's pussy. They both shivered at the entry, both moved at the same time to get started. "Oh, Wy... Give it to me!" Holly cried. He came inside of her, barely stopping himself. She gripped him as he continued to shag her without shame.

* * *

><p>Jason sighed, He had to talk to Damini again! No doubt she'd be mad but he had to tell her his side to the story, Nathan asked for it! He wasn't sorry, he should have kicked him! He knocked on her door, no answer. He heard something, moaning? Was Damini ok? Was she hurt? He panicked and wanted to see if she was ok, he opened the door. He wasn't prepared for what he saw! he saw Damini sprawled on the carpet, her clothes unbuttoned and or flipped up. She was-she had her fingers jammed into her pussy, which was extremely wet...her expression...She looked tortured with drool at the sides of her mouth. What the hell was going on?! He saw her going rougher on herself and then arch her body up, cumming in front of him and still moaning. She looked up at him and smiled, Jason backed up a bit. Was she ok? Why was she almost naked and masturbating?! And more importantly, why wasn't she screaming at him and calling him a pervert?! The fact that she was smiling at him like that scared him a little, what happened? Damini crawled over to him, unfastening his belt. She quickly undid his pants while yanking his boxers down, she began sucking his cock. Jason was panicking and his panic mad him lean on the door and close it, Damini wasn't doing this! He was dreaming, he had to be! He was dreaming, right!?<p>

Jason tasted so good, she wanted him. He couldn't have come at a better time, speaking of which..."Hurgh!" Jason groaned. Jason blinked, watching her continue to suck his cock and then lick his balls. Damn ,if this was a dream, don't wake his ass up! But dreams don't feel this good...Jason got the rest of her clothes off as well as his, why dirty them more? He tasted all parts of her, she was sweet all over. her pussy however, was even sweeter. Jason had his fill of tasing her juices and tensed as she guided his cock to her lips, pulling herself down onto his hips. Jason instinctively thrusted into her, this was what sex was like!? Wow, no wonder it was such a big deal! It felt fucking amazing! Damini moaned along with him, squeezing him. Jason went fast and harder, it got tighter! Keep doing that, it was better! "Damini, I'm gonna cum again...! Shit!" Jason groaned. "Cum inside of me! Jason!" Damini screamed. She didn't allow him to pull away after he came, she craved more.

Not that he was gonna bitch about it...

* * *

><p>Olivia snuck over to Darkley, worried about Nathan. She was worried before but all those stare downs with Damini distracted her, now? She had a bad feeling that he was in danger, she dropped everything. Damini would have to wait, Nathan was MUCH more important! She opened the window with care, disturbed on how quiet it was. Was Nathan even in his room now? She heard ragged breathing and a fast heartbeat, Nathan? She closed the window and door then locking them, wanting no interruptions. She looked around, why was it so dark? She sniffed the air, he was here...She smelled something familiar in the air too. Pheromones? Wow, it was really turned up in here! Was Nathan in heat right now? She turned on the lights and saw him, gasping. Nathan was beating off with his hand, looking to be in a mix of pain and want. Poor boy was drooling while touching himself, going rougher on himself and cumming in front of her. The protein spilled right in front of her, "Nathan?" Olivia asked in worry. Nathan looked at her, just the person he was picturing...Good timing. He wobbled over to Olivia, falling onto her and back into the window with a loud bang. He practically mauled her clothes off and thirstily went her neck, kissing it so roughing and nipping at it. Olivia was confused by this, something was wrong with him. He didn't act like this normally and yet, a part of her wanted this. Olivia felt his cock poking her thigh, he was still hard.<p>

The blond was about to ask if he was ok until her slipped his fingers inside of her pussy, quickly moving them to get more wet. "Nathan, wait...Are you ok?" She asked while panting. He looked up at her, "No and I won't be until I fucked your little blond brains out." Nathan said hungrily. Olivia blinked, Ok, something was VERY wrong with Nathan! He continued to tasted her all the way down, ravishing her pussy. Olivia tired to snap herself out of it and help him but she was getting so wet from his lips...She gave up after she came, obliging Nathan with putting his cock inside of her. he wasted no time and thrusted, making them moan and pushing Olivia into the window more. Erica tried climbing up but then saw the Queen of St. Rachael being banged by Nathan, no! She was suppose to have him tonight! That bitch...Someone grabbed her leg and pulled her down, sending her to the ground. Allison growled, stupid girl. She wouldn't have Nathan, she would make sure of that. Now where was she? Oh, yeah...Helping Cilly out of her heated state...

After both of them came, Olivia tackled him down and rode her sweet little rabbit.

* * *

><p>We find poor Rebecca suffering the same, what was happening to her...A strawberry was to blame for her dosing, what was happening? Why did she have a sudden craving for a man right now? Any would do...No, she wasn't really thinking that! She wanted someone nice and strong as well as cute...even if she was raring to go, she couldn't go and find one. She needed to stay here, she had to...But! She was so dripping wet and scolding hot to the touch, someone please do something! She heard the lock on her window snap open, Kono? No don't come and see, she thought. Please don't look! Kono felt a rushed need for a girl and Rebecca came to mind, his body seemed to understand what he needed. Though if he had any say in the matter, he would be taking care of it in the shower! He smelled Rebecca and her state right now, looks like the feeling was mutual. He picked up her chin, both saw the glossy look in their eyes. Something was wrong with them, they knew it. But...<p>

"We shouldn't do this..." Kono uttered.

"I know..." Rebecca whispered back.

"I mean we REALLY shouldn't do this..." Kono uttered.

"Yes..." Rebecca whispered again.

Despite their mental reluctance, their bodies acted on nature of need. They kissed, he pinned her down by her wrists and nibbled roughing on her neck. His body heat drove her nuts, clawing his clothes off him to get what she wanted at the moment. She fussed as he tasted her and bit her every place he could find, she bit her own nipple once her gotten to her pussy and took to it as a man who had finally found an oasis of water...All his biting and licked made her more hot, she wouldn't melt right? He held off long enough to let her earlier Question be answered. She found out quickly that he INDEED had more piercings on him, his gun did INDEED have a gold clip. She deep throated his cock, he shoved her head back and forth until he exploded into her tight little throat. She swallowed and felt him pin her down again, shoving his cock inside. And just like that, she lost her virginity. She didn't have long until he thrusted roughly inside of her, she cling onto him. He was so rough and yet it felt so good, she smashed her lips into his and let him go rougher.

Once she felt something even hotter shoot inside of her, she allowed him to flip her over and go again.

* * *

><p>Rosette gasped, seeing Zack in her window. She saw he was panting and looked in pain, she went up to him and felt his head. He was blazing warm to the touch! What happened? She looked at his features and found that he was suffering from an Aphrodisiac, Mac had to have slipped it in his food. He was so in lust that ANYTHING and ANYONE would satisfy him! How terrible, she had to get a tranquilizer so he'd go back to- He pulled her into a kiss, plunging his tongue in her mouth. Normal...She quickly forgot that Zack in this state was a danger to her! She hurried to get a tranquilizer ready, finding out that none were ready. Rats! It would take too long for her to start making one now. She couldn't leave him in this state...But what could she do? She felt him undoing her buttons, she blushed. Well, there was another way of ridding a subject of an aphrodisiac...Sadly, she was the only person to do this and he seemed rather keen on her. "I'm sorry..." He uttered. Rosette blinked, what? Before she could react, he tackled her down. Watching him undress himself and started charting his course along her body.<p>

Using only guesses, he wanted her to be warm enough to bit into later. She smelled so sweet of flowers, did she know how sweet she smelled? Rosette gripped the carpet, what was he doing to her? All his touches and licks were bringing her place she didn't know she could go! She felt him rubbing, oh no! Anything but there! She felt him sink in, she wasn't a virgin anymore. He thrusted inside of her, digging at her slowly. It only hurt for a second, he held her closer. She was so surprised at the gentleness he displayed despite being so engrossed in hormones right now, was he trying to not make this traumatizing for her? Even so in heat, he reminded a gentleman. His mental strength was impressive...as was another thing he was doing to her currently. She bit her lip as she came, Zack came after she did. He bit her neck, she was so warm... He stopped the bleeding and started again while she clung onto him.

She didn't care if she got in trouble...She had to study him.

* * *

><p>Georgia ran to her Mother, wanting to tell her what happen. She didn't feel good at all, as if she needed a man. She however had a Tranquilizer ready and used it, able stop herself and to stop a bunch of boys in her room coming to have a bit of fun with her. Carla checked her daughter if she was ok, grateful that she didn't become a scandal and shame herself. Georgia was worried about her friends, they weren't drugged, right? She tried calling all of them, getting no answer. She was about to go find them until Allison and the other young siblings stopped her. She had nothing to worry about, they made sure of that. Roxanne made sure those idiot stayed out of Holly's room, Eric made sure no disturbed his twin sisters, K.J. made quick work of the idiots trying for Rebecca and Sam helped to lead Zack to Rosette's room...No one was going to get their families this way either! Georgia found out that her younger brother, Gregory placed a Tranq mix in her room just in case. She hugged him, sweet boy...Who did they have to thank? The Wellsons' pet rabbit, Coco. She found out about it and told it to Allison, who knew she would find that out!<p>

Coco looked up at Carla, Carla smiled and petted her. Roll's owner was a smart man, he didn't just make dogs and cats into guards but also something sweet and cute as a rabbit. They made natural scouts due to their speeds and big ears, they were also small to be almost undetectable. Allison picked her up, "I know some bunny's getting a very big pile of grommet flowers for dinner tonight!" Allison giggled while petting her. Neo rolled her eyes and looked at Carla, giving her the number for Brad's flower shop. Tonight, she was getting Tiffany's flowers, Brad's flowers and HER flowers. Coco seemed to smile and be happy with idea, flowers to a rabbit were special! "Hello, Brad? I'd like to order one dozen roses, ones chemical free please." Neo asked. Brad snickered, feeding their pet rabbit? Well, at least Coco had good taste. "Sure, Neo. 20% off for my favorite customer." Brad chuckled. Neo giggled, no doubt Coco was his favorite customer. Coco was on her hind legs and dancing, Brad's flowers were so delicious! Humans bought them but why didn't they eat them instead of putting them in vases until they died? Seemed like such a waste in food to Coco.

Allison gave her a pepper, she grew this in her room just for Coco. Coco sweetly ate it, her owners grew such yummy veggies and flowers!

* * *

><p><strong>Silly rivals, try as you might but fate won't let you get your way, at least...I won't. And yeah, the Wellsons have a rabbit as a family pet. Don't mock Coco, she came from the same pet store as Simba and Nala did. Being smaller then them and less noisy, she's the perfect scout! She's faster and deadlier then a typical rabbit, running away's not an option of course. Her good girl treats are usually flowers, fruits and veggies, her ultimate treat is having all three made into a big salad. Using her, you'll know what to buy fruit, vegetable and flowers from. If she doesn't eat them, don't use them. <strong>

**As for our group, think they can deal with the awkwardness or die of embarrassment? **


End file.
